Cuando te conocí
by BarkhornKs
Summary: AU ChikaRiko. Se conocieron en la playa. Tal vez, sus mentes no lo recordaban pero sus corazones agitados lo hicieron por ellas. Con todo un verano por delante Chika le demostrará a Riko que un simple pueblo también tiene sus cosas que ofrecer y para ello tiene el respaldo de sus amigas.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Love Live! School Idol Project no me pertenece, le pertenece a su(s) respectivo(s) dueño(s).

* * *

**—¡Boo! ¿Eh? ¿Estas llorando? ¿Por qué lloras?**

**La pequeña no recibió una contestación clara. Solo podía escuchar el gimoteo de la niña abrazada a sus piernecitas.**

**La pequeña niña de cabellos del color que se asemejaba a las mandarinas se movió inquieta tratando de ver más allá del vestido blanco y las coletillas rojizas de la niña.**

—**No... som-... brero...— trató de decir la peli roja entre llanto y llanto.**

—**¡Esta bien!— exclamó la oji carmín y dando un bote en la arena se levantó.— Yo te ayudare a encontrarlo. Seguro que se lo llevó algún delfín malo amigo de Kanan-chan.— aseguró con convencimiento en sus palabras.— Por cierto yo me llamó Chika.**

**Chika extendió la mano a la niña del suelo y sonrió traviesamente. La peli roja de coletas volteo con sus dos ojos dorados llenos de lagrimones y se levantó con ayuda de la peli mandarina.**

—**Yo me llamo...**

De sus labios un "oh" fue pronunciado. La joven se reincorporó en la cama lentamente; su mano izquierda perdida dentro del pijama, rascando con ahínco su tripa. La cabeza naranja se movió a un lado y a otro tratando de ubicarse en la habitación.

El sueño era evidente en aquel rostro adormilado. Se levanto cuando apenas el sol empezó a salir. El reloj biológico, programado acorde con el horario escolar, le había avisado como de costumbre sin tener en cuenta si eran vacaciones de verano o no o, si debía ayudar en el Ryokan o no.

—¡Ey, Chika!

Los ojos rojizos de la muchacha se entornaron fijos en la nueva presencia a su espalda. La puerta corredera que la separaba había sido apartada de un manotazo por su hermana mayor.

—¿Mito-nee?

—Quien si no, idiota.— las cejas anaranjadas se fruncieron con fastidio. Chika había entendido el tono burlón en la voz de Mito; eran muchos los años que llevaban juntas como para no darse cuenta.— Acuérdate de sacar a Shitake. Hoy te toca a ti.

—Lo seeee.

Triunfante, la mayor cerró la puerta con algo más de delicadeza dejando a Chika y su evidente fastidio.

Menuda forma de despertarse y empezar las vacaciones, pensó.

Con las yemas de sus finos dedos tentó la fina manta encima de su cuerpo y la aparto en un rápido y conciso movimiento. Una vez de pie alzo las manos al aire en una pequeña pose de estiramiento que le permitió reactivar los músculos adormilados de todo su cuerpo y se acercó al armario.

Era verano, pero por las mañanas aún seguía corriendo esa brisa por lo que, después de elegir un conjunto sencillo agarro su sudadera favorita de mikans y se la puso camino a la entrada del Ryokan.

—Buenos días, Shitake.— Chika entre abrió los labios en una sonrisa hacia el perro quien al verla ladró emocionado.

Un par de mimos y peleas por dejarse poner la correa después, ambos salieron en su paseo matutino por el camino asfaltado circundante a la playa de enfrente.  
Era una mañana tranquila como cualquier otra donde el rumor de las olas de al lado se hacía escuchar por sobre cualquier otro ruido natural presente.

No fue hasta que el grito de una chica la distrajo lo suficiente como para que Shitake aprovechara ese desliz para escapar de ella con un tirón fuerte de la correa.

Un imperceptible "Ah" escapo de los labios de la peli mandarina. No le dio mayor importancia porque sabía que Shitake volvería en seguida a ella, después de lo que es que tuviera que hacer.

Volteo la cabeza de nuevo a la chica, esta vez fijándose en aquel bultito marrón revolviéndose entre los brazos de la joven. Sus alertas se dispararon cuando vio correr a su perro en dirección contraria por la arena.

Un fuerte y sonoro "WA" fue lo que logro emitir antes de apoyarse en el barandal y saltar a la arena en un intento de detener a Shitake.

Corrió todo lo rápido que la arena y sus piernas le permitieron logrando así llegar justo para interponerse en la carrera de su perro llevándose así una buena embestida de este.

El estruendo que ocasionó la caída llamo la atención de la joven inconsciente a lo que podía haberle pasado.

Unos ojos dorados se fijaron curiosos en la escena a la vez que el pequeño perro era resguardado recelosamente entre sus brazos y lejos de aquel enorme perro. No fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la figura humana debajo del animal, parecía estar sufriendo; los gimoteos y gruñidos se lo confirmaron.

—Oye Shitake, pesas mucho.

El perro miró entre sus patas el rostro de su dueña. Un gemido de decepción escapó del animal antes de ser apartado a un lado.

El aire volvió a los pulmones de la peli mandarina quien no dudo en tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Sentía su cabeza adolorida, pero estaba segura de que en nada se le pasaría.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— la muchacha hablo con un tono dulce y harmonioso a oídos de Chika.

La mano de la joven de cabellos peli rojos fue tendida en ofrecimiento. Chika pudo apreciar la nívea y fina piel de la chica en esa pequeña acción; estaba segura que ese tacto iba a ser sin duda suave. Con sus ojos recorrió esa blanca piel y no paró hasta que sus ojos rojizos chocaron de frente con los dorados de la muchacha.

La peli mandarina trago saliva, nerviosa.

—Eh, sí. Esto-

A unos centímetros de poder probar su teoría el ladrido a su lado la hizo cambiar de dirección, abalanzándose encima de Shitake. Como pudo paso sus manos por el pelaje de su perro hasta agarrar el collar del animal. Una vez se cercioro de que realmente lo tenía bien cogido dirigió su atención a la peli roja; mostrándose avergonzada.

—Disculpa. Suele portarse bien.

—No, no pasa nada.— Chika pudo notar el temblor en la boca de la joven a pesar de mostrase sonriente.

—Por cierto, me llamo Chika, Takami Chika.— presionando en el lomo obligo al animal a sentarse.— Y este travieso es Shitake.— una mirada de advertencia leve le fue dada al perro antes de verse acariciado por la mano de su dueña.

—Riko, Sakurauchi Riko.— se presentó la joven. Una de sus manos se posó en la cabecita marrón y se movió en una pequeña caricia.— Y este es Prelude.

Los ojos dorados se entornaron con cariño causando un leve tirón en los labios de la peli mandarina; esa joven tenía una buena sonrisa y el perrito marrón entre los brazos se lo podía afirmar.

—Es un buen nombre.— comento Chika haciéndole mimos al animal pequeño.

—Shitake también es un buen nombre. Es ¿original?— la cabeza ladeada de Riko buscando un adjetivo positivo que no tuviera que ver con el gran tamaño del animal se granjeo una pequeña risa de la peli mandarina.

—Nunca te había visto por aquí. ¿Estás de vacaciones? ¿Vienes de la ciudad?¿Es Tokio?

La curiosidad de la chica mandarina era innegable y la posibilidad de que Riko perteneciese a la gran ciudad la emocionaba; esa aura que la joven de cabellos rojizos era de una persona de ciudad sin duda.

Riko se rio, su mano tratando de tapar su descortesía.

—Si, vengo de Tokio.— respondió amable.

Apoyando una mano en la arena se sentó al lado de Chika y libero a Prelude de la correa, dejándolo libre bajo la atenta mirada de su acompañante. Algo renuente Chika la imitó y dejo ir a Shitake, no sin antes darle un par de advertencias al perro.

—Desde luego tienes ese aire de chica de ciudad.— dándose cuenta de sus exceso de confianza Chika trato de disculparse.— Ah, no quise decir...

—No. Está bien. Suelen decírmelo a menudo.

Con alivio la chica mandarina dejo ir un suspiro de alivio. No sería la primera vez que por su exceso de confianza tuviera algún que otro disgusto. Aunque sospechaba que no le agradaba mucho a Dia.

—Entonces siéntete como en casa.— apoyando las palmas en la arena de detrás y se echó su espalda para atrás unos centímetros.— La gente de aquí es muy amable.

—Seguro que sí.

La sonrisa de Riko era deslumbrantemente bella por lo que Chika no tardo en engancharse a ella, tratando de hacerla reír cada vez que podía solo para poder ver una vez más esos bonitos dientes perlados. Por alguna razón hablar con Riko le era muy sencillo y pronto se encontró teniendo una gran charla como si se tratara de You, su mejor amiga, a la que conocía y trataba desde la niñez.

—¡WAA!— Chika se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos después de dar un respingo en la arena asustando a Riko y rompiendo con la calma del momento.— ¿Ya es tan tarde? Demonios había quedado. Me van a matar.

Riko se levantó de la arena, en su rostro mostraba una mezcla entre la preocupación y la culpa.

—Perdona te estuve entreteniendo.

—No, no, no es tu culpa.— rápidamente negó las palabras de la peli roja.— Siento despedirme así pero espero que nos volvamos a ver.— con un gritó llamo a Shitake quien se acercó sin rechistar.— Me lo he pasado muy bien, Riko-chan.

No espero a una respuesta y despidiéndose con la mano en alto se fue corriendo al Ryokan; con un poco de suerte no se le echarían encima por un par de minutos de más.

De alguna forma había logrado llegar, no obstante, eso no la salvo de la reprimenda que se llevó de la mayor de las Kurosawa. A su lado You se mostró comprensiva apoyándola con pequeños toques en la espalda que si bien no le servían para escapar de esa situación al menos le brindaban ese apoyo moral.

—Esa fue una buena bronca.— el comentario de You hizo que todo el cuerpo de la peli mandarina se encorvara hacia delante.

—Y eso que solo fueron unos minutos de nada.— se quejó.— Además Mari-chan y Kanan-chan ni siquiera vinieron.

You a su lado rio.

—No se le puede hacer nada. Tenían sus propios compromisos.

Chika rápidamente enderezo la espalda tratando de rebatir las palabras de su mejor amiga más la fuerte y profunda voz de Dia se lo impidió.

—Ellas al menos tuvieron la decencia de llamar.

La figura de Dia se plantó frente a ella con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho; sus ojos verdes brillaron con fiereza mas no lo suficiente como para amedrentar a la amante de las mikan.

—A última hora.— insistió en un murmuro con los labios achicados y la cabeza volteada en la dirección contraria a la peli negra evitando un posible nuevo regaño.

—¿Qué es lo que murmuras?— gruño como ultimátum a la chica mandarina y fue en ese momento que Ruby entendió que era su última oportunidad de detenerlas antes de que terminaran mal.

—Onee-chan, Chika-chan. Vayamos a por los helados.— los labios de la peli roja se torcieron en una sonrisa inocente que sin duda haría caer a la mayor.

Una mirada de advertencia de aquellos ojos verde le fue dada y más tarde Dia se retiró de aquella absurda contienda. A una distancia segura Chika respiro aliviada siendo secundada por las risas nerviosas de You.

—Eso estuvo cerca zura.— la tenue pero audible voz de Hanamaru llego a sus oídos.—¿Estas bien?

Miró por un momento a la castaña menor y con un movimiento de manos le hizo saber que estaba bien. Satisfecha con la respuesta Hanamaru fue a alcanzar a Dia y a Ruby, esta última tratando de hacer distancia entre la peli negra y Chika.

—No deberías tentar a la paciencia de Dia-san.— habló You viendo al frente.

Chika soplo haciendo que parte de su flequillo volara unos segundos antes de volver a su posición inicial. Los parpados entornados en sus pupilas carmesí y el evidente fastidio en su rostro sacaron una carcajada en la peli ceniza.

—No es mi culpa. Cada vez que me ve se me echa encima de esa forma.— la oji carmín extendió las manos como si quisiera hacer ver a You aquello a lo que se refería.— En cambio Kanan-chan y Mari-chan avisan unos minutos antes de que yo llegara y no les ocurre nada.— las manos que había extendido se replegaron juntándose detrás de la cabeza naranja.

En el camino Dia se había encargado de mandarle pequeñas miradas que en seguida apartaba cuando sus ojos se cruzaban con los suyos. No era la primera vez que ocurría, pero como de costumbre quedaban en pequeñas preguntas que jamás llegaban a formularse por los labios de la amante de las mikan.

—¿You-chan crees que me odia?— dejo ir. Sus ojos fijos en You quien le regreso la mirada confundida.

—¿Quién?¿Dia-san?— asintió.— Mmm… Ciertamente es más rígida contigo pero yo no lo creo.— You termino haciendo su típico saludo y Chika movió las cejas graciosamente pensativa.

Desde que conoció a Dia siempre fue así con ella, la trataba con mucha más rigidez que a las demás y cuando iba a preguntarle a Kanan -al igual que You- siempre le decía: "Esta bien, ella no te odia". ¿Si no la odiaba entonces que era? Estaba segura de que ese trato de Dia era exclusivo y solo para ella.

Suspiro.

Jamás llegaría a entender a la peli negra.

El día había sido agotador de muchas maneras distintas y tal y como espero, Dia no se lo había puesto más fácil.

Esa es nuestra Dia-san, se dijo.

Pero volviendo la vista atrás en el tiempo, la idea de crear un club de School Idols no era tan descabellada a su parecer. Si bien les faltaba alguien que compusiera las melodías, You podía encargarse de los trajes junto a Ruby, quien se había visto extremadamente entusiasmada con la idea, además ella podía escribir la letra.

Sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente como para convencer a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil pero las consecuencias de meter a la menor de las Kurosawa en el saco fueron nefastas para toda su integridad física.

¡Dia la había perseguido por todas las calles de Numazu con la intención de darle una paliza!

El recuerdo del esfuerzo se proyectó en un fuerte suspiro por parte de la amante de las mikan al tiempo en que su cuerpo se encorvo hacia delante denotando todo el cansancio.

—Ese fue un mal suspiro.

La voz familiar a sus espaldas hizo a Chika enderezar la espalda enseguida; el cansancio, en el olvido. Sabiendo de quien se trataba giro sobre sus propios talones encarando esos brillantes ojos dorados.

—Riko-chan.— saludo y en segundos sus labios se curvaron en una **U**.— ¿Qué haces aquí?— el tono entusiasta en el que fue formulada la pregunta se sacó un par de risas cortas de la muchacha.

—Iba camino a casa.— sin necesitar de una pregunta Chika vio como la peli roja alzaba el brazo apuntando la casa al lado del Ryokan.

—Vaya así que sois los nuevos vecinos.— Riko proceso la afirmación de la peli mandarina con detenimiento y cuando dio con el significado por fin, ensancho los ojos haciendo reír a su acompañante.— Yo vivo aquí.— y elevando la mano apunto el Ryokan con el pulgar.

—No me había dado cuenta como hace poco que me he mudado.— una sonrisa avergonzada le fue dada y Chika sintió su corazón saltar del gozo.

La conversación fue alargándose más y más por lo que Chika le ofreció asiento en el banquillo de la entrada del Ryokan. Para cuando eso sucedió Shima hacía tiempo que se había llevado a Shitake de paseo y lo mismo ocurrió con la madre de la peli roja y Prelude, dejando más tiempo de charla al dúo de adolescentes.

—Vaya así que tocas el piano.— Riko asintió desconfiada. Los ojos de la joven Takami habían adquirido un brillo indescriptible ante la información de oro. Por fin podría tener su grupo de School Idols y Dia no tendría nada que decir en su contra.— Escucha. ¿No te interesaría ser School Idol verdad?

Como cualquier persona normal Riko se levantó de su lugar y parándose frente a la peli mandarina se inclinó hacia delante en una venia.

—Lo siento.

Entendiendo la negativa en ese gesto Chika bufo frustrada. Por fin tenía el plan perfecto para dejar a Dia con la boca cerrada, aunque sospechaba que la peli negra no se lo iba a poner fácil. De todas formas, no se iba a rendir, Riko tenía potencial para ser una Idol y ella lo iba a aprovechar.

—Estoy segura de que serias muy popular.— incito, alzándose del banco.  
Y como si fuera un _deja vu_ la peli roja volvió a reverenciarse frente a ella.

—Lo siento pero ni siquiera sé que son.— desveló avergonzada y el que Chika lo exagerara con un grito de exclamación no la ayudo.

—¿Eh, cómo? Pero si los grupos de School Idol son muy populares en Tokio.

—Bueno, siempre he estado más pendiente del piano así que no se sobre esas cosas.  
Buscando la solución a su inesperado problema Chika se cruzó de brazos pensando en ello al mismo tiempo aquella pequeña acción intrigo a la pianista.

—¿Quieres verlas? Estoy segura de que te harán decir, "¡¿Qué es esto?!"

Chika se avanzó un par de pasos al frente quedando de espaldas a Riko en el pequeño lapso de tiempo en el que saco el celular y comenzó a teclear velozmente.

—"¿Qué es esto?"— repitiendo las palabras de la oji carmesí con extrañez Riko no despegó ni un momento sus ojos de Chika.

—Exacto.

Tendió el celular al frente a la altura de los ojos de Riko, así como a una distancia prudencial y esperó la reacción de la misma. Sonrió cuando el primer indicio se dio en forma de unos ojos entrecerrados.

—No sé qué quieres que te diga.— frunció el ceño desconforme con su conclusión y volvió a mirar a Takami por encima del aparato.— Se ven muy normales.

La sincera respuesta hizo que Chika asintiera acorde con la peli roja. Para ella que esas jóvenes se vieran así de normales, siendo Idols fue lo que más le llamó la atención así mismo fue lo que la impulso a querer crear un Club de School Idols.

—Eso es lo que más me sorprendió y sigue sorprendiéndome.— dijo con una sonrisa calmada.— No me rendiré Riko-chan.

Como si algo nuevo apareciera frente a sus ojos la pianista sintió su corazón latir con fuerza tanto que no midió el significado de las palabras de Chika.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Love Live! School Idol Project no me pertenece, le pertenece a su(s) respectivo(s) dueño(s).

* * *

**ChikaRiko: Capítulo 1**

—¡Ey, Kanan-chan!

La mano fue levantada sacudiéndose de lado a lado en un enérgico saludo. Los ojos rojizos adquirieron un brillo emotivo y la dueña de ellos no tardo en ir corriendo al encuentro de su amiga.

—Chika.— logró pronunciar la joven buceadora al recibir el repentino abrazo de la menor.

La persona con la que había estado hablando momentos atrás no dudo en dejar ir una sonora carcajada para hacer notar enseguida su presencia. Los ojos juguetones zircón la observaron entretenidos, así como una sonrisa gatuna se asomó por debajo de la nariz de la Italiana.

—Mari-chan ¿desde cuándo…?

Sin poder terminar de formular su pregunta se vio repentinamente separada de la buceadora por aquella misma chica de cabellos rubios.

—No puede ser Chikacchi, Kanan is my dolphin.

El rostro de la mencionada enrojeció ante tan directa declaración y que Mari la tomara del brazo tan posesivamente solo hizo que el rojo en sus mejillas tomara un tono más fuerte. Chika por su parte sacudió las manos negando esas insinuativas intenciones provenientes de Mari. Ella no estaba interesada en Kanan más allá de una relación de hermanas o amigas de la infancia.

—Y-Yo no pretendía…

—It's joke.— soltando una de sus manos la llevo a la altura de los ojos marcando una **V**.

Los párpados de la menor se entornaron sin gracia conocedora de ese tipo de bromas y Kanan acompañó el sentir palmeándose la frente.

—Por cierto, Chika, ¿se puede saber que le has hecho a Dia? Esta que se sube por las paredes.

Ante la mención de la Kurosawa mayor la joven amante de las mikan recordó el cansancio del día anterior y tomo una postura abatida. Gracias a Riko se pudo olvidar de ello sin embargo Kanan tenía otros planes para ella.

—Ni idea. Yo solo le dije de crear un grupo de Idols.— respondió cruzándose de brazos.

Tanto Mari como Kanan se miraron directamente a los ojos antes de volveros a poner en Chika.

—¿Idols?— como si hubiesen quedado en un acuerdo silencioso Kanan fue quien pregunto por ambas.

—¡School Idols!— Chika alzó las manos al aire con entusiasmo.— Quiero formar un grupo de School Idols.— repitió.

Fue en ese entonces que Kanan y Mari -ligeramente- recordaron aquella lejana semana. Desde que Chika y You fueron esa vez a Tokio parecía que las School Idols eran el tema principal de la peli mandarina. Por supuesto solo había sido eso, un corto periodo de tiempo porque enseguida se olvidó o eso creían ellas hasta que lo volvió a mencionar.

—¿Exactamente que te dijo Dia?

Chika bufó al recordarlo mas decidió contarlo, total no perdía nada y si tenía algo de suerte incluso podría obtener la ayuda de Kanan y de Mari.

—"No" y en cuanto Ruby dijo "Sí" me empezó a perseguir por todo Numazu.— inmediatamente la pareja comenzó a reír con el relato. Esta vez Dia había ido un paso más allá que ni sus amigas de la infancia pudieron esperar.— Ella me odia.— aseguro por encima de las risas.

—No.— esta vez habló Mari con su típico acento Americano.— She likes you.

Chika meneo la cabeza desconforme con las palabras de su amiga, si ella le agradaba a Dia no veía motivo a todo lo que pasaba cuando se veían. Era consciente del doble significado que tenían esa frase en el inglés, pero estaba segura que esa opción es imposible. ¿Porque lo era, verdad?

Su mañana había pasado rápido al estar junto a esas dos. En el momento en que supo de boca de su madre que Kanan y Mari habían vuelto y se encontraban en Awashima tomo el primer Ferri a la isla, después de todo, desde el fin de curso que no las había visto, además pudo matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Su resultado había sido decepcionante porque Mari se unió a las respuestas que Kanan y You le daban siempre sobre los sentimientos de la oji verde hacía ella y estaba empezando a mosquearle un poco.

Aun así, dejando de lado eso ahora tenía una misión mucho más importante y su misión estuvo a punto de empezar con la aparición de la peli roja de no ser porque Mito se le interpuso en el camino nada más bajar a tierra firme.

—¡Chika!

—¡Wa! Mito-nee.

La adolescente salto un par de centímetros al verse repentinamente invadida por una de sus hermanas y que esta misma llevara ese rostro de 'estoy cabreada contigo y solo contigo' no le dio muy buen augurio.

—¡¿Se puede saber dónde estabas Chika idiota?!

Ignorando los reclamos de Mito, la mencionada movió la cabeza disimuladamente por encima del hombro de la mayor para encontrarse con una Riko mirando la escena con curiosidad desde su posición, probablemente a causa de los gritos; estaba 100% segura que todo el vecindario ya se había enterado de su pequeño desliz.

—Ey, no me llames idiota.— se quejó con un mohín en boca.

—No te insultaría sí hubieses estado en tu puesto en el momento en que tu turno empezó.

Otro grito fue dado, grito que Chika no tardo en acompañar con un fuerte y alto "¡Ah!". Lo había olvidado completamente, tenía turno de mañana en recepción, se suponía que hoy llegaban los primeros huéspedes por la mañana y ella debía de atenderlos. Sus manos se perdieron en sus hebras color mandarina en cuanto fue consciente de todo y como si la hubiera poseído algún demonio salió corriendo por patas al Ryokan saludando en el transcurso a la joven pianista.

Nada más entrar la recibió Shima en el lugar que debía haber estado como recepcionista. La diferencia entre sus hermanas era mucha, mientras Shima la reñía con ese toque de serenidad y calma, Mito la insultaba y le chillaba cada vez que la oportunidad se daba. Aun si la diferencia era obvia, Chika no se salvó de una buena reprimenda de la castaña y termino sustituyéndola en lo que le restaba de día.

Con resignación acato las ordenes al pie de la letra previniendo un castigo peor. Debía posponer el reclutamiento de Riko hasta terminar con sus responsabilidades.

Jamás había sentido las horas frente al mostrador tan lentas, tan eternas, como en ese momento. Las primeras horas habían sido entretenidas; mostrando a los clientes los lugares turísticos que se conocía y por los que le preguntaban, así como atendiendo en el teléfono del Ryokan para alguna reserva o cancelación de última hora. Pero, ahora que no había ni un alma circundante a la posada o dentro de ella sentía que se moriría del aburrimiento y la soledad. Mito hacía rato que había dejado de servir para irse a una cena de trabajo y Shima se había ido con Shitake al veterinario, dejándola al cuidado del Ryokan.

¿Los clientes? Probablemente en ese pequeño festival de verano que se había instaurado cerca del puerto que, aunque no era muy grande, daba el rato para pasear con tranquilidad a orillas del mar.

—Ohayousoro.

De la entrada una cabeza gris se asomó junto a un par más que en seguida reconoció, entre ellas Kanan y Mari con quienes se había visto en la mañana. Los ojos carmesí de Chika no tardaron en iluminarse de la emoción y la alegría, sus rescatadoras venían a por ella sin embargo no en el mejor de los momentos.

—¿Eh, te tocaba hoy?— los ojos violeta de Kanan se entrecerraron dudosos al verla con el traje del Ryokan.

—Por la mañana.— Chika se lanzó en el mostrador deslizando los brazos por toda la madera hasta dejar las manos suspendidas en el aire.— Y lo olvide por completo.— añadió en un lamento.

—That's bad Chikacchi.— acompañando sus palabras Mari se apoyó en la espalda de Kanan quien la miro por encima del hombro.

You rio rascándose la mejilla. No era la primera vez que pasaba y de alguna manera sentía hasta lastima por su amiga, pero de alguna forma siempre se las buscaba y con razón; Chika era demasiado despistada.

—Bueno no nos queda más remedio.— sonrió la peli azul y Mari lo entendió por qué enseguida se separó y grito con su característico tono agudo para que las que estaban esperando fuera se enteraran.

—¡Let's have a party~!— Chika rápidamente negó ante la idea recordando aquella vez en que lo intentaron en una situación parecida.— No pasa nada Chikacchi todo está controlado.

Un giño de la rubia fue suficiente y Chika no le quedo otra que rendirse ante ella así que las hizo pasar dentro del Ryokan. Una vez se sentaron todas alrededor de una de las mesas cercanas ella se adentró a por las bebidas y un par de aperitivos que no tardo en traer en una bandeja. Con el servicio hecho Chika regreso detrás del mostrador.

Desde su lugar pudo apreciar los vistosos Yukata de cada una, variando desde un estampado simple y harmonioso, a uno vistoso y de alegres colores combinados entre sí para dar dicha sensación.

En palabras simples, estaban increíbles.

La vida retorno en el Ryokan en cuestión de segundos lo cual hizo el turno de Chika más llevadero. La diferencia era notable y la algarabía en la sala distaba de ser molesta o ruidosa. De vez en cuando ella se acercaba a participar en debates de los que no podía resistirse a participar en especial cuando Mari sacaba el tema del club de School Idols y Dia inmediatamente le saltaba con un gran _**'NO' **_marcado en la cara. A su vez, Ruby y Hanamaru les daban rápidos vistazos atentas a cualquier desastre por si debían intervenir. You y Kanan iban alternándose entre ambas conversaciones con tanta fluidez que Chika no oculto su sorpresa.

Hubiese seguido escuchando las conversaciones de sus amigas de no ser por el diminuto ladrido que vino de fuera del Ryokan seguido del traqueteo de cuatro patas contra la madera del suelo se llevaron su atención por completo.

Su alarma saltó en cuanto una mota marrón cruzo de refilón por el rabillo del ojo dirección a las habitaciones de los huéspedes. Chika rápidamente rodeo el mostrador e interceptó al animal antes de que se adentrara al pasillo de estas. La charla -o discusión, depende de cómo se viera- cesó, siendo sustituida y centrada en el curioso pug entre sus brazos.

—¿Prelude?— atinó a nombrar en cuanto reconoció esas facciones.— ¿Que se supone que haces aquí?

Como si esperara que entrara alguien más detrás del animal dirigió sus ojos carmesí a la entrada esperando a que su idea se cumpliera no obstante no apareció nadie, ni tan siquiera el típico grito que solía dar Riko se dejó escuchar. Ladeo la cabeza a un lado con millones de preguntas naciendo en su cabeza.

—¡So cute!

Gracias al desliz que tuvo al guiar su atención a la entrada, Prelude le fue arrebatado de las manos por la rubia quien se fue a sentar de nuevo a la mesa junto al cachorro. Chika no le dio mayor importancia pues había algo más importante aún y confiaba en que Mari y las chicas fueran a cuidarlo de mientras por lo que, avisando a You salió disparada del Ryokan en dirección a la casa de al lado.

Al salir percató en lo tarde que debía ser. Apenas se podía ver gracias a alguna que otra farola de la calle. El crujir de las piedras bajo sus pies resonó en sus oídos a medida que avanzaba.

Antes de tocar al timbre se dio un tiempo como para observar la vivienda. No parecía ser como las típicas casas tradicionales que había en Uchiura aquella era más moderna y se notaba que la habían construido hace poco. El timbre era uno mecánico cuya ubicación pudo descubrir gracias a la lucecita en la parte superior la cual dejaba al descubierto aquel botón que no dudo en tocar.

Desde fuera escucho el tamborileo de pasos acercándose y enseguida la puerta fue abierta en una estrecha brecha que dejó entrever un centelleante ojo violeta y una silueta opacando la luz entrante de dentro de la casa.

Chika trago pesado. Ahora si estaba preocupada ¿Se habría equivocado de casa? No, se dijo. Riko se lo había señalado con claridad la vez anterior y el cartel con el apellido "Sakurauchi" era lo suficientemente visible.

—Di-disculpa ¿Se encuentra Sakurauchi Riko por aquí?— sentía como la voz le temblaba al igual que las piernas. La persona que la observaba desde el otro lado la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

De repente la puerta fue cerrada en sus narices antes de ser abierta por completo revelando a una joven de cabellos azul oscuro peinados en un pequeño moño ubicado en uno de los lados. Chika escuchó como la peli azul murmuro algo por lo bajo antes de dar el llamado.

—¡Riri, tienes visita!— aviso aquella chica desconocida e inmediatamente el reclamó de la voz de Riko se hizo escuchar para su alivio.

—Te he dicho mil veces que está prohibido llamarme Riri.

Chika quedo pasmada con la joven que bajaba por las escaleras. Guardo una vez más aquel panorama que sus ojos pudieron captar a tiempo. Riko lucia espectacular, nada que ver con sus amigas, la reacción que le produjo no tenía comparación. El Yukata blanco con motivos florales le quedaba increíblemente bien y el Obi en su cintura perfilaba su bien dotada y esvelta figura. Como remate y guinda del pastel la peli roja se había recogido el pelo en un moño y en la parte superior de su típico mechón rojizo había una bonita flor rosada del tamaño perfecto.

—¿Takami-san?

Dudosa Riko termino de acortar la poca distancia que le quedaba hasta parar frente a Chika quien se rasco la cabeza denotando lo nerviosa que estaba.

—Riko-chan buenas noches.— saludó.

Estaba -en palabras simples- atontada y Riko era la causante de ello. Si no fuera por el carraspeo de la joven de ojos violeta que las acompañaba probablemente se hubiera quedado ahí rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo como estúpida hasta que le dieran las uvas.

—Buenas noches, ¿ocurre algo?— los ojos dorados la vieron con amabilidad al tiempo en que una dulce sonrisa se esbozó en los labios rosados.

Preparándose Chika puso una mano sobre sus labios y carraspeo, centrándose en el tema que la llevó frente a la belleza carmesí de enfrente.

—¿De casualidad esta Prelude por aquí?— pregunto queriendo cerciorarse antes de lanzar la bomba. Apenas lo comentó la oji violeta salió disparada escaleras arriba para la extrañez de la peli mandarina.

—¿Prelude? Sí, deb-. — ni siquiera termino de formular una respuesta coherente cuando sus ojos dieron con la cama vacía del animal. Un grito resonó por todo el vecindario asustando a la joven Takami.— ¡¿TSUSHIMA YOSHIKO DÓNDE ESTÁ PRELUDE?!

Riko abandono la puerta de entrada y corrió escaleras arriba todo lo rápido que el Yukata se lo permitió. Abajo Chika volvió a tragar saliva, preguntando si había hecho bien en venir sin el animal. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que la respuesta le llegara en forma de grito agónico por parte de la joven de nombre Yoshiko, a su vez, el gruñido de Riko pronunciando algo parecido a _**'Silent Cherry Blossom Nightmare**_**'** lo acompañó por unos segundos de anticipación.

Definitivamente nunca trataría de tentar al mal genio de la peli roja, nunca.

Unos minutos después del último indicio de vida de aquella joven, Chika vio bajar a Riko con tanta calma y lentitud que hizo que hasta el vello de sus brazos se erizara.

Era espeluznante.

—Siento el espectáculo.— se disculpó con una venia.

—No, no pasa nada.— contestó sacando fuerzas de flaqueza para que su voz no sonara trémula.— Prelude está en el Ryokan, esta al cuidado de unas amigas.

Riko alzó una ceja con preocupación por las palabras de la amante de las mikans lo cual la hizo reír por lo bajo.

—Chi- Takami-san.

Volteo sobre sus pasos viendo aquellos ojos dorados con fascinación y enseguida sus labios se curvaron en una de esas muchas sonrisas que tenía.

—Chika está bien. ¿Ibas a salir? Si quieres puedo cuidar de él hasta que vuelvas.— ofreció al notar como la peli roja se notaba un poco renuente a abandonar la casa.— Ah no te preocupes Shitake no está en casa.— añadió enseguida. Recordaba perfectamente su primer encuentro y como Riko parecía algo incomoda con la presencia del perro mayor.

—No, no es eso. Gracias por la oferta. Es solo que...— Chika detuvo sus pasos y espero paciente.— Me preocupa dejar a Yoc-chan sola en casa.

En un flash la peli mandarina pudo ver de refilón aquel cambio de humor tan inesperado. No le hacía falta ser un genio como para unir cabos y darse cuenta que "Yoc-chan" y "Yoshiko" son la misma persona.

—Tranquila si ocurre algo te ayudaré.

Acompañando las palabras Chika ofreció su mano esperando que Riko aceptara su oferta. Tenía ganas de que conociese a sus amigas desde que se encontraron. En sus pequeñas charlas la había notado en algunos momentos distante. Sospechaba que se debía a su falta de -por llamarlo de alguna manera- conectividad con las demás. Todos en la isla eran una gran familia muy unida así que no le era de extrañar que eso afectara a alguien que recién se había mudado y, para el colmo de Riko, en verano cuando todos se encontraban más dispersos que nunca.

—Está bien.

Riko sonrió con timidez antes de aceptar esa mano ofrecida por la menor de las Takami. Cuando sus manos se unieron Chika al fin pudo probar su teoría, la mano de Riko era muy pero que muy suave y los dedos de la mano eran extremadamente finos; tal vez eso era a lo que llamaban manos de pianista.

Una vez la peli roja se cercioró de que dejaba la puerta bien cerrada ambas se volvieron a tomar de las manos camino al Ryokan. Para suerte de Chika parecía que aún no había regresado ningún cliente ni si quiera su hermana con Shitake lo que le facilitó mucho más las cosas.

Al entrar las primeras en darle la bienvenida fueron You y Kanan pues parecía que las demás estaban más ocupadas dándole mimos al pug que se lo pasaba en grande con tanta atención.

—Escuchamos gritos zura, ¿estás bien?

Hanamaru quien fue la primera en dejar al perrito fijo sus ojos ámbar, parecidos a los de la pianista, en su Senpai. Por instinto, los ojos carmesí fueron guiados a la peli roja avergonzada escondida detrás de su espalda.

—Sí, sí no fue nada.— Chika se aguantó la palabra 'normal' con la que su mente quiso terminar la oración.— Ey, ¿me podéis prestar un momento de atención?

El circo alrededor del cachorro se detuvo poco a poco quedando Prelude en brazos de la peli roja menor y eso Riko lo notó.

—¿Qué es Chikacchi?

Mari fue la primera en hablar con su sonrisa felina. Como era de esperar de la directora de Uranohoshi la presencia de Riko, tomada de la mano de la chica mikan, no le pasó por alto sin embargo se aguantó el comentario.

—No vamos a formar ningún club de School Idols.— fue la instintiva respuesta de Dia quien, a diferencia de la rubia, no se dio cuenta de la pianista.

—Vamos, ¿porque no?— saltó en un fuerte bufido, las cejas anaranjadas fruncidas ante la calma que demostró la peli negra.— Es igual por ahora quiero presentaros a alguien.

Chika dejó de lado su eterna pelea y centro su atención en su invitada. Con la mano que tenía unida jaló a Riko al frente de todo dejándola expuesta frente a las demás. Diferentes expresiones volaron por toda la habitación, de algunas se mostraron curiosas, de otras -en específico Mari- divertidas y otras tantas la indiferencia era participe.

—¿Eh? Vaya, nada mal Chika.

Kanan recargó la cabeza en una de la mano que tenía apoyada en la mesa, y la heredera Ohara la secundó con una gran carcajada en cuanto el rostro de Chika mostro su total confusión. La pianista, al contrario de la chica despiste, pudo entender a la perfección la referencia, a consecuencia sus mejillas fueron tomando una tonalidad de rojo bien intenso.

—Kanan-chan ¿A qué te refieres?

Para el creciente desconcierto de la oji carmesí el lugar estalló en sonoras carcajadas tan peculiares eran que Riko dejó a un lado la vergüenza y se unió a ellas con una más sutil.

En cuanto las risas cesaron Chika se adentró a presentarlas como era debido dejando ir algún que otro comentario gracioso suspendido en el aire; obviamente dos de sus amigas en concreto grabaron en sus memorias dichas palabras y siguieron la noche con solo un pensamiento en mente, Chika iba a pagar por sus gracietas más tarde.

Luego de esa rara pero divertida ronda de presentación el ambiente se hizo más llevadero para Riko así que no tardó en acomodarse en aquel grupo tan bullicioso que Chika le presentó mientras, la misma volvió al único sitio donde debía estar.

A diferencia de la vez anterior esta vez se formó solo una conversación, una que envolvía a la peli roja y a su mascota. Parecía que el pug iba a ser el tema de conversación por el resto de la noche.

En el mostrador Chika se entretuvo escribiendo en una de las hojas blancas que había olvidada por ahí. Se le habían venido nuevas ideas como tema de debut como School Idol, y sí, Dia no conseguiría hacerla renunciar porque, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza ella iba con todo. Tal y como diría su mejor amiga You, "¡Para delante y a toda máquina!"

—Dicen que los perros se parecen a sus dueños.— los ojos carmín voltearon atentos a las palabras de Kanan.

—¿Quieres decir?

Riko fijó sus ojos dorados frente a frente con el rostro del pug, observándolo de forma analítica. Una mano entró en su campo de visión acariciando la pequeña cabeza del cachorro. Kanan se había acercado a Riko casi invasivamente a consecuencia de dicha acción y eso a Chika no le gustó en lo más mínimo, pero, lo que menos le sentó bien fueron las palabras que le siguieron.

—Sí. Él es igual de mono que su dueña.— una sonrisa galán fue ofrecida al tiempo en que la oji dorada se sonrojo furiosamente.

Chika inmediatamente dejó la hoja y el bolígrafo de lado y regresó al grupo con la única intención de detener el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación. Sin embargo, a medio camino Mari fue más rápida que ella y saltó a separarlas con un fuerte tirón a la oreja de la peli azul.

Sin poderlo aguantar dejó ir todo el aire que había retenido en un suspiro profundo que noto Riko desde la distancia. Alguien más también se dio cuenta, pero eligió guardar silencio, tenía otras cosas más importantes como era el claro ejemplo de:

—Ruby nada de caramelos.

Un destello verde brilló con fuerza y la pequeña dio su total rendición soltando la piruleta encima de la mesa.

—¡Ciao~!— la rubia alzó su mano despidiéndose de las chicas al tiempo en que la otra mantenía agarrada la oreja de la buceadora, arrastrándola dentro de la furgoneta entre quejas y lamentos.

Las hermanas Kurosawa al igual que Hanamaru ya hacia un buen rato que se habían retirado y ya solo quedaba ella junto a su mejor amiga y la peli roja con el pug.

Shima había vuelto con Shitake, este último gracias a los calmantes del veterinario no tardo en encerrarse en su caseta a dormir por lo que no hubo ningún tipo de problema que lo relacionara con Riko.

—Dentro de poco iré a por Mito, ¿quieres que te lleve You-chan?

La joven peli ceniza río avergonzada por su falta de coordinación con la rubia de ojos zircón. Se suponía que esta la iba a dejar en Numazu antes de ir a la isla de Awashima no obstante el comportamiento de Kanan hacia la pianista le hizo olvidar ese pequeño detalle.

—Siento los inconvenientes.— la castaña movió la mano restándole importancia al asunto, You era como una hermanita más a la que cuidar por lo que no le suponía ningún problema en encargarse de ella.

—Creo que yo también iré tirando para casa.— Acompañando las palabras Riko se levantó del banco con Prelude dormido en los brazos.

—Te acompaño.— con un pequeño saltó Chika cruzo el umbral de la puerta.

Por supuesto Riko trato de negarse sin embargo la gran sonrisa de la muchacha le hizo flaquear en su decisión.

Fuera del Ryokan la peli mandarina se dio el debido tiempo para estirar las manos al aire bajo la atenta mirada de un refulgente color dorado. La peli roja sonrió acomodando el perro entre sus manos.

—Tienes unas amigas muy divertidas. En especial Mari-san y Kanan-san.

Ante la mención de la oji violeta una mueca se instauro en los labios de Chika mas aquello no le fue impedimento para que se sintiera feliz por la chica. Desde un principio ese había sido su propósito cuando decidió presentarle a sus amigas, tenía el presentimiento de que se iban a llevar bien y para su alegría ese presentimiento fue el correcto.

—Todas tienen sus particularidades pero eso es lo que lo hace entretenido.— sonrió al pensar en ello.—¿Qué te parecieron?

—Me he dado cuenta de algunas cosas esta noche.— comentó y enseguida Chika posó sus ojos en ella. — Para empezar. Las hermanas Kurosawa.— señalo.— Ruby-chan es muy tierna pero extremadamente tímida con las personas a su alrededor y al parecer Dia-san la sobreprotege un montón, tanto que apenas me he podido acercar a hablar con ella.

Chika rio ante ello. Esa era Dia, si, y cualquiera que dijera que no mentiría.

—Sí, así son ellas dos. Tienen una muy buena relación y muy unida además.— Riko frunció el ceño desacorde y la peli mandarina se dio cuenta.

—Para continuar, Kanan-san parece ser muy coqueta y Mari-san es muy perspicaz y ¿celosa?— como preguntándose a ella misma eso último, decantó a un lado la cabeza en una pregunta silenciosa para su acompañante.— ¿Tienen alguna relación en concreto?

—Son amigas desde la primaria.— contestó enseguida.— Ellas dos y Dia-san se llevan muy bien.

De nuevo Riko arrugó la nariz en disconformidad, estaba segura que en las horas que paso junto a ellas apenas había visto alguna interacción entre ellas tres por lo que podía asegurar que dicha relación no existía entre la peli negra y las otras dos chicas.

—Hanamaru-chan al igual que Ruby-chan es muy tierna y parece saber un montón de cosas.— la sorpresa no se hizo esperar. Le asombró la sabiduría que la pequeña le demostró en su pequeña charla, estaba segura que muchas de las cosas que Hanamaru le había dicho ella las desconocía en su plenitud.

—Verdad que es asombrosa.— dijo entusiasmada por la asertividad del análisis.— Aunque no lo sabe todo y te sorprendería mucho si supieras.— Chika utilizó el tono enigmático esperaba que Riko lo descubriera por ella misma porque era algo bastante gracioso de ver.

—Tampoco creo que haya nadie que lo sepa todo.— acordó apenada.— Por cierto ¿a You-chan le gustan los barcos? Lo digo por sus "Yousoro" y ese saludo que hace con la mano.

Como si quisiera imitar a la peli ceniza Riko midió su tono de voz haciéndolo parecido a los de la chica, a causa de ello Chika no pudo detener las carcajadas que pujaron por su cuello.

—El padre de You-chan es Capitán de barco y ella lo admira tanto que quiere convertirse en Capitán también.

Un "Eh" voló por parte de Riko quien no se esperaba dicha información. En su tiempo a Tokio no había conocido prácticamente a nadie que llegara admirar a su progenitor con tanta devoción como para seguir sus pasos así que pensó que tales personas no existían. Pero aquel pequeño pueblo costero le demostró lo contrario o, más bien cierta peli mandarina se lo mostró.

—No me lo esperaba.

—Nadie se espera nada.— habló de inmediato Chika con su sonrisa.— Quiero decir nadie espera nada hasta que pasa frente a nuestros ojos. Solo nos queda esperar y observar.

—Bueno no lo entiendo mucho.— sonrió correspondiendo a la joven.— Pero creo que entiendo que quieres decirme. ¿Algo como que hay que conocer para juzgar?

La sonrisa de la menor de las Takami fue suficiente para darle a entender la afirmación silenciosa escondida detrás de esa acción. Por su puesto Chika se tenía una inocente doble intención guardada en sus palabras. Si bien, concordaba con Riko en su mayoría de comentarios hacia las chicas, habían de las que estaba segura de que la pianista se sorprendería con el pasar del tiempo.

—Sí.— asintió.— ¿Estas libre este Martes?— un destello esperanzado brotó de los ojos carmesí al formular la pregunta.

—Por la tarde estoy libre.

Chika saltó de la emoción murmurando un "genial" al mismo tiempo. Un par de vueltas por ahí otras por allá, la joven se plantó frente a Riko con alegría.

—¿Te apetece ir en barco?

Riko no respondió enseguida y se le quedo viendo como si la joven de enfrente ya no fuera de este mundo.

* * *

**N/A**: _*No se si a esto se le llamaría regreso…*_

Buenos días/tardes/noches/madrugada(? *Quien sabe*

Aquí va una nueva historia de mi cosecha, esta vez, con un FF distinto al fandom Nanofate. Esta vez protagonizado por las chicas de "Love Live Sunshine!", específicamente ChikaRiko.

Estoy al tanto del "odio" al ship pero quería hacerlo y lo hice. Sinceramente ni a mi me gustó hasta que me enganche al arte de KOUGI; esa persona y su arte es asdjasoidhjoiasdhj.

Decir que paralelamente lo estaré subiendo en Wattpad (no se si esto lo puedo decir xD) así que enlace al FF en Wattpad en el perfil para quienes les interese.

**PD:** Un cambio de aires nunca viene mal, especialmente cuando tu cabeza esta tan llena de NanoFate que ya no piensas con claridad.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Love Live! School Idol Project no me pertenece, le pertenece a su(s) respectivo(s) dueño(s).

* * *

**ChikaRiko: Capítulo 2**

—Quédate quieta quieres.— reclamó echando un vistazo hacia atrás donde se encontraba cierta peli azul haciendo todo tipo de poses -a su parecer- raras.— Aún no le he dicho que vendrías.

Estaba preocupada por lo que la peli mandarina pudiera pensar acerca de la presencia de su prima. Tal vez Chika esperaba ir con ella a ese pequeño paseo en barco por las distintas islas sin nadie más que ellas dos a solas. Pensar en aquella opción hizo que se le subieran los colores a la cabeza y los nervios a la anticipación vinieran a ella.

No entendía nada de su reaccionar cuando se trataba de la joven Takami. En el poco tiempo que llegó a interactuar con ella le pareció una persona muy peculiar entre muchas otras cosas, pero, hasta en ese corto periodo de tiempo ella pudo darse cuenta de que una sombra opacaba esos ojos carmesí. Riko no lo entendía, Chika parecía de las típicas chicas de refulgentes ojos y actuar hiperactivo, de aquellas que te arrastrarían a hacer una locura solo para comprobar algo tan incierto como un presentimiento. Pero, a pesar de que la peli mandarina daba el pego siempre la acompañaba esa mancha negra tapando parte de ese resplandor.

—¡RIKO-CHAAAAAN!

A la lejanía del puerto vio como una mota blanca se acercaba al muelle. Tanto ella como su acompañante entrecerraron los ojos tratando de ver la figura subida en la proa del barco, saludándolas con efusividad. Riko dejo ir una sonora risa cuando en seguida otra voz bastante familiar se escuchó por encima, regañando la estupidez de la oji carmseí.

—¡Chika bájate de ahí!

Kanan quien estaba al timón de la embarcación asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla del puente de mando; las cejas azules notoriamente fruncidas. Chika se agachó haciendo una mueca y se sentó como un cachorro obediente; Kanan podía dar mucho miedo cuando se lo proponía.

Pronto llegaron al muelle y Kanan dio sus pertinentes maniobras con tanta destreza que sorprendió a sus dos espectadoras. Chika fue la primera en bajar a tierra firme y acercárseles con esa sonrisota que le caracterizaba. Riko enseguida avanzó un par de pasos con su prima pegada a la espalda correspondiendo aquella sonrisa con una muy parecida.

—Bueno aquí tiene su pequeño y humilde bote Miss Sakurauchi.— bromeo y Riko juró ver como Kanan hacia el ademán de avanzar mas fue detenida por la nueva presencia de vivaces ojos zircón quien apareció para llevársela a la parte trasera.— Ah, por su puesto para ti también Yoshiko-chan.— añadió al notar la presencia de la joven.

—¡Es Yohane!— separándose de la espalda de la peli roja, Yoshiko alzó ambas manos al aire.

Riko a su lado bufó con ganas y Chika la observó con curiosidad.

—¿Yohane?— pronunció y la _Chuunibyou_ sonrió.

—Es un mal habito que tiene.— aclaró la pianista golpeando la cabeza de la menor para que se detuviera en ese preciso instante.— Compórtate, por favor.— le susurró y volvió sus ojos dorados a Chika.— Perdona que la haya traído, no podía dejarla sola en casa.

—No, tranquila contra más seamos mejor.— Chika se rascó la mejilla con el índice con cierta culpabilidad.— Derecho quien debería disculparse soy yo. Se me paso decirte que vendrían todas.

Lejos de lo que pudo pensar Chika una gran sonrisa sincera se formó en sus labios con tan buena noticia. Era claro que le hubiera gustado ir a solas con la peli mandarina pero si era con ella y sus amigas tampoco le diría que no. La noche anterior le habían caído muy bien y esperaba poder compartir muchas más charlas junto a ellas.

—Nada de eso. Gracias.

Un asentimiento satisfactorio por parte de la oji carmín y las tres chicas se subieron al barco con ayuda de Chika quien parecía desenvolverse con mucha facilidad por el suelo resbaladizo. Al contrario, Riko había tenido que agarrarse de su brazo en muchas de las ocasiones para no caer y Yoshiko resbaló nada más puso un pie en cubierta.

Con la dificultad que las dos novatas le pusieron como reto Chika las llevó detrás de todo donde esperaban las demás disfrutando del suave balanceo de las olas contra él barco. En cuanto la figura de Riko se asomó por detrás de la caseta el bullicio se hizo notar con más claridad. La cálida bienvenida de las chicas le llegó en forma de abrazos y saludos alegres tanto que no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse de que su prima se hubiera caído al agua.

—Maldición, eso dolió.

De detrás de la caseta Yoshiko apareció sobándose el trasero al tiempo en que una mueca de dolor se mostró en su rostro. De repente las voces fueron disminuyendo en su tono hasta apagarse. Todas las presentes pusieron su atención a la intrusa; algunas curiosas, de otras recelosas y una en concreto asustadiza. Pero la que sin duda resalto entre todas fueron los ámbar de la menor de cabellos castaños.

—¿Yoshiko-chan?— mencionó Hanamaru asomándose por debajo del brazo de Riko.

La joven _Chuunibyou _dejo ir un diminuto chirrido con los dientes al reconocer a la chica y pronto sus mejillas tomaron color. Yoshiko trató de retroceder con la intención de huir sin embargo la castaña fue lo suficientemente rápida como para atraparla en un abrazo que las llevó al húmedo suelo.

Por tercera vez la peli azul sintió el suelo mojado y el agudo dolor que este le juró nada más pisarlo, no obstante, Hanamaru se encargó de que lo olvidara casi al instante en cuanto acercó su rostro peligrosamente.

—¿Zuramaru?

Riko no sabía si alegrarse por la escena Yuri que aquella tonta datenshi le estaba dando o preocuparse por ella; una difícil decisión, desde luego. Las alarmas se dispararon cuando, en un ataque de pánico, la peli azul se deshizo del abrazo y se deslizo hasta la proa, dispuesta a saltar por ella a pesar de que el barco ya había desembarcado hacía rato.

Riko salió corriendo detrás de la joven y Chika la imitó en cuanto el terror surco en los dorados de la pianista.

Entre las dos lograron atrapar a la oji violeta antes de que saltara al agua. Un suspiro de alivio no tardo en dejar los labios de la peli mandarina, al contrario, Riko no tardo en pegar el grito en el cielo, regañando a Yoshiko con el mejor de su repertorio.

Todas, incluida Dia, miraron aquella escena con nuevos sentimientos encontrados, el asombro plasmado en la cara. Hanamaru desde el suelo respiró tranquila con la mano al pecho en cuanto Chika le alzó el pulgar a lo lejos.

Después de aquel incidente Riko no dejo que su atención se distrajera con nada más que la _Chuunibyou_. Yoshiko parecía más calmada compartiendo su bebida con las menores del braco después del tremendo regaño que se ganó. De alguna manera le parecía asombroso que se conocieran, pero en cuanto la idea de "familia" se le cruzó por la mente, aquel asombro se convirtió en comprensión. Yoshiko nació y se crio en Numazu y ella y su familia se hubieran instalado en esa zona de no ser porque su madre se enamoró de las vistas que había de la playa de Uchiura desde su actual casa.

Recordaba como de pequeña había ido alguna que otra vez a casa de sus tíos a jugar con Yoshiko. Esos días en que se quedaba sus tíos se la llevaban de tour por todos lados, recordaba los pingüinos en la isla de Awashima o el delicioso helado que le compraban en Numazu sin embargo de Uchiura solo tenía el pequeño recuerdo difuso de que hizo una amiga en un evento traumático en el que se separó de sus padres y termino en la playa.

De alguna forma volvió a encontrarse con ellos, pero lo que ocurrió ese día su mente lo bloqueo; muy probablemente.

—¿Qué tanto piensas?

Los ojos dorados se posaron en la silueta recortada por el sol de Chika, quien se acercaba con dos latas de refresco, una en cada mano. Riko tomó la que le era ofrecida con un diminuto "gracias" perdido en el aire, al mismo tiempo la peli mandarina decidió sentarse a su lado, mirando en la misma dirección que ella veía.

—Vigilo que no se le ocurra hacer otra locura.— entrecerró los ojos con advertencia en cuanto los violeta se posaron unos segundos en ella. Chika rio.

—Relájate, ya has visto que somos muchas para controlarla.— un pequeño vistazo al trio de primero fue suficiente para notar como Hanamaru también cuidaba de la peli azul de una manera más física.

Riko no pudo ganar ante la tranquilidad de las palabras empleadas por la peli mandarina, por lo que, encorvando un poco su espalda hacia atrás, decidió sentir la fresca brisa del mar y el graznar de alguna que otra gaviota de la zona.

El silencio reino entre ellas dos por mucho tiempo. No hacían falta las palabras, no las necesitaban cuando la comodidad de estar juntas, la una con la otra, se sentía tan y tan bien.

—Creo que este es un buen lugar.— dijo Kanan saliendo de la caseta.

—¡Let's go swimming~!

Mari no esperó a que Kanan echara el ancla y saltó al agua cristalina salpicando al trio de primero que se encontraban cerca de ahí, al mismo tiempo a Dia quien no dudo en saltar a por ella.

—¿You nos turnamos?— los violeta de Kanan se posaron en su Kōhai apoyada en uno de los barandales, riendo a destajo.

—¡Yousoro~!— respondió con la mano en la cabeza.— ¿Chika-chan te vienes?

Despertando de su ensoñación la mencionada no le quedo de otra que aceptar, por lo empezó a desvestirse ante la sonrojada mirada de la pianista que había salido de su propio mundo en cuanto el primer grito rompedor se hizo presente.

—Riko-chan vente.— ofreció.— El agua de aquí es increíble.

Chika no espero respuesta y se fue al encuentro de su mejor amiga las cuales se lanzaron por el mismo lugar que la "Shiny", mojando al trio de primero una vez más. Aquello causo que Dia fuera a por ellas, en especial a por Chika, según ella, por haber mojado a su hermana pequeña.

La joven pianista se rio por lo cómico de la escena. Ver a Chika patalear lejos de la peli negra era gracioso, sí, pero lo más gracioso de todo aquello era las ahogadas disculpas que la peli mandarina trataba de dar con dificultad gracias al agua que le entraba en la boca por andar distraída procurando que Dia no la alcanzara.

El vestido blanco que llevaba quedó en el olvido junto a la bolsa de la playa, dejando al descubierto un bonito bikini rosado amoldado a la delgada figura que poseía.

—¿Vas a nadar?

La pregunta de su prima la distrajo de su cometido por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando Chika se quedó flotando en medio del mar, embelesada por su figura. A causa de ello su destino fue escrito en ese mismo instante y confirmado en cuanto el cuerpo de Dia se le lanzó encima con la intención de hundirla para siempre.

—Sí. No hagas ninguna locura.— pidió en un tono suplicante porque a pesar de todo ella siempre se preocuparía por la datenshi.

Corroborando sus palabras apoyó uno de sus pies por el barandal y saltó al encuentro de las demás. La sensación de frio la asaltó en cuanto el primer contacto con el agua se dio. Nado hasta la superficie volviendo a ver aquel resplandeciente sol. La sensación de frio aún seguía ahí, pero en cuanto hizo el esfuerzo de acercarse a la primera persona que diviso entre las olas ese frio se transformó en templanza y pronto un gemido de gusto salió de sus labios.

—Ey, Riko-chan viniste.— fue el entusiasta saludo de You.— Si buscas a Chika-chan probablemente este ya en el fondo del mar.

Riko quiso preguntar por ello sin embargo algo rozó su tobillo asustándola. Tal fue el espanto que no pudo evitar saltar a los brazos de la peli ceniza. You la rodeo con sus brazos sin saber que más hacer, prácticamente la tenía encima chirriando con los dientes.

No muy lejos de ellas las burbujas provenientes del fondo marino se hicieron más notorias llamando la atención de ambas jóvenes. Con un fuerte impulso una mancha anaranjada salió a la superficie granjeándose que la pianista gritara presa del pánico de que fuera algún habitante de esos marinos.

Chika no dudo en pegar una buena bocanada de aire cuando sintió como el oxígeno de la superficie retornaba a sus pulmones. Vaya que lo había extrañado. La oji carmesí tomo nota ante lo sucedido; JÁMAS y cuando decía JÁMAS era nunca más en su efímera vida volvería a meterse en el agua con una Dia de instintos asesinos.

Su experiencia quedaría marcada como fuego en su cabeza.

—¿Chika-chan?

Riko la llamó entre lagrimones lo que hizo que su corazón se encogiera preocupado mas cuando se fijó bien en la posición en la que estaban sus dos amigas no dudó en ocultar parte de su rostro en el agua para esconder aquella mueca de niña pequeña berrinchuda.

—Te juro que no es lo que crees Chika-chan.— se apresuró a decir la futura capitán deshaciendo el abrazo de Riko sobre ella. Lo que menos quería era morir antes de haber realizado su mayor sueño así que disculpándose se fue nadando bien lejos de aquel par.

—Por favor, no me des esos sustos.

—¿Que hacían tan pegadas?— Chika ignoro el reclamó y se adentró a preguntar entre dientes con su boca achicada.

La peli roja tardo en lograr comprenderlo hasta que su mente encajó todas las piezas del puzle; ella encima de la peli ceniza aferrándose con fuerza a su cabeza, sí, sin duda parecía otra cosa.

—No fue a propósito algo paso entre mis piernas y rozo mi tobillo.— en cuanto las palabras salieron alguien más encajó piezas y su rostro lo dijo todo para la peli roja.— Chika…-chan.

Los ojos dorados resplandecieron con fiereza. La dueña de ellos resolutiva a que esta vez la chica mandarina terminara en el fondo del mar para no volver jamás.

—No, no Riko-chan fue sin querer.

Chika extendió una mano al frente esperando detener el peligroso avance de la pianista. Error. Riko aprovechó ese mismo brazo para atrapar a la peli mandarina en una fuerte llave alrededor de la cabeza que le dificultó el mantenerse a flote.

—¡Silent Cherry Blossom Nightmare!

Luego de ese evento en el que cierta amante de las mikans casi pierde la vida Kanan decidió por sí misma no volver a parar a no ser que se tratara para pisar tierra firme. Por ello, lo primero que hizo fue poner rumbo a la isla de Awashima donde ella y Mari residían. Era un lugar pequeño, pero sin duda les iba a gustar las vistas que se podían apreciar desde el templo Awashima y si se daban un poco de prisa podrían pasar después a ver los pingüinos que estaban cerca de la entrada.

Una vez llegaron al muelle de la isla desembarcaron con lo justo y necesario dejando a buen recaudo lo demás dentro del puente de mando donde Kanan se aseguró de cerrar con llave. Chika extendió las manos al aire desentumeciendo aquellos músculos que se le habían dormido en el transcurso del viaje.

—¿Kanan, pasaremos a ver los pingüinos?— You la miró expectante y a Ruby le brillaron los ojos con la idea.

—¿Eh? ¿Ahora?— los ojos violeta mostraron decepción.— Pensé que podíamos ir primero al Templo.

—No hay manera de que ahora pueda subir hasta ahí arriba.— fue la primera queja proveniente de la peli mandarina y por extraño que pareciese Dia estuvo de acuerdo.

—Hagamos esto.— interrumpió Mari y todas la regresaron a ver.— Vayamos a ver a los pingüinos y luego podemos ir al hotel Ohara a cenar, la casa invita.— un guiño de ojo de la Italiana y la buceadora supo que no tenía nada que hacer.

—Que bien, podre ver a Sanpin-chan.— la alegría era palpable en el rostro de Ruby quien hizo que muchas rieran enternecidas.

Dejando que parte del grupo guiara a las nuevas Kanan se acercó a reclamar a la rubia mas esta expuso un punto muy importante que la hizo desistir ante esa idea.

—Es tarde así que el templo lo podemos dejar para otro día, el verano es muy largo.— Mari sonrió ante la idea que le vino de repente.— Después de dejarlas en casa si aun tienes ganas podemos subir tu y yo.

El rostro de Kanan enrojeció ante la idea. Un carraspeo fue suficiente para que volviera a centrarse sin embargo no lo suficiente para que su cuerpo pudiera deshacerse del sonrojo.

—Mari. Es un lugar sagrado.— riñó en un leve farfullo y la extranjera se aguantó las carcajadas posando una mano en su propio estómago.

—How bold, Kanan~.— una expresión gatuna se formó en los labios de la rubia y Kanan entendió la referencia.

—¡MARI!

Ambas adolescentes se persiguieron hasta alcanzar al grupo. Dentro del recinto Kanan entró a hablar con el propietario el cual conocía desde muy pequeña. El hombre con su gran sonrisa no tuvo problemas en dejarle entrar, ofreciéndole un par de toallas que pronto dejo encima de una de las sillas del recinto de los pingüinos.

—¿Eh, que vamos hacer aquí?— fue la pregunta de Riko hacia Chika en cuanto Kanan cerró la reja detrás de ella.

—Solo son unos pingüinos.

Chika meneo la cabeza de lado a lado en busca de uno en concreto. Cuando lo encontró agarró la mano de la peli roja se acercó al pingüino hembra con total precariedad; tratando de no asustarla.

—¿Si pero ya está bien que estemos aquí?— insistió una vez más sin dejar de mirar todo a su alrededor.

Había muchos pingüinos arremolinados en las esquinas de los límites de las rejas, solo unos pocos valientes se habían atrevido a pasear entre ellas y uno de ellos fue agarrado de inmediato por la castaña de ojos ámbar.

—Mira aquí esta. Mikan-chan.— saludó Chika a la pingüino y esta siguió a lo suyo por lo que no tuvo más remedio que agarrarla y separarla del revoltoso grupo de pingüinos.— Dime, a que es bonita.

No fue una pregunta y Riko lo noto enseguida. Observó analíticamente al pingüino pataleando en el aire con sus patitas y sus dos alas extendidas para mantenerse en equilibrio. La ternura la en volvió en cuanto Chika junto su cara al lado del animal con una sonrisa equiparable a la de una niña pequeña de 5 años. Algo en su pecho se removió porque su corazón comenzó una torna de palpitaciones que iban en aumento con el pasar de los segundos.

—Sí, es muy bonita.— posó una mano en la cabeza del animal acariciándola antes de que la peli mandarina decidiera que ya era suficiente estrés y la libero, dejándola volver con los suyos.— Se parece mucho a ti.

Chika no pudo evitar hinchar el pecho con orgullo ante tal afirmación. Desde su niñez que había visto crecer aquel pingüino con sus propios ojos, incluso ella misma se había ofrecido a ayudar en algunas de las ocasiones, así que, prácticamente se podría decir que era suya. El nombre "Mikan" solo había sido un añadido más para que se interesara por completo por la pingüino.

—Qué me dices, ¿quieres coger a uno?

Kanan les dio un vistazo a lo lejos señalando la silla que puso en medio del recinto. Los ojos carmesí de Chika brillaron frente a tal oportunidad, desde hacía unos minutos atrás que se enteró de que irían a verlos había estado pensando en cual se ajustaba más a Riko, y tenía al perfecto. La peli azul pareció entenderlo porque enseguida sentó a la peli roja en la silla mientras Chika iba a por ella.

Cuando la joven amante de las mandarinas volvió con uno Kanan comenzó a explicarle lo esencial para que no ocurriera ningún accidente y el pingüino se le resbalara de las manos, hecha su explicación colocó la toalla encima de las piernas de la pianista y se apartó para darle espacio a Chika.

—Riko-chan te presento a Kururi.

—¿Riri?— pregunto Yoshiko quien también estaba atenta a ese trio.

—Ku-ru-ri.— repitió Kanan divertida por el semblante que se le quedo a la datenshi.— Tu ven aquí conmigo tengo el perfecto para ti.

Y tal como lo dijo Kanan se llevó a Yoshiko de ahí hasta la manada, donde se encontraban las menores y Dia con sus respectivos pingüinos a la vista.

—¿Qué te parece? No es bonita también.

Riko no contestó y se dedicó a mover sus dedos por la tripa blanca del animal probando la suavidad de este. Realmente era muy suave al tacto y por alguna razón que desconocía, luego de abandonar las manos de Chika, esta se calmó con su presencia. Si se ponía a mirarla bien aún se notaba que era un bebe, sus facciones tenían ese toque delgado al igual que su pico y aquel cuerpecito que casi llegaba abarcar con la totalidad de sus manos.

—Es realmente suave.— los ojos dorados brillaron entusiastas de haber descubierto algo nuevo y con esos mismos ojos miró a la joven enfrente dejándola fascinada en cuanto carmesí y dorado se encontraron.

La joven Takami hubiera seguido en sus cavilaciones de no ser porque el choque de uno de los pingüinos contra su pierna la hizo voltear al suelo. Ahí, debajo se encontraba el enérgico e hiperactivo pingüino de You, Chage, y no muy lejos de él la oji azul se acercaba.

—¿Oh, esta es Kururi? Eso es extraño solo se acerca a Mikan.

De entre todos los pingüinos solo 2 en especial había conocido y que You mencionara el nombre del pingüino de Chika y -ahora- su pingüino en una frase como aquella le hizo especial felicidad.

—El tuyo sigue siendo un hiperactivo por lo que veo.— dijo en tono burlón la peli mandarina.

—Que se le va hacer él va a toda máquina.

You rio con orgullo al mismo tiempo en que su pose típica de saludo de marinero salía a relucir al frente una vez más, causando las risas de las dos presentes. Riko dejo a Kururi al suelo sintiéndose satisfecha. Al momento de dejarla pudo corroborar el comentario de You e inevitablemente una risilla escapo de sus labios mientras su mano era llevada a sus labios.

—Kiseki-kun, Shiny~

Como si fuera un llamado el rostro de las presentes voltearon a Mari y al pingüino mencionado todo para poder presenciar como este abría el pico en un fuerte graznido; correspondiendo al llamado.

—Como era de esperarse Mari está a otro nivel.— fue el inevitable susurrar de Chika. You y Riko lo afirmaron con sus cabezas.

Al terminar su pequeño evento en el recinto de los pingüinos las chicas se dirigieron al hotel Ohara dejando a Kanan a cargo de llevar el barco hasta el hotel para más rapidez y eficacia.

Dentro del hotel los gritos de sorpresa se proyectaron por toda la brillante sala de recepción del hotel, incluso, las que ya habían estado alguna que otra vez – en especial Ruby y Hanamaru- se dejaron impresionar nuevamente.

Todo en aquel lugar resplandecía de brillantes tonos blanco y dorado. El agua que salía era tan transparente que se podía ver perfectamente a través de ella. Riko fue la primera en mirar con fascinación las distintas obras y esculturas esparcidas por los múltiples pasillos a los que daba esa sala. Chika junto a You no se preocuparon de ocultad su sorpresa abriendo la boca todo lo grande que sus mandíbulas desencajadas les permitieron; para ellas también era la primera vez en aquel carísimo hotel. Por su lado Yoshiko se dejó caer al suelo dramáticamente tras pronunciar algo que ninguna de las chicas pudo entender; tal vez Hanamaru lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque se encontraba en su propio mundo observando la apetitosa carta del restaurante de al lado.

—¡Ok! let's go chicas.

Con una de sus manos apuntando a uno de los pasillos la rubia las guio hasta arriba en el ático donde se encontraba una de las suites del hotel de la que ella se había apropiado desde hacía mucho tiempo, después de que sus padres la fueran cambiando de habitaciones constantemente; siempre una planta más alta que la anterior.

A medida que fueron entrando a la suite no faltaron los gritos y jadeos de asombro, ya solo le faltaba la típica frase de Kanan tachando a los ricos por locos y aquello hubiese sido perfecto para la oji zircón. La rubia rio ante la idea. Aprovechando que todas estaban en su propio mundo avisó al servicio de que fueran preparándolo todo en la habitación contigua.

Las chicas que estaban al lado no se dieron cuenta de cómo los empleados entraban y salían a excepción de Dia quien ya estaba al tanto de todo. Enseguida entró Kanan esquivando a uno de los camareros justo en la puerta, siendo recibida por el dúo de mayores.

—¿Se puede saber qué hacen?— las cejas azules cayeron decepcionadas frente a panorama que le mostraban.

—Kanan-chan esto es enooooooorme.— con una exagerada expresión Chika giró medio cuerpo viendo a la mayor con sus ojos centelleantes comparables a los de una niña pequeña.— Y tiene un televisor propio.

En respuesta a ello, la mayor se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano al tiempo en que una débil sonrisa se posaba en sus labios para gracia de la propietaria. La mayor de las Kurosawa suspiró antes de responder con cierto tono divertido.

—Tú eras igual o peor. ¿Recuerdas?— dijo rememorando el momento en su mente y a la peli azul no le quedo de más que desviar la cara avergonzada.

Uno de los empleados se acercó a Mari en cuanto los preparativos estuvieron listos y esta, sin hacerse esperar, las hizo entrar dentro. Cada una tomo un lugar en las dos mesas redondas dispuestas en la sala.

—Todo esto es realmente bonito.

Riko junto ambas manos al frente admirada por el manjar servido encima de las dos mesas. Nunca pensó que llegaría a probar tan delicioso manjar, no fue hasta que dio el primer bocado que su boca sintió derretirse del gozo. Al contrario que ella la joven de cabellos mandarina junto a su mejor amiga engulleron sin contemplación la comida dispuesta en sus platos como si la vida les fuera en ello; un único pensamiento cruzo en sus mentes: delicioso.

Apenas Chika despegó la cara del plato Riko aprovechó para pasarle la servilleta por la cara limpiando todo rastro de comida. Un furioso sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de la oji carmesí más no dijo nada y se dejó hacer hasta que la misma Riko decidió que ya era suficiente.

Como era de esperar Mari no dejó escapar la oportunidad de molestarlas y así lo hizo siendo respaldada por Kanan y ligeramente You; sorprendentemente la datenshi se les unió haciendo que Riko perdiera la cordura por unos minutos.

Todo en aquella habitación eran risas y el propósito de Chika para que Riko se sintiera con más confianza en ese numeroso grupo fue un gran éxito, como extra Yoshiko también se les unió con sus propias particularidades, particularidades que utilizaban tanto la castaña como la peli roja de coletas para burlarse y hacer más llevadero el ambiente.

* * *

**Reviews Time:**

**gerardo baez: **O siii, ve preparándolo porque Dia tendrá su pequeña 'intromisión' con ese par (e.e). Y gracias por comentar xD

**Miroslava110: **Un/a nakamaaa siiii! (jajja) Me alegra que te este gustando y muchas gracias por pasarte a dejar un review :)


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Love Live! School Idol Project no me pertenece, le pertenece a su(s) respectivo(s) dueño(s).

* * *

**ChikaRiko: Capítulo 3**

Levantó la mano con la que sostenía el mango del cepillo ocultando el brillante sol que hoy -más que nunca- se esforzaba para hacerse notar desde ahí arriba. Su cabeza anaranjada solo llevaba unos minutos ahí abajo y ya sentía el ardor en la punta de su pelillo rebelde y parte de la coronilla.

Con desagrado observó los azulejos extendiéndose bajo sus pies y una mueca se formó en sus labios; esto iba para rato.

Ella, más que nadie amaba limpiar la piscina porque decía que con ello podía sentir el verano llegar, pero el día de hoy podía sentir como el verano no solo llegaba si no que se le echaba encima con todo lo que este representaba. Se suponía que aquel trabajo se hacía en grupos de tres a cuatro personas como mínimo sin embargo las chicas con las que le tocó se escabulleron con sus familias de viaje, abandonándola a su suerte.

—Todos tienen tanta suerte.

Lo cierto es que apenas ella podía irse de viaje gracias a que su propia familia era participé de "aprovecharse" de aquellos afortunados que podían darse el lujo de viajar. Mientras ellos se daban el descanso de sus vidas a ella le tocaba trabajar para ellos como la hija menor de los dueños del Ryokan. Si hoy se había librado era por el simple hecho de su responsabilidad con la escuela.

—¿De qué te quejas tanto?

Chika resopló de nuevo sabiendo a quien pertenecía esa voz, después de todo fue quien le informó del estado de sus compañeras.

—Dia-san no es justo.— lloriqueo dirigiendo sus ojitos de cachorro desamparado.— Ayúdame.

La actual presidenta se presionó un punto entre ceja y ceja. Aunque le molestara admitir esta vez Chika tenía toda la razón y era de seguro que se encargaría de esas otras tres estudiantes en cuanto volvieran de sus viajes.

—Está bien, termino unas cosas y bajo a ayudarte.— la peli mandarina saltó por todos lados gritando de la alegría a lo que Dia no tardó en interrumpirla.— No lo malinterpretes solo porque estoy de acuerdo en algo contigo.

El rostro de la peli negra fue apartado de los carmesí que la vieron divertidos. Presionada por ello Dia acabó abandonando el lugar a paso acelerado bajo la atenta mirada de Chika.

Una vez se fue la joven retomo sus quehaceres con más ganas, tanta fue su concentración que para cuando regresó la mayor de las Kurosawa enlistada en su traje deportivo ella ya tenía media piscina limpia.

—Te estaba esperando Dia-san.— una de las manos de la menor fue alzada, saludando a su Senpai quien no salía de su asombro. ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Una hora, tal vez?

—¡Ey! ¿cuándo fue que limpiaste tanto?

Por un momento Dia dejó de lado su porte elegante para saltar dentro del agujero e ir junto a la oji carmesí.

—No lo se.— sonrió con despreocupación.— Cuando me di cuenta ya tenía todo esto hecho.

Con un ligero movimiento de ojos apunto la media parte que resplandecía bajo los rayos del sol. Algo en la mente de la peli negra hizo_ 'click' _porque enseguida golpeo ligeramente la cabeza de Chika quien soltó un pequeño quejido.

—Ves que cuando quieres puedes.

Chika rio avergonzada por el alabó. No todos los días se podía obtener algo tan maravilloso de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, mucho menos ella.

—Bien.— dijo resolutiva y Dia fijo sus ojos curiosos.— Un último esfuerzo.

Con la misma facilidad que esas palabras salieron de sus labios la amante de las mandarinas continuó fregando el suelo con el cepillo y la oji verde no tardó en unirse.

Con el pasar de los minutos Dia fue consciente de las palabras de su Kōhai. Ya casi estaban, solo una cuarta parte y listo, pero ¡Hacía una calor tremenda! Chika desde su lugar le dio un pequeño vistazo de refilón Dia parecía estar sufriendo bajó el brillante sol. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de la desventaja de tener el cabello negro a diferencia de ella que los tenía claros.

—¿Dia-san, traes coletero?— una mirada interrogativa fue lanzada siendo recibida de inmediato por la negativa en los ojos verde.

Inmediatamente Chika se acercó a su bolsa de deporte y de ahí sacó uno con una flor de Sakura pegada, tenía pensado regalárselo a Riko, pero en vista del sufrimiento de su acompañante decidió entregárselo.

—Puedes quedártelo.— la mano de Chika fue estirada con el adorno en la palma y una resplandeciente sonrisa en boca que lograron descolocar a la peli negra por unos segundos.

Un cosquilleo le recorrió por todo el brazo cuando los finos dedos de Dia rozaron con su palma dejándola descolocada por la sutileza en esa acción.

—Gracias, Chika-san.— sonrió tímida la mayor y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar se apartó a continuar su labor.

La peli mandarina fijó sus ojos rojizos al frente y lo que vio la dejó sin habla; como con la peli roja su corazón dio una voltereta lateral acompañada de una pirueta hacia atrás.

¡¿Qué demonios había sido eso?!

Después de ese evento Chika no se atrevió a acercarse a Dia más de lo que su corazón y sus nervios se lo permitieron. Seguía sin entender ese nuevo sentimiento que había empezado a florecer en su pecho y el que estuvieran las dos a solas no lo mejoró.

—¡Ah, Onee-chan! Aquí estas.

La cabeza rojiza de la menor de las Kurosawa se asomó por una de las rejas circundantes a la piscina. Los ojos verdes de Ruby se iluminaron cuando fue consciente de la otra presencia quien se dedicó a saludarla con una mano.

—¿Ruby?— el desconcierto en la cara de la mayor era notable.

—Pase por el consejo y no te vi así que pensé que ya habías vuelto a casa.— explicó como le era costumbre cuando se trataba de su hermana.— Madre te espera para las clases de Koto.

Sí Dia se alteró lo disimulo muy bien porque enseguida se apresuró a ver a la peli mandarina con una profunda disculpa marcada en sus ojos y salió del hueco de un poderoso salto.

—No te preocupes siento haberte retenido aquí.— Chika pasó el índice por su mejilla rascándola con insistencia.

Un vistazo rápido a la peli mandarina y Dia se fue casi corriendo junto a su hermana, no sin antes dar su pertinente despedida. Cuando se fueron el intenso sonido de las cigarras del bosque fue lo único que se escuchó. Solo esperaba que por su causa Dia no fuera a recibir ninguna bronca y ella misma era conocedora de lo estrictos que podían llegar a ser los Kurosawa; de ser conveniente ella misma iría a disculparse en persona por el retraso de su Senpai.

Mirando el lado positivo ya solo le quedaba dar una última cepillada en una de las esquinas y terminaría por el resto del día. Luego se encargaría de ir a por Riko para reclutarla para su club de idols; sorprendentemente desde ese día en el que le enseño que era una School Idol apenas y había tenido el debido tiempo como para volver a mencionarlo. Pero hoy tenía la certeza de que definitivamente podrían -por fin- hablar sobre el tema.

Cuando pensó en la idea de crear el grupo jamás se imaginó que tendría tantos problemas, aun que estos se podían resumir en un nombre: Dia. Esperaba que a esa lista no aumentara y se le uniera el de la peli roja porque entonces definitivamente sería una causa perdida. El único consejo y el por qué se aferraba aun a su decisión era que las demás aun no le habían dado un claro **'NO'**, tampoco es como que tuviera el **'SÍ'** pero al menos era algo por dónde empezar.

Suspiró cansada, tanto sol le estaba afectando.

De camino a casa se dio un capricho y paso a por un jugo de mandarina. Necesitaba saciar su sed cuanto antes mejor, y que mejor que el líquido sabor mandarina recién salido de la nevera.

Al entrar el fresco aire acondicionado la saludo con fuerza. Chika no pudo retener un pequeño gemido de gozo cuando eso paso. Luego de estar por horas debajo del sol definitivamente era lo único que necesitaba para que su fuerza drenada volviera.

—¡Chika-chan!

La joven adolescente no tuvo tiempo de prevenir el diminuto volido castaño seguido de un par más que se le abalanzaron encima hasta tenerla amarrada al frio suelo del supermercado. Chika podía escuchar las diferentes discusiones al azar por encima del dolor de cabeza que le causo la caída y que no pudiera mover sus manos para aliviar el golpe la estaba matando.

—¡Ey, no deberían haber hecho eso! Chii-chan se va a enfadar.— la aguda voz de la niña se le hizo familiar a la amante de las mikan; además solo unos pocos la llamarían por ese apodo.

—No pasa nada, Chika es muy resistente.— esta vez fue la voz de un niño, uno que Chika conocía muy bien; en cuanto estuviera libre se encargaría de él.

Una nueva discusión se formó en la entrada. Fue entonces que la peli mandarina decidió intervenir antes de que los echarán a todos; para su suerte eso no había pasado y los propietarios y encargados se mostraban bastante comprensivos cuando pasaban ese tipo de cosas, pero, como se dice: "Siempre hay una primera vez para todo".

—Está bien y si mejor me dejáis que me levanté.— dijo con dificultad en la voz.

Los niños dejaron de pelear entre sí y uno a uno fueron apartándose del cuerpo de la adolescente hasta dejarla por fin libre. Chika se reincorporo y aprovecho para pasar una mano por detrás de la cabeza dándole suaves caricias a la zona que le dolía. Probablemente le saldría un buen chichón luego, pensó.

—Chikacchi vamos a jugar.— exclamaron al unisón un par de gemelos de cabellos azabache y pupilas lavanda.

—No.— saltó la niña al lado de estos y Chika la miró con una mezcla de curiosidad y diversión.— Chii-chan prometió que me leería un libro.

La pequeña se aferró a uno de sus brazos mientras el dúo de gemelos al otro y comenzaron a tirar. Para su gracia, ninguno tenía la suficiente fuerza como para moverla de su lugar así que dejó de lado a los peques y se dirigió a los 7 niños restantes.

—¿Ustedes no tendrían que estar haciendo la tarea de verano?— como si se regocijara del momento sus ojos carmesí se posaron burlones en el cenizo quién bufo enseguida.

—Yo ya la hice.— aquella jovial contestación fue respaldada por un par más dejando en claro quiénes eran los que se aplicaban en clase y quienes no.

Chika no tardo de darles un par de palabras de aliento a los más trabajadores que lo celebraron entre brincos y exclamaciones. De curiosidad los ojos rojizos se fijaron en la dependienta la cual miraba la escena con una gran sonrisa enmarcada en los labios. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado mirándolos? Probablemente desde el primer gritó y aun así solo se había quedado detrás del mostrador sin hacer nada más que contemplar la escena como de costumbre. De refilón había visto algún que otro cliente más pasar por al lado, y el que no se hubiera quejado solo era signo de que era un residente más de ese pequeño pueblo costero.

—Mira tú donde estabas.

De repente una mano desconocida se coló hasta su hombro derecho, llamando la atención de todo el grupo quienes dejaron de lado todo el barullo para posar sus ojitos curiosos en esa nueva presencia.

—You-chan.

La peli mandarina mentiría si dijese que no se había aliviado de ver a la ceniza. Entre sus manos tenía al grupo más disparejo de todo Uchiura y el que You estuviera ahí le facilitaría las cosas un montón a la hora de controlar y dividir las actividades.

—You-onee-chan/You.

Ante el grito de los menores You agitó la mano antes de posarla sobre su cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Yousoro~ ¿Como están grumetillos?— la oji azul enganchó aún más la sonrisa cuando distintas respuestas volaron de vuelta haciéndola reír.— Tengo a alguien que te busca Chika-chan.

Si hubiese tenido las manos disponibles probablemente se hubiera señalado antes de torcer la cabeza como que un perro confundido ante las ordenes irreconocibles que su dueño dictaminaba.

You se hizo a un lado entendiendo el gesto. Detrás de su espalda Chika pudo distinguir a la peli roja frunciendo el ceño en reclamó.

—Ey, You-chan yo solo pregunté si la habías visto.— se quejó en un susurró sin embargo ese quejido fue lo suficientemente claro para la aludida y su compañía quienes tenían un buen oído.

—Waoh es preciosa.— fue lo que atino a pronunciar el mayor de lo niños.

—¿Chii-chan, es tu novia?— obviando lo dicho por el muchacho cenizo, los ojos de la castaña se iluminaron entusiastas con la idea, a su vez, las mejillas de las dos adolescentes se tornaron de un rojo carmesí muy intenso.

Chika rápidamente se reincorporo del suelo negando dando la negativa con sus brazos golpeando el aire al mismo tiempo que su cabeza se sacudía en negación.

—Cl-Claro que no.— no lo chillo pero estuvo a punto de hacerlo.— Ella es una amiga pero estoy de acuerdo con Taku, ella es hermosa.— señaló y gracias a que aún seguía dándole la espalda a Riko, la oji carmesí se perdió el aumento en la tonalidad de las mejillas de la pianista.

—Tanto como una school idol.— añadió You desde su lado.

—¡Exacto!— brincó Chika con los ojos centelleantes; ¿la vergüenza? Enterrada y olvidada en la nada. Riko, por su parte, se debatió entre matar a la futura marinera o agradecerle que el foco fuera cambiado a otro tema; aunque no fuera el que ella hubiera querido tocar precisamente.

—No me voy a convertir en una.— fue la contestación que Riko les dio. La amante de las mikan hubiera insistido de no ser por la interrupción de una de las niñas.

—¿School Idol?¿Qué es eso?

Una mano fue alzada y Chika no tardó en señalarla entusiasmada de poder explicar aquel grupo de niños y niñas su gran propósito al volver de las vacaciones. Fue así que el grupo se recolocó en una de las zonas de descanso de la tienda después de comprar un par de jugos.

—Aaaaah eso estuvo divertido.

Las manos elevadas al aire fueron necesarias para que la peli mandarina pudiera estirar esos músculos que se le habían adormecido con el pasar de las horas. Al final ninguno de los dos bandos del grupillo de críos logró obtener lo que buscaban sin embargo la explicación de Chika junto al entusiasmo que esta demostró fue suficiente para ellos antes de volver a sus respectivas casas a por algo de comer. You se había marchado a acompañar a algunos a sus casas antes de tomar su bus hacia Numazu lo que las dejó a solas durante un buen trecho hasta sus casas.

—Tal vez, pero, ¿de dónde sacaste que iba a convertirme en una de tus School Idols?

La menor de los Takami retrocedió por inercia tras ver como Riko se le echaba encima con todo el cuerpo dejándola postrada de rodillas en medio de la calle como un perrito al que estaban regañando. En la cara de la pianista se podía ver claramente esa mueca que asustaría al más valiente y Chika daba fe de ello; por no contar las consecuencias que podía haber detrás.

—Eeeeh. Pero es cierto. Eres amable, sabes tocar el piano, tienes buena figura, tu voz es increíblemente bonita...— asintió decisiva y tomó a Riko por los hombros.— Toda tú eres hermosa.— los ojos rojizos desbordaban tal inocencia ante lo dicho que en algún punto la peli roja se cuestionó si era enserio mas al ver ese sonriente rostro no le quedo nada más que creer.

—S-sí lo piensas en verdad tal vez me lo replantee.— Riko escondió la cabeza entre sus hombros. Con cada palabra que salía de la boca la voz de la peli roja iba disminuyendo progresivamente y a Chika le costó unos segundos antes de que su imaginación terminara la frase.

Cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar que sus ojos se ensancharan y en su boca se dibujara la sonrisa. Por un momento pensó que solo había sido un malentendido por parte de su imaginación, pero en cuanto Riko le regresó la mirada con pequeños lagrimales en los ojos, supo que estaba en lo cierto.

—¡Yeeey!

Chika no se retuvo y manifestó su entusiasmo dando brincos por todas partes alrededor de la joven pianista, gritando cualquier cosa que se le paseara en mente con gran entusiasmo y gozo.

Riko por fin le había dicho que sí, una de las barreras que le impedían tener su grupo de School Idols había cedido ya solo le quedaba el mayor muro de todos; estaba a solo un paso y tenía casi todo el verano para conseguirlo.

En un momento dado, en su mayor auge de alegría, Chika actuó con impulsividad rodeando con sus brazos el delicado cuerpo de la joven de ojos dorados, abrazándola y alzándola en varias ocasiones. La estupefacción era notoria en Riko y sus parpadeos de desconcierto eran la prueba, aun así, decidió dejarse llevar y correspondió al abrazó con timidez, deslizando las manos por los hombros de su amiga.

Ninguna quiso decir nada por miedo a terminar con ese preciado momento; para Chika, se sentía bien poder cargar a alguien tan ligero como lo era Riko y ésta, con el simple hecho de ver esa sonrisa traviesa en la peli mandarina le era suficiente para sentirse llena.

—Oh.— deteniéndose la peli mandarina dejo al suelo a la joven y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.— You-chan dijo que me buscabas. ¿Querías algo?

La pianista pegó un pequeño brinco instintivamente. Con todo lo ocurrido con los críos y lo de las School Idol se había olvidado por completo de su principal objetivo; de alguna forma el ver a Chika interactuar tan abiertamente con los más pequeños la enterneció tanto que perdió el norte.

—Es cierto.— apoyó. Riko movió sus manos hacia su boca y junto las yemas de los dedos agrandando esos ojos dorados que poseía.— Verás...

* * *

—_**Estoy segura que algún día me crecerán alas y podré volar al cielo.— la figura de la pequeña niña subida en lo alto de la estructura era recortada por el brillante color anaranjado del atardecer.— Es por eso que soy un ángel.— fue un grito con decisión, como si la pequeña creyera en sus palabras; no, definitivamente creía en ellas.**_

_**En la parte baja del juego unos ojos ambarinos resplandecieron con ilusión al tiempo en que la característica muletilla era dejada salir con asombro.**_

—_**Zuraaa.**_

_**La peli azul puso sus pequeñas manos en la barra horizontal y se lanzó sin miedo por el tobogán, deslizándose hasta el suelo. Una vez se expulsó la arena de la bata fue al encuentro de la castaña con una gran sonrisa.**_

—_**Vamos Zuramaru aún no hemos terminado de jugar.— resolutiva cerro la mano en un puño y lo escondió de la mirada ámbar, por su lado, la castaña la imitó divertida.— Esta vez pienso ganar.**_

—_**Piedra, papel...**_

—...Tijera!

Un 'Hugh' fue lo único que pudo llegar a pronunciar antes de que su entrecejo y nariz se arrugaran desconformes con el resultado.

—¡Que bien!¡Gane zura!— Hanamaru celebró con ilusión su mano cerrada con la piedra de la victoria.

—No es justo hiciste trampas.— se quejó y la castaña se hizo la desentendida.— Te aprovechas de como hago las tijeras.— insistió y por segunda vez fue ignorada.

—Entonces está decidido iremos al acuario zura.

La cabeza castaña volteo a ver a la pequeña parada en la entrada de la habitación; en sus manos cargando una bandeja con tres tazas llenas de un líquido verdoso.

—Traje algo de té.— la peli roja se acercó a la mesa de madera y depositó la bandeja ahí, sin perder contacto visual con el par.—¿Que hacen?

Hanamaru sonrió enseñando su baza ganadora a Ruby quien la miró confusa y Yoshiko bufó.

—Decidimos donde ir.— respondió ante la duda en esos ojos verde.— Y vamos a ir al acuario zura.

—Hiciste trampas.

Yoshiko no iba dar su brazo a torcer, ella quería ir a Numazu a por su tan anhelado helado hecho por el mismísimo Satanás.

—¿Eso por qué?

Ruby pareció no querer parar su interrogatorio, se le hacía bastante curioso las interacciones de su mejor amiga con la datenshi. Lejos de ser algo malo, a Ruby le seguía pareciendo algo nuevo, sobre todo la personalidad de Yoshiko.

—Yoshiko-chan tiene una manera específica de responder cuando jugamos a piedra, papel o tijera zura.— explicó Hanamaru.

—Te dije que es Yohane.— saltó la peli azul.— Además son mis tijeras de la victoria, Lucifer fue quien me las enseño.

—Yo no le veo el problema.— obviando las palabras de Yoshiko, Ruby agarró uno de los vasos y sorbió de él.

El trio paso largo rato discutiendo, aunque, solo Yoshiko estaba desconforme con la idea por lo que acabó renunciando en cuanto la palabra 'celacanto' fue pronunciada. Tal vez no iba a tener su helado de Satán, pero podría remediarlo viendo a uno de los súbditos diabólicos; porqué, ese aspecto tan perturbador del celacanto solo lo podían tener el animal sirviente del mal ¿verdad?

Yoshiko lo vio así y, cuando estuvo frente a él lo confirmó con un solo vistazo.

—Gyran.

La peli azul alzó una mano a la altura del ojo en una de sus más características poses de datenshi. Hanamaru y Ruby expulsaron todo el aire de una tirada en un fuerte suspiro.

—Nunca vas a cambiar zura.

Sí alguien le hubiera preguntado a la oji violeta ella hubiera jurado que la castaña utilizó su usual tono de fastidio, pero, la verdad era que los labios de la castaña se curvaron imperceptiblemente en una sonrisa que le fue imposible ver por estar de espaldas.

—Mira que eres fastidiosa.— exclamó Yoshiko y volvió a centrarse en el animal, está vez con el único propósito de ignorar a la oji ámbar quien al parecer le tenía un predilecto cariño a molestarla.

Hanamaru y Ruby estuvieron varios intentos tratando que la peli azul se despegara de ahí, sin embargo, fallaron en todos y cada uno por lo que se resignaron a seguir intentándolo. Dejando a Yoshiko atrás ambas tomaron el camino hasta el tanque de las medusas.

—¿Desde cuanto hace que se conocen?— pregunto la pequeña Ruby.

—Desde el Kinder zura.— rememoró la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa naciendo de la comisura de los labios.— Yo solía jugar sola aunque de vez en cuando Yoshiko-chan me hacía compañía zura.

—Maru-chan pareces feliz.— aseguro la oji verde alegre juntando las manos a la espalda.

—Sí zura.— afirmó con energía.— Después de terminar el Kinder nos separamos y perdimos el contacto.— un dejo de tristeza brillo por unos segundos por los ámbar sin embargo, con la misma rapidez que se asomó este se desvaneció.— Así que ahora me alegro que nos hayamos podido rencontrar zura.— Hanamaru ubico uno de los mechones detrás de la oreja.

—Que envidia.— canturreo la menor.

No paso mucho cuando un grito resonó por todo el acuario haciendo que las menores voltearan para ver como la peli azul venia corriendo vociferando un sinfín de quejas por haberla dejado atrás. Ruby y Hanamaru se miraron unos segundos antes de que Yoshiko llegara y compartieron una risa cómplice.

* * *

—No entiendo por qué te ha costado tanto decírmelo.— Chika se llevó las manos a la cabeza entrelazando los dedos.

Era la sexta vez que Chika se reía por aquello y Riko ya tenía las ganas y los motivos para hacer callar a esa chica mandarina con un buen golpe. Pero, ante todo, y como le habían enseñado, debía ser lo más respetuosa y paciente con las personas. Aunque su paciencia fuera a quebrarse en cualquier momento.

—No tiene gracia.— se quejó.— ¿Te recuerdo que hace muy poco que me he mudado aquí?— las cejas rojizas se fruncieron tratando de justificar su falta pero, ni eso logro que la joven mikan dejara ese rostro burlón.

—Entiendo, entiendo.— calmó la peli mandarina, recibiendo un adorable mohín a cambio.— Ya estamos por llegar. Mira es la siguiente calle a la derecha.

Chika señaló con su mano la tienda de grandes ventanales y aspecto desenfadado del final de la calle justo cuando torcieron en la intersección correcta.

Riko en ese momento pudo apreciar unos cuantos conjuntos expuestos en los maniquíes. Tenían un aspecto bastante juvenil y eran muy lindos, no tenían nada que envidiar a los que habían expuestos en Tokio.

Cuando fue advertida de la mudanza una de sus mayores preocupaciones era ese estilo de ropa que ella gustaba. Estaba acostumbrada a encontrar todo aquello que quisiese en Tokio por lo que mudarse a un pequeño pueblo en el que no parecía haber mucho en donde elegir la asustó. Ahora le parecía que se había preocupado de más por una simplez sin sentido.

—¿Y... que te parece?— sonó la voz de la peli mandarina por encima de sus pensamientos.

—No hemos entrado y ya me pides una opinión.— río con gracia. Chika se rascó la cabeza y sacó la lengua.— Aunque creo que los conjuntos del escaparate son bonitos.

Fue un movimiento hecho con disimulo, pero para esos ojos dorado no paso por alto el gesto de celebración con la mano. Tal vez su acompañante había tenido muy en cuenta sus gustos de ciudad. Aunque eran pocas las cosas que ella había adoptado de ese lugar. Se podría considerar alguien modesta y sin muchas preocupaciones.

Enteraron a la tienda acompañadas del repicar de la campanilla dorada encima de la puerta de la entrada. Los pares de ojos de las dependientas se posaron en ellas y no tardaron en recibir una bienvenida bien ensayada. Sin embargo, a la peli mandarina eso no le importó y tomando de la mano a Riko se la llevó a la sección juvenil.

Ocho hileras de pasillos se extendían a lo largo de la habitación y los carteles colgando del techo no hacían si no marcar un límite entre sección y sección. La zona que le interesaba ocupaba cinco. Probablemente la que más espacio ocupaba.

Se quedaron paseando un buen rato por las mismas filas una y otra vez buscando uno que la satisfaciera. El problema no era que no le gustasen, al contrario, todos eran de su agrado, pero solo uno se podía llevar de lo contrario su madre le diría algo.

—¿Lo tienes?

Desde el estante de enfrente vio asomarse una enérgica cabeza color mandarina y más tarde unos divertidos carmesí la observaron.

Inevitablemente dejo ir una pequeña risita que trato de ocultar con una mano.

—Son todos muy bonitos.— alabó Riko.— Es difícil elegir uno solo.— aseguro arrugando la nariz con cierto desagrado.

Esta vez fue Chika quien se río. Rodeo el pasillo y se colocó justo al lado de la peli roja, apreciando el conjunto entre las manos de la chica.

—Este es un buen color.

—¿Tú crees?— los ojos dorados repasaron con escepticismo la prenda y se apartaron cuando Chika habló de nuevo.

—Porque no vas a probártelo. Al fondo a la izquierda hay un probador.— propuso la amante de las mikan y Riko movió la cabeza aceptando la oferta. En el camino se llevó un par más en caso de que no llegará a convencerle.

Chika la acompañó hasta los probadores y se quedó fuera esperando en una de las butacas mientras ella entraba al probador.

Era un poco vergonzoso para ella tener que cambiarse frente a un espejo.

¡Demonios! Prácticamente se tenía que desnudar y solo una tela negra la resguardaba de ser vista.

Podía sentir los nervios erizándole la piel.

—Riko-chan tardaras mucho.

La voz de Chika hizo que volviera de sus pensamientos imaginativos. Se sacó la falda y la camisa con la que vino y las dejó en un taburete que había apartado en un rincón.

Ahora no era momento ni el lugar para avergonzarse.

—No, ya casi estoy.— suspiró con alivió cuando percibió los pasos de la peli mandarina regresar.

Temía que Chika abriera el vestidor con ella aún a medio vestir.

Se subió el pareo a la cintura y ató las cintas del sostén con un lazo alrededor del cuello y la espalda.

Su trabajo estaba hecho y no se veía tan mal como había pensado en su cabeza. Ese tono rosa pastel que le encantaba era uno de los colores predominantes en ese bañador y se combinaba a la perfección con el blanco y ese estampado de flores de un rosa oscuro.

Sin duda le quedaba perfecto.

—Tardas mucho.— la cortina fue corrida a un lado de un manotazo y eso la asustó haciendo que pegara un grito.— Guau te queda genial.— el rostro ilusionado era notorio pero para Riko había otra prioridad mucho mayor.

—Cierra eso. No ves que me están viendo.— gruño chirriando los dientes. En sus mejillas un rubor adornándolas.

Riko no esperó a que la joven mikan reaccionara y tirándola hacia ella cerró las cortinas con su otra mano.

De un momento a otro el espacio en el probador ya no le parecía tan grande como en un principio. Podía sentir la respiración irregular de su amiga prácticamente golpeándola.

—L-Lo siento.— fue un murmullo de Chika quién parecía no estar en todos sus sentidos.

—No pasa... nada.— los ojos dorados se desviaron al suelo avergonzados.

—Te queda bien. Increíblemente bien.— se sinceró y eso ocasionó que ambas se sintieran aún más avergonzadas; una por estar tan cerca y poder rozar la suave piel, la otra por ser vista de esa manera muy lejos del lugar correcto.

—Gr-Gracias.— tartamudeo tallándose un brazo.

—Creo que iré saliendo ya.

Chika estaba a punto de salir cuando la mano de Riko la retuvo. La vergüenza y la incomodidad eran notorias ahí dentro y Chika rezó para que eso no aumentara. Necesitaba huir de ahí cuanto antes mejor.

—Ate demasiado fuerte los nudos del bañador.— los ojos dorados se movieron frenéticos por el suelo alternando con rápidos vistazos a la peli mandarina.— Necesito que me ayudes con ellos.

—C-Claro. Date la vuelta un momento.— Riko hizo caso y se acomodo el cabello dejando al descubierto el níveo cuello.

Chika desató los nudos lo más rápido que sus trémulas manos se lo permitieron y salió del probador de un fuerte saltó. El corazón de la joven Takami estaba al límite, temía que en cualquier momento este explotará.

Por otro lado, a Riko no le iba mejor sobre llevando ese bombardeo en su pecho y le costó varios intentos vestirse correctamente.

Al salir de la tienda ninguna evitó dejar un profundo suspiro. Y cuando se dieron cuenta se miraron se empezaron a reír.

—¿Quieres un helado?— Chika la miro por encima del hombro.— Hay una heladería muy buena por aquí.

Riko asintió y se dispuso a seguirla. En sus labios enmarcada una gran sonrisa.

Tal vez el corazón de Riko no estaba latiendo desenfrenado como antes, pero seguía latiendo vivazmente con solo estar su lado.

**[…]**

De vuelta a casa Riko subió a su habitación con una boba sonrisa en la cara. Sus padres, quienes la habían saludado en el salón ahora yacían desconcertados y distraídos de sus propios quehaceres.

Fue su madre que tras un tiempo tomo la iniciativa de subir a hablar con ella. Para cuando esta llego Riko se encontraba tendida en la cama abrazando el cojín y con la mirada divagando en el techo.

Aquello extraño a la mujer y un segundo después su rostro se convirtió en uno pícaro.

—Riko.— la llamo la mujer y la adolescente contesto con un suspiro ido.— ¿Hija? ¿Por qué esa cara tan boba?

—¡Mamá!— exclamó Riko saltando de la cama. Las mejillas hinchadas en un puchero.

—¡Hija!— burlo la madre con el mismo tono y se sentó a los pies de la cama.— Te he criado, hija.— la joven pianista puso los ojos en blanco obviando a su madre.— Se cuando algo te ocurre. Por eso ahora mismo sé que estás enamorada.

—¡Mamá! Eso no es verdad.

Riko escondió la cabeza en la almohada y miró a su madre con esos refulgentes ojos dorado. Lejos de sentirse intimidada su madre le regreso la mirada con cariño y acaricio su pierna con movimientos lentos y suaves.

—¿Quién es?— susurro con calma la mujer peli vino. Riko cambio su expresión enfadada por una preocupada y desvió la vista unos segundos posándola en la ventana abierta de su habitación.

Esa acción no pasó desapercibida para la mayor a quien de repente le cambio el rostro a uno serio y se levantó de la cama.

—Ocurre al-

—La cena estará lista en unos minutos. Ve a bañarte y luego baja. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Riko movió la cabeza repentinamente cohibida por la dura mirada de su madre. ¿Acaso había hecho algo que no debía? Su madre parecía estar de lo más tranquila hasta ahora.

Por el momento decidió hacerle caso y lo preparó todo para entrar al baño. Más tarde se encargaría de descubrir que es lo que había puesto de mal humor a la mujer.

La cena paso sin mayor contratiempo. Su madre parecía haber vuelto a la dulce y cariñosa madre de siempre e incluso hacia alguna que otra broma. No obstante, ninguna toco el tema del posible enamoramiento de la peli roja menor y pronto la cena termino.

Riko se sentía aun desorientada con la actitud de su madre. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre la mujer y esperaba que fuera eso, una boba idea de su mente.

—¡Ey! Riiiiko-chaaaan.

Era un sonido proveniente de fuera de la ventana y ella sabia muy bien a quien le pertenecía. Nadie más se pondría a chillar a una habitación oscura a las once de la noche.

—¿Que ocurre Chika-chan?— sonrió la peli roja asomándose por el balcón. La mencionada rio bobamente mientras su mano se perdía entre los mechones color mandarina de detrás.

—Nada, solo tenía ganas de llamarte.— Riko dejó ir un suspiro, arrugando las cejas.— Dime. ¿Estas libre mañana?

—Entonces al final si era algo.— se burló la oji dorada divertida con las caras raras de la chica mandarina.

—Ah… Bueno… Yo… Sí pero no…— Chika empezó a agitar los brazos de un lado a otro causando que Riko comenzara a reír.

—Solo te estoy tomando el pelo.— hablo entre lagrimas y cambiando su expresión miró a esos ojos carmesí con cariño.— Dime que es.

—Estaba pensando en que tal vez te gustaría ver el templo de Awashima.— Chika se rasco la cabeza con pena.

—Ah. Es el templo del que hablaba Kanan-chan la otra vez.— Riko apoyó los brazos en el barandal y comenzó un leve balanceo con su pierna derecha.— Será divertido. Vayamos.

—Genial.— celebró la mayor y sacando medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana añadió.— Quedamos a las 10h aquí abajo. Ah, y trae protector y un sombrero, los necesitaras.

Chika se esfumó de su vista tras decir todo aquello dejando a Riko en su lugar pensativa.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:** Love Live! School Idol Project no me pertenece, le pertenece a su(s) respectivo(s) dueño(s).

* * *

Escuchar las olas del mar siempre le pareció de lo más relajante a la peli roja. Y esa brisa que corría meciendo sus cabellos rojizos en un vaivén era de lo más agradable.

El día perfecto para dar un paseo sin sufrir una buena insolación. Levantó la vista a la tenue luz filtrándose por las copas de los árboles de encima y cerró los ojos.

—Riko-chan por aquí.

Riko entreabrió los parpados con calma y miró a su amiga saludándola unos escalones arriba de su posición. ¿Cuánta energía debía tener esa chica?

—Enseguida voy.— respondió Riko y, acomodando la pamela en su cabeza, acortó los pocos escalones que le quedaban antes de llegar a la cima.

Era sorprendente lo bien que se estaba ahí, bajo la sombra de los árboles y con unas bonitas vistas al mar cristalino que envolvía toda la isla de Awashima. La subida había sido larga y un poco tortuosa, pero valió la pena. Riko estaba segura de que, si existían lugares tan bonitos como este en toda Uchiura, Numazu y/o Awashima, ella estaría dispuesta a visitar todos y cada uno de ellos. Irónico teniendo en cuenta sus raíces de ciudadana y el cómo sus amigas de ahí rehuían de ese tipo de lugares sin cobertura para sus celulares.

Unas palmadas provenientes de su lado llamaron su atención. Cuando se giró vio como Chika se inclinaba con respeto en el arco y ella inmediatamente la imito antes de seguirla.

—¡Aaaah! al fin llegamos.

Chika se lanzó al suelo con cansancio dando repetidos bufidos. Era como si la chica mikan se hubiera estado aguantando la respiración en toda la subida y ahora la expulsaba y la expiraba como si no hubiera un mañana. Riko se sentó a su lado sonriente. Tal parecía que su condición no era del todo mala como ella creía desde un inicio si Chika se encontraba ahora medio ahogada en él suelo.

—No pareces tener la resistencia de una chica de campo.

Un fuerte 'Ah' le fue dado mientras Chika abandonaba la botella a un lado. Las cejas mandarina ceñidas con indignación y cierto reclamo por el comentario. La joven mikan bufó cuando las primeras risas se proyectaron por todo el templo.

—Ni tú lo sofisticada de una de ciudad.— contraataco la peli mandarina sacando su lengua en un gesto infantil.

Carmesí y dorado chocaron con fuerza en una mirada disimulada antes de echarse a reír por un buen tiempo. Ambas se sentían a gusto con la otra. En sus corazones reinaba una paz que muy difícilmente lograban percibir en su día a día. Las preocupaciones se esfumaban en el tiempo en que compartían una conversación simple o sin sentido. Y sus ojos inevitablemente se perdían o jugueteaban entre ellos en una especie de tira y afloja.

—Chika-chan.— la llamó apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de ésta con una expresión serena.

La mencionada, por su lado, solo se atrevió a mover la cabeza a un lado confundida. El latir de su corazón era desenfrenado, pero Chika lo supo ocultar bien. Sin embargo, los nervios seguían y seguirían ahí por un buen tiempo.

—¿Q-Que ocurre, Riko-chan?— Chika trato de poner su mejor sonrisa inocente pero el temblor en la comisura de sus labios se lo impidió.

Los ojos dorados se movieron arriba unos instantes antes de volver a las manos apoyadas en la falda. Riko suspiro y cerró los ojos.

—Nada, solo quería llamarte.

—Mira que eres rara.— comentó Chika con la boca hecha un piñón.

Los ojos carmesí de la muchacha se perdieron en la coronilla rojo vino y apoyó la mejilla en ella. La suave fragancia a vainilla estaba inundando sus fosas nasales, era un olor agradable, probablemente haría de la vainilla su olor favorito, no, estaba segura de que ya lo es, desde que lo aspiro con el primer acercamiento de Riko.

Por su lado, la joven pianista se acomodó mejor en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro y siguió disfrutando el dulce aroma a mandarina de Chika.

—Volveré a Tokio, Chika-chan.— dijo sin más Riko a su vez rompiendo la calma. La joven pianista lo sabía muy bien, pero debía decirlo ya.

Chika a su lado abrió los ojos en grande.

**ChikaRiko: Capítulo 4**

—¡Disculpe! Dos yakisoba por favor.— la mujer habló con la persona en frente y volvió a mirarla.— También dos refrescos. Uno de limón y otro de mandarina.

La joven deslizó la punta entintada por la hoja blanca y apuntó los pedidos en su libreta. Más tarde les dio una reverencia y se marchó a por los pedidos. Chika se adentró a la cocina y dejó la nota con el pedido sujeta a una pinza y se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente.

—You-chan cuando puedas necesito dos yakisoba más.

You, desde su lugar, dio un alto y claro 'Sí' y con agilidad vacío el contenido de la sartén distribuyéndolo en dos platos distintos que no tardo en llevarse Kanan a sus correspondientes mesas.

La joven Takami aprovechó y del refrigerador agarró las dos bebidas y las dispuso en una bandeja junto a otras más que le habían pedido de camino. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando tuvo la bebida de mikan en sus manos; aquella chica si sabía elegir.

—Deja de entretenerte aún queda trabajo.

Kanan pasó por su lado y le propinó un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con las cartas del menú. Por su lado, Chika sopló y le mandó un 'Ya lo sé' de vuelta con un mohín que se le hizo adorable a la mayor quien se alejó riendo.

Fueron unas tres horas bien ajetreadas en las que Chika consiguió mantener la calma milagrosamente, y ni que decir de Kanan o la pobre You que no había podido descansar en esas arduas tres horas ni para mover el brazo lejos de los utensilios de la cocina.

Por cada vez que despachaban unos cuantos y les volvían otros tantos más y más hambrientos. Ni punto de comparación con el día anterior que habían tenido problemas gracias al bar de al lado que les hacia la competencia.

Al parecer hoy había sido el día de reunirse todos para probar la caseta viejuna y tradicional del costado.

El punto positivo a ello fue que pudieron remontar económicamente el día anterior. Pero para las chicas si el día de hoy se volviera a repetir, estaban seguras que no llegarían vivas a sus hogares.

—Demonios, tengo mucha hambre.— Chika renegó dejándose caer en uno de los bancos con la espalda encorvada a la mesa y You la siguió justo en el banco de enfrente.

—Yo acabó de agotar todas mis reservas de energía.— You soltó todo el aire en un suspiro.

Kanan, por su lado, frunció las cejas. En su rostro, la diversión y la preocupación eran participes a partes iguales. Si bien ella también se encontraba algo cansada, no era algo que no pudiese sobrellevar. Las rutinas matutinas además de la ayuda que ofrecía en la tienda de buceo habían fortalecido su cuerpo y su mente desde la niñez.

—Hoy fue un día bastante duro, sí.— aseguró la mayor con la mirada fija en la entrada.— Oh, sí. ¿Alguna tiene tiempo libre después de comer?

—Depende de para que.— una ceja mandarina se levantó con cierto recelo antes de volver a su lugar. Ya ni para mantener eso tenía fuerzas.

—Le prometí a Dia ayudarla a llevar unas cajas está tarde, pero debo atender unos asuntos en la tienda.

—¿Cajas? De qué tipo.— Chika se reincorporó y la miro con interés. Aun no se le olvidaba la pequeña ayuda que tuvo de Dia la última vez que se vieron.

—Nada fuera de lo común. Pescado fresco.— dijo Kanan.— Solo hay que llevarlas del puerto a un camión. Luego de ahí ya se encargarán los demás.

—Tuvieron una buena pesca ¿eh?— los ojos azules volaron en un rápido vistazo antes de posarse en la joven Takami.— Yo debo atender unos asuntos así que me es imposible.

La peli azul movió la cabeza comprensiva y guio sus ojos suplicantes a la única que aún no daba su respuesta clara.

Chika se rascó la mejilla con el dedo índice repetidas veces. La verdad es que poco o nada tenía ganas de hacer algo, en el Ryokan le habían dado el día libre y por no decir que sentía todo su cuerpo agarrotado. Estaba segura de que si hacía un esfuerzo más iba a morir.

—Está bien.— quería cortarse la lengua más se recordó el favor que le debía a la mayor de las Kurosawa.— ¿A qué hora?

Kanan volvió a mover la cabeza -esta vez- con satisfacción y cierta alegría. En su cabeza se estaba haciendo un baile por ese gran logró. Si conseguía dejar a ese par a solas, tal vez, y solo tal vez, ocurrirá algo muy bueno. Después de todo para ella no era ningún secreto esa atracción que Dia sentía por la pequeña mikan; claro que, fue Mari quien logró sonsacarle esa parte a Dia.

Solo de recordar los métodos de la rubia le causo un escalofrío. Mari no era la persona más ortodoxa que conocía, pero sabe lograr lo que se propone.

Chika apunto en su mente todo aquello que la oji violeta le dictaminaba y You aprovechó para ir a por los platos de yakisoba y tres refrescos que dispuso en la mesa. La peli mandarina en ese momento le hubiera construido un monumento de no ser porque necesitaba guardar fuerzas para lo que se le venía encima.

Después de comer Kanan las abandonó junto a los propietarios de la caseta. No faltaron las palabras de aliento y las alabanzas por parte de estos y pronto Chika y You se despidieron regresando al Ryokan.

Ambas tenían un tiempo antes de que la peli mandarina tuviera que ir a prestar su ayuda y ya que últimamente no habían tenido mucho tiempo juntas decidieron quedarse en la habitación con un pequeño ventilador encendido en medio de la mesa.

Chika se tumbó en la cama y You eligió sentarse en la mesita para poder disfrutar del aire fresco en todo su esplendor.

La chica de cabellos cenizos comenzó mecerse en un leve movimiento al son del ventilador acompañada del frescor. Sin embargo -y cómo era de esperarse- la peli mandarina no tardó en quejarse, deteniendo los movimientos de su amiga entre quejas y pequeñas patadas que You detenía de manera instintiva con su mano.

—Ya. Para.— You apartó el pie de su amiga definitivamente y se tumbó con la espalda pegada al suelo.— ¿Cómo vas con tu grupo de school idols?— mencionó al aire. No tenía nada más de lo que hablar por lo que decidió saciar un poco de su curiosidad después de aquel día con el grupo de niños.

—Oh, genial. Riko-chan aceptó.

Chika bajó de la cama y tomó asiento a su lado. Se estaba más fresco en ese lugar y sus hebras mandarina revoloteaban en el aire confirmándolo.

—Debes estar de broma.— la oji azul se reincorporó. En su mirada se podía ver la incredulidad.

—En realidad no.— la oji carmesí sonrió victoriosa.— Ya solo falta Dia-san. Conseguiré que lo acepte.

—Conseguirás que te mate.— fue la pronta rectificación de la marinera causando que Chika bufara.

—Probablemente.— concordó con la mirada en el techo y las cejas fruncidas.— Pero no hoy. No tengo el humor para pelear.

—Me imagino.— You río entre dientes.— Entonces, ¿cómo te fue tu cita con Riko-chan?

La cara de Chika enrojeció en cuestión de segundos y You se tapó la boca ahogando lo que hubiese sido una fuerte y audible carcajada. Quería evitar que una de las hermanas de Chika o, incluso, Riko llegarán a interrumpir la respuesta a su pregunta. Porque, de verdad que quería saberla.

Aun recordaba como Chika llamó a Kanan esa mañana para que le prestará un poco de su tiempo y su barco. Después de todo ella ese día se encontraba de visita en casa de la peli azul y Mari también estaba con ellas.

—You-chan. No fue una cita.— los ojos azules mostraron picardía. Y Chika se alejó un poco. You pasaba demasiado tiempo con Kanan y en su consecuencia cierta Italiano-Americana de nombre Mari.

—¿Dos personas solas?— las cejas grisáceas tornaron un ligero bailoteo de sube y baja, muy gracioso.— Te atrae Riko-chan. No lo niegues.

Chika agradeció de que Riko estuviera de visita a unos parientes en Tokio. En serio que lo agradecía porque acaba de descubrir que su amiga no es para nada discreta.

—N-No es eso.— se apresuró a negar la chica mikan.— No me atrae es solo...— por un momento sintió erróneo ese pensamiento pero lo apartó enseguida.

—Entiendo, entiendo.— You hondeo la mano al aire y apartó a Chika; prácticamente la tenía encima.— ¿Qué hay de Dia-san entonces?

Unos ojos rojizos se posaron molestos en la ceniza, sin embargo, un aura inocente se podía apreciar en ellos. Y You lo supo, Chika no la entendió; no ese doble sentido que le había querido dar.

—Ella me odia.— aseguró.— Y no digas que no es así.— You cerró la boca al instante cuando el dedo índice de la joven Takami la señaló. Poco duro el silencio y la oji azul abrió la boca nuevamente.

—Pregúntaselo cuando vayas.— propuso. You se encogió de hombros y Chika le puso una mirada hilarante.— Hazlo. Solo es una pregunta normal.— alentó y antes de que la peli mandarina se lo rebatiera agarró una mikan de encima de la mesa y la peló.

Chika se acomodó mejor en su lugar e imitó a su mejor amiga. Por más que le dijese lo contrario, You tenía un punto. Y ya que de otra manera no iba a lograr que Dia se lo dijese ya solo le quedaba enfrentarla cara a cara y preguntarle como bien se lo propuso You. Esperaba no tener que huir porque iba a ser mandarina muerta; y su experiencia en el agua era un incentivo con mucho peso a esos pensamientos.

**[…]**

Los ojos carmesí enfocaron una cabellera rojiza atada en dos perfectas coletas a lo lejos. Formó una sonrisa y con la mano levantada al aire la sacudió al mismo tiempo en que de su boca se dejaba escuchar el nombre de la menor.

—Ruby-chaaan.

Chika detuvo su trote al lado de la pequeña Kurosawa. Esos brillantes ojos verde turquesa la miraron con cierta duda, pero una chispa alegre persistía en ellos.

—Chika-chan. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Kanan-chan me dijo de venir a ayudar.— la joven peli mandarina se cruzó de brazos y meció la cabeza de lado a lado, dándole vueltas a algo que se le ocurrió de camino.— Ella no podrá venir así que me mando a mi.— explicó y Ruby movió la cabeza obviando las palabras de su senpai.— ¿No os a avisado aún?

—No. Probablemente lo esté haciendo ahora.— Ruby fijó su vista al camión con el que irían al puerto y comenzó a andar seguida de la oji carmesí.— Onee-chan acaba de recibir una llamada no hace mucho.

Los labios de la mayor dejaron ir un 'Oh' y la peli roja río. Tuvieron una corta charla antes de llegar al camión. Ruby le contó sobre su gran amistad con la prima de Riko, Yoshiko, y ella alegre correspondió con comentarios que de vez en cuando rozaban la burla.

Lo cierto es que poco o nada había entablado de conversación con Yoshiko. Le había caído bien a pesar de ese primer encuentro tan raro que tuvieron. Además -para ella- ese día es inolvidable de muchas formas diferentes.

—Entiendo. Tú y yo hablaremos luego. No, mañana. Está bien, nos vemos Kanan-san.

Tal y como lo dedujo Ruby, Dia bajaba de la parte trasera del camión con su celular en la oreja. Al parecer hablándole a cierta peli azul amante de los delfines. Las caras que hacía eran todo un poema y para Chika fue inevitable no reír.

Dia se dio cuenta. Y, dejando el celular de lado, azoto el aire con una mano, señalándola. Aquello hizo que Ruby brincara y la peli mandarina se detuviera.

—Ni te atrevas.— los ojos verdes obtuvieron un brillo cortante lo que hizo que Chika tragara saliva con pesadez.

La oji carmín alzó los brazos en son de paz incapaz de decir nada.

Para su suerte alguien más acudió a su rescate y Dia pronto bajo el brazo con el que iba a asesinarla.

—¡Oh! Takami-kun.

De detrás del camino apareció un hombre de considerable tamaño, de cabello corto y de una tonalidad de rojo escarlata; parecía una mezcla entre el cabello negro-castaño de Dia y el tono rojizo de los de Ruby. El hombre le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro y una sonrisa se asomó por debajo de la nariz.

La joven mikan se aguantó la tos como pudo. Ese hombre es fuerte hasta para ser amistoso. Eso, o ella estaba demasiado cansada como para aguantar un simple golpe.

—Padre. Kanan-san no va a venir, envió a Chika-san en su lugar.— Dia vio el momento para interrumpir y así lo hizo, consiguiendo que los ojos verdes de su padre se posaran en ella unos instantes antes de volver a Chika.

—Ya veo.— la seriedad en el hombre era palpable y por un momento preocupo a Takami.— Esta bien toda ayuda nos será útil. Gracias por venir Takami-kun.

Dicho eso el peli rojo se marchó dejando a sus hijas y a la peli mandarina atrás.

—¿Chika-chan, estas bien?

Chika relajó los músculos. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo tensa que se había puesto con la presencia del patriarca Kurosawa. Ruby la observaba con preocupación y de refilón, Dia suspiró de manera casi imperceptible.

La mano de Chika se agito de un lado a otro restándole importancia a lo que acababa de pasar.

—Ruby, ve preparándote.— un 'si, onee-chan' fue lanzado y la pequeña regresó a sus quehaceres antes de encontrarse con la oji carmesí. Dia giro en su dirección.—Y tú.— una vez más el dedo la apuntó. Acababa de perder la cuenta de cuantas veces esa acción se le presentó durante el día.— Prohibido decir cosas innecesarias.

Perfectamente Chika sabía a lo que se refería y asintió. De todas formas, ya lo había decidido antes de venir. Su yo enérgico lo hubiese ignorado, pero apenas y se podía sostener su cabello rebelde encima de su cabeza como para andar tentando.

La sorpresa en el rostro de la peli negra fue notablemente visible y Chika le regresó la mirada con un brillo de diversión en el rojo de sus ojos.

—Prometo no mencionarlas.— con una mano levantada y la otra en el pecho Chika se lo prometió, descolocando a un más a Dia quien parecía renuente a creerlo.— Estoy cansada. Venga vayamos ahí.

Sin esperar respuesta Chika agarró la mano de la mayor y tiró de ella para subir a la parte trasera del camión. El silencio era un poco incómodo para la peli negra, pero, para su suerte no tuvieron que esperar mucho antes de que Ruby subiera.

Justo en el momento en que lo hizo la sombra de su padre apareció y tomando ambas puertas, las cerró de un fuerte manotazo.

Durante todo el trayecto Ruby se apegó mucho a Chika y ambas retomaron su conversación anterior. Dia, por otro lado, estaba muy callada. La vista agachada a sus manos entrelazadas en la falda de su short. Con sus dedos se entretenía jugueteando de vez en cuando con la flor de Sakura de su improvisada pulsera.

Si, Dia había aprendido la lección del día en la piscina. Además, había hecho de ese accesorio su favorito con diferencia. Si le preguntasen ella aseguraría que era por lo bonita que se ve la flor y el buen detalle de ésta. Jamás admitiría que era por otra cosa.

Llegaron al puerto y las chicas bajaron con ayuda de Kurosawa. Chika veía las distintas conversaciones esparcidas por el muelle y pronto se sintió fuera de lugar. Si no fuera porque Dia le indicó las cajas estorbando en medio del muelle llenas de pescado, probablemente se hubiera quedado parada ahí como si fuera una estatua.

Un suspiró fue lanzado sin consideración.

¡Demasiadas!

Observó como unos cuantos comenzaron a cargarlas hacia el camión. Un tirón en su muñeca llamó su atención. La peli negra la miró con los parpados ligeramente cerrados y las cejas fruncidas.

Adorable, pensó.

—Nada de entretenerte.— Dia la arrastró y comenzó a cargar las primeras cajas.

Chika simplemente la imitó.

El sol estaba bajando. El calor aún era palpable en el ambiente, no de la misma manera que cuando empezaron, pero lo suficientemente sofocante.

Definitivamente prefería mil veces más su día de limpieza en la piscina. Al menos no debía cargar con tres cajas de pescado fresco cada vez que daba un viaje.

Incluso, de vez en cuando, sonaba la campana y le tocaba cargar con alguna que otra caja repleta de los pescados más grandes, haciendo así su camino mucho más lento y tortuoso.

Chika entregó las últimas tres cajas al chico encima del camión y se apartó. Podía sentir su garganta seca al igual que su lengua fuera de su boca. El sudor perlaba su rostro y no dudo en pasarse el ante brazo apartando algunas gotas.

—Me sorprendes. Lo hiciste muy bien.— Dia se le acercó con palabras alabadoras sin embargo su cuerpo cansado no le permitió mirarla aún y dejó sus ojos carmesí fijos en el suelo.

—Gracias Dia-san.— la menor se fue reincorporado poco a poco. Chika golpe varias veces la parte baja de su espalda, se sentía como si se le hubieran añadido 50 años más a su edad.

Dia río y de una pequeña nevera que traía en el hombro sacó algo que la peli mandarina reconocería hasta en la habitación más oscura.

—¡Una mandarina helada!

De un veloz movimiento a Dia le fue arrebatado dicho alimento antes de verse envuelta en el abrazo eufórico de su Kohai.

—Tú de verdad estas cansada o solo finges.— una ceja azabache se levantó divertida y Chika hinchó pecho contra todo pronóstico.

—No importa lo cansada que este. Una mandarina es una mandarina.— dijo con orgullo. Los ojos carmesí resplandecieron egocéntricos. Dia entorno los ojos.— Son mi energía con esto podré mantenerme viva por mucho.

Chika comenzó a pelarla. Tenía la punta de los dedos congelados y hasta cierto punto rojizos, pero eso no le importó y siguió su tarea con entretenimiento. Su boca ya salivaba de pensar en el dulzor de la mandarina recorriéndole las papilas gustativas.

—Que alegría.— dijo Dia tras un tiempo. Chika apreció la sorna en la voz y alzo la mirada dubitativa.

—Oye Dia-san, ¿Tú me odias?— una ceja mandarina se levantó. La cara de la menor mostró pena y la oji verde lo notó.

—No... No es eso.

Dia se pasó el dorso de la mano por el cuello fingiendo jugar con la ternilla de su oreja. Chika de cierta manera se sintió un poco aliviada de escucharlo de labios de la peli negra. Despedazó un trozo de la mandarina y lo comió con tranquilidad.

—Entonces me siento un poco más aliviada.— dijo por fin y Dia la miró.— Pensaba que me odiabas.— una sonrisa y las mejillas de Dia obtuvieron un leve rosado que Chika se perdió cuando volvió su atención a la mandarina entre sus manos.

—Me sacas de quicio a veces. Sí.— Chika la miró expectante.— Pero no como para odiarte.

El rostro de soslayo de Dia, ese sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas y sus ojos verde turquesa resplandeciendo a contraste con el propio tono del mar anaranjado del atardecer.

El corazón de Chika se rindió por completo. Tenía el pulso acelerado y no creía que tanta sangre fuera buena para su cabeza.

Ese sentimiento en la piscina había aumentado y ella ya no sabía que más hacer.

Le gustaba Dia, sí es un hecho. Pero ¿y Riko?

Su corazón se sentía tranquilo a diferencia de Kurosawa Dia el cual golpeteaba constantemente como si quisiera salirse de su pecho en cualquier momento.

Con Riko podía tomarle la mano sin problemas, le gustaba tener contacto y notar la suave piel de la peli roja. Tal vez su corazón no se asemejaba a una bomba de relojería a su lado, pero, eso no significa que no galopara como caballo desbocado.  
Riko le traía calma y Dia causaba estragos con esas pequeñas acciones.

Vaya dilema, pensó.

**[...]**

Cargada con una nevera de gran tamaño colgando de su hombro derecho Chika volvió a paso lento a su casa. Se sentía agotada tanto física como mentalmente, tanto que cuando la madre de Dia y Ruby le ofreció la nevera con el pescado no tuvo el valor para negarse. Y vaya que se arrepentía.

¡Esa cosa pesaba como tres cajas!

Al menos su madre se iba alegrar de no tener que comprar pescado por una buena temporada, por no decir que es de los mejores de todo Uchiura.

—Ya llegué.

Chika arrastró los pies un poco más hasta el salón donde asomó su cabeza anaranjada encontrándose con unas pupilas de una tonalidad de rojo muy parecidas a las suyas. La mujer sonrió con gusto.

—Oh, ya llegaste. Bienvenida.

—Traje algo de pescado. Kurosawa-san me lo dio.— Chika le enseñó la nevera confirmando sus palabra.

—Eso es genial tal vez haga algo de sashimi para la cena.— la mujer celebró con las palmas juntas y Chika dejó la nevera al suelo. Había llegado a su límite.— Cierto, Riko-chan estuvo aquí de visita probableme-…

La madre de Chika fue cortada al instante por los pasos apresurados de su hija correteando escaleras arriba. De un segundo a otro se había quedado sola nuevamente en el salón. Con una sonrisa sorbio un poco de su taza de té antes de revisar la nevera.

—Vaya, mandarinas congeladas.— la peli roja cerró la tapa y se lo llevó a la cocina junto a su marido.

En cambio, Chika podía sentir el ardor quemarle las piernas, pero lo ignoró y rápidamente se apoyó en la ventana que daba a la habitación de cierta pianista.

Cogió el debido aire que había perdido en el camino y respiró profundo antes de dar el grito.

—¡Rikoooo-chaan!

No tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que la silueta de alguien se dejara ver detrás de las cortinas y más tarde estas fueran retiradas. Una cabellera rojo vino se asomó y unos ojos dorados la observaron con detenimiento.

Chika tragó pesado.

No es Riko y su madre no parecía muy amistosa ahora mismo.

La mujer retiró el ventanal y fijo sus ojos dorados en ella.

—Tú debes de ser Takami-san ¿no?— la peli vino ni se inmutó a diferencia de cierta adolescente de cabellos mandarina que movió su cabeza frenéticamente afirmándolo.— Ya veo.— la expresión de la mujer se relajó pero Chika aún se sentía algo cohibida. Algo en esa mujer le ponía los pelos de punta.— Riko regresará después de hacer unas compras.

La reacción de Chika no fue inmediata quedándose así un tiempo callada hasta que se dio cuenta que la madre de Riko seguía esperando una respuesta.

—Oh, vaya. Siento haber molestado entonces.— una mano se perdió en las hebras anaranjadas de su cogote.

—No pasa nada pequeña.— sonrió la peli vino.— Deberías venir algún día a comer. Riko no hace más que hablar de ti.

Chika iría encantada si Riko así lo quisiera. Además ¿Riko hablaba de ella en su casa? La felicidad la invadió y la madre lo notó con solo verla a los ojos.

—¿E-Ella habla de mí?— Chika recargo medio cuerpo en el ventanal; las manos temblorosas aferradas al marco.

—Oh si cariño. Desde que llegamos tú has sido un tema de conversación muy frecuente en casa.

Los labios de la menor se entre abrieron en una gran sonrisa que con el tiempo se tornó boba por la vergüenza. Eso a la mujer mayor le pareció encantadoramente tierno, pero no lo dijo en voz alta y se dedicó a guardar en su mente todo lo referente de esa chica.

Algo se le hacía familiar en esa chica, pero no sabía el que, aunque tampoco es que le fuera a dar mucha importancia.

Ella tenía sus propios planes en mente.

* * *

**Reviews Time:**

**Kazuki-Taichou:** Huhuhu Dia contraataco -con ayuda del delfín- eso o la mikan es muy fácil. Leí algunos de sus doujin especialmente los NikoMaki -son una joya-. Yo por el momento no las termino de shipear a esas dos (Culpemos al YoshiMaru y al YoshiRiko/YohaRiko).

**gerardo baez: **Me alegro muchísimo. Veamos que tal este :D

**Miroslava110: **Oh si es todo muy normal lo próximo es shipear a todas con todas(? (Quien sabe :b). Y en cuanto a la madre de Riko se podría decir que no todo es lo que parece... o si... e.e


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:** Love Live! Sunshine! no me pertenece, le pertenece a su(s) respectivo(s) dueño(s).

* * *

**ChikaRiko: Capítulo 5**

Miro el televisor a su lado. Mostrando alguna especie de programa cómico de carácter japones. Las hojas se mantenían esparcidas por encima de la mesa de cualquier manera y su libreta con los deberes de verano de igual forma con algún que otro portaminas entres sus páginas.

Las manos jugueteaban distraídas con la piel de la fría mandarina, buscando una apertura por la que abrirse paso.

—¿No vas a salir hoy, Chika-chan?

Los ojos carmesí abandonaron el televisor y se centraron en Shima quien debía estar cocinando algo detrás de la barra. Chika emitió un sonido con sus labios y meneo la cabeza.

—No es eso. Estaba pensando en algo.— la cabeza mandarina dio un rápido vistazo hacia el televisor.— Siguen teniendo el acuario en reformas supongo.

Chika se cruzó de brazos y dio un leve balanceo a su cabeza. Aquello hizo que Shima dejara su tarea para centrarse completa y enteramente en su pequeña hermanita.

—¿Dónde vas a llevar esta vez a Riko-chan?— una sonrisa nació en la comisura de los labios de la mayor.

Por su lado, Chika siguió con la vista pegada en el techo.

—Es difícil.— las cejas mandarina se fruncieron al tiempo en que un traicionero suspiro escapó de sus labios.— No conozco mucho de Numazu, Awashima ya hemos visitado casi todo y el acuario al que quiero ir sigue en reformas.— Chika enumero sus problemas alzando un dedo por cada uno de ellos.— ¡Oh! Podría llevarla a ver las ranas.

—Dudo que eso vaya a ser muy beneficioso.— las risas de Shima no se hicieron esperar causando que la menor bufara.

Las ranas estaban bien. Eran viscosas y tenían cierta estética que hacía a muchas personas huir de ellas como si trajeran la peste, pero para ella esas criaturas eran lindas y divertidas.

—¿Entonces que me recomiendas?

Shima lo medito. Ciertamente apenas había algo en Uchiura. Tenían tres acuarios distintos, pero solo uno daba los espectáculos y para desgracia como bien lo había mencionado su hermana pequeña, se encontraban dándole una buena reforma, tenía el presentimiento de que el pingüino que se les escapo hace unos días tenía algo que ver con esa repentina decisión.

—Me supongo que ya le habrás enseñado a Mikan-chan.— Chika asintió enérgica y con una desbordante sonrisa en los labios que hizo que la castaña volviera a reír.

—No solo eso. Oficialmente hicimos que Kururi fuera su pingüino.— los brazos de la adolescente se agitaron en el aire y los ojos carmesí de la mayor se entornaron con cariño con ese pequeño acto infantil.

—Vayan a la playa entonces.

Los ojos carmesí de Chika fueron a parar al suelo con terror. Ni loca se metería de nuevo en el agua con Riko, ni aunque pudiera tocar con los pies al suelo y la mitad de su cuerpo sobresaliera a la superficie, de seguro que la pianista encontraría la manera de ahogarla.

—Pre-Prefiero otra cosa.— el tartamudeo no pasó inadvertido para la mayor pero lo dejó pasar. Chika siguió pensando un buen rato hasta que una idea la asalto. ¿Quién mejor que ella conocía bien a Riko?— ¡Lo tengo! Gracias Shima-nee.

Con prisa Chika salió de debajo de la mesilla y corrió hacia su habitación a por su celular. Iba tan entusiasmada con la idea que no pudo escuchar los reclamos de la castaña al salir.

Antes de entrar a su habitación dio un rápido vistazo a la ventana en la que solía pasar tiempo hablando con la peli roja. Las cortinas seguían cerradas por lo que intuyo que Riko aún no había despertado. Tenía tiempo aún.

De encima de la cama agarro el celular y lo desenchufo del cargador. Después de marcar a cierta _Chunnibyou_ se dejó caer sentada en el bordillo de la cama para luego volverse a levantar cunado la peli azul respondió con voz adormilada al otro lado de la línea.

—¡Yoshiko-chan!

—_"¡Yohane!"_— un bostezo al otro lado y un murmullo después Yoshiko continuo.— _"¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Acaso sabes la hora que es?"_

—¿Como que qué hora es? Las diez de la mañana.— Chika obvio con sinceridad y la menor gruño y se froto los ojos.

—_"Ahora mismo el ángel caído Yohane está recobrando fuerzas. Llámame por la tarde ¿quieres?"_— la joven datenshi esperaba poder sacársela de encima, pero Chika no le hizo mayor caso y pronto formulo una nueva pregunta.

—¿Sabes que le gusta a Riko-chan?

Un 'eh' le fue dado antes de que Yoshiko volviera a gruñir.

—_"¿Como voy a saber yo eso?"_

—Eres su prima. Algo debes saber.— la joven mikan señalo como si fuera de lógica común. Por lo menos ella si se sabía los gustos de su prima favorita o, casi todos.

—_"La librería. Adiós."_

Yoshiko no espero a una respuesta y corto la llamada dejando a la mikan con la despedida en boca. Su conversación con la menor no había sido de lo mejor pero ya tenía algo por dónde empezar.

—La librería ¿eh?

**[...]**

—Ya llegamos.— las manos de Takami fueron extendidas a las estanterías repletas de incontables libros.— ¿No es genial?

No hubo mayor reacción lo cual hizo que se preocupara. Riko le devolvió la mirada, en esos ojos dorados se podía apreciar el desconcierto. Chika se rasco la cabeza.

—No lo tomes a mal Chika-chan pero ¿porque una librería?

—Yoshiko-chan me dijo que te gustan.— el rostro de la joven peli roja se relajó y cambió a uno que emanaba cariño.— Vamos que si no te gusta pode-…

Chika se vio interrumpida por una risilla de su acompañante. Riko la tomo de la mano y la atrajo hacía uno de los pasillos.

—Está bien, hay un libro que me interesaría comprar.— la oji dorada llevo un dedo hacia su mentón y lo levantó, empezando a revisar las estanterías más altas.— Si vamos a formar un grupo de School Idols debo prepararme ¿no?

La peli roja encorvó levemente la espalda hacia delante y resguardo las manos en la espalda, entrelazándolas. Y en sus labios esbozo una adorable sonrisa como guinda, lo que hizo caer a la amante de las mikan. En ese momento Riko juro ver como los ojos de Chika se iluminaron como dos luminosos fanales en medio de un bosque de noche.

De pronto se sintió apresada por unos entusiastas brazos que se aferraban a su torso, así como la suave mejilla de Chika en contacto directo con la suya. Sus mejillas empezaron a tomar color hasta tener un tono rosa pastel. Fue entonces que Riko agradeció que Chika no la estuviera mirando de frente.

—¡Eso es genial!

Chika se separó del abrazo eufórica, tomando de los hombros a la peli roja, ésta, por su parte frunció las cejas y coloco un dedo encima de los labios de la peli mandarina.

Un parpadeo, dos y hasta tres fueron los que dio la joven Takami antes de recibir un fuerte 'sshh'.

—Chika-chan baja la voz.

El reclamo de Riko hizo que dejara por un momento su estado eufórico y se diera cuenta de las miradas un tanto molestas de las personas presentes. Dio una risilla nerviosa y se separó de la pianista un tanto avergonzada.

—Lo... Lo siento.— Chika dio otra risa tonta y la oji dorada juro volverse adicta a ella.— Si quieres los libros de música se encuentran en el otro pasillo.— con más calma Chika señalo el camino a tomar.

Para Chika era lo ideal, contra antes se fueran de ese pasillo menos miradas tendrían sobre ellas y menos nerviosa se iba a sentir. El dependiente seguía mirándola con una cara de pocos amigos como si con eso le estuviera recriminando su actitud tan impulsiva.

Pasaron un buen rato buscando el libro que quería Riko hasta encontrarlo, pero para Chika lo más destacable fue cuando, al ir a pagar, cruzaron por la sección de revistas, donde al llegar a cierto tramo en concreto Riko se quedó tensa en medio del pasillo. Obviamente, al ir ella distraída no le fue posible parar y termino chocando con la espalda de la peli roja. El aroma de la pianista le entro por las fosas nasales en ese momento, era refrescante.

Aunque el aroma a vainilla se había apoderado de sus fosas nasales, su nariz le dolía. Y a pesar de ello, no le costó mucho darse cuenta de los incesantes balbuceos de Riko. Quiso ver de qué tipo de revistas se trataba mas unas manos ajenas se aferraron con fuerza sobre sus parpados y pronto se la llevaron entre forcejeos y gritos a paso acelerado hacia la caja, dejándola con la duda.

Al final, después de pagar, tuvieron que salir casi corriendo por miedo a que el dependiente decidiera hacer algo más que solo mirarlas mal.

Chika parecía la mala imitación de un mapache gracias a las marcas que le habían dejado los dedos por el forcejeo, pero, ignorante a ello, ella seguía andando como si nada por las calles. Riko a su lado, sentía su corazón latir frenético y no por amor precisamente.

Si bien Chika siempre era la responsable del latir alocado de su corazón esta vez no había sido de su agrado.

Cada día que pasaba al lado de Chika, esta se las ingeniaba para hacerla sentir algo nuevo, independientemente de si era algo bueno o malo. Estaba segura de que la peli mandarina aun no se había dado cuenta de la influencia que estaba teniendo en su vida. Riko se había dado cuenta de ello, aquella chica era muy despistada, aunque, de vez en cuando la sorprendía siendo bastante perspicaz en algunos casos raros.

Y a Riko no le disgustaba esa actitud.

* * *

Era la decimocuarta vez que abría la boca solo para dar un fuerte bostezo. Su acompañante se lo había reclamado varias veces después del quinto, pero para ella, que se había quedado despierta hasta las 5 de la mañana y había sido despertada a las 10 era algo inevitable.

Su horario de verano no era el mejor precisamente, ni si quiera se podría considerar uno como tal cuando se despertaba entre la 1 y las 2 del medio día.

—No debiste quedarte despierta tan tarde zura.

La aludida rodó los ojos y volvió a bostezar.

—Fue inevitable. El imperio del gran ángel caído Yohane debe ser perfecto, no voy a escatimar en piedras.

—Si solo es un estúpido juego zura.

Hanamaru estaba empezando a perder la paciencia si aún seguía ahí, en esa habitación oscura, era por el simple y mero hecho del lujo del aire acondicionado… Y por el ángel caído, aunque este no mostrara el más mínimo agradecimiento.

—Videojuego Zuramaru, videojuego.— corrigió triunfante y Maru rodó los ojos.— Y… ¿qué haces aquí?

Para la pequeña castaña aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Así que se levantó de sopetón y con la bolsa colgada en el hombro se dirigió a la puerta dispuesta a irse. Justo cuando puso la mano en la manija sintió como uno de los brazos de Yoshiko se aferró a su cintura y, más tarde su otra mano se ubicó encima de la suya al mismo tiempo en que su mentón descansaba en su hombro.

—Oh, vamos no te pongas así por esta simplez.— la peli azul vio como la nariz de la mayor se arrugaba. Hanamaru hizo el ademan de girarse, probablemente para reclamarle pero se lo impido afianzando aún más el abrazo.— Escucha si lo pregunto es porque no sé qué quieres de mi little demon.— Yoshiko utilizo un tono susurrante que estremeció a la más baja la cual sintió flaquear su enfado.

—P-Primero suéltame zura.

Yoshiko levanto las manos y se enderezo, cortando cualquier tipo de contacto físico. El silencio se apodero de la habitación. Hanamaru no hacía más que mirar la moqueta como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo y la peli azul no se movió ni un ápice por temor a que su amiga decidiera dejarla sola definitivamente.

La joven datenshi ya no estaba segura de sí Hanamaru seguía enfadada con ella o no. Que no se hubiera ido le daba cierta esperanza aun pero que tampoco se hubiera movido de su sitio la tenía en tensión.

—Sa-Salgamos un rato.— propuso y vio como de repente la cabeza castaña se movía afirmativamente.

No quiso hacerla esperar y con rapidez agarro su monedero y su celular de encima de la mesa y salieron a la calle.

El calor era terroríficamente abrasador y Yoshiko habría estado a punto de dar marcha atrás si no fuera porque Maru le tomo del brazo leyendo sus intenciones.

La peli azul habría disfrutado del contacto si no fuera por la calor y claro, la camiseta negra con la que había salido no le era de mucha ayuda, no cuando esta absorbía todos los rayos del sol.

—¿Dónde vamos ahora zura?— los ojos ambarinos se posaron en ella con duda y ella no hizo sino hacer su mejor pose de ángel caído.

—Ignorante mortal como te atreves a obligar a la gran Yohane a… a…— Yoshiko no duro mucho con su pose. En su rostro se podía apreciar una gota resbalar por su mejilla hasta el mentón. Hanamaru elevo una ceja.— Cualquier lu-lugar fuera del sol estará bien.

La pequeña amante de los libros acepto. Ella también estaba pasando calor con solo estar parada enfrente del portal.

—Vayamos a alguna cafetería zura.

Ni siquiera le hizo falta preguntar porque Yoshiko empezó a tirar de ella hacia dicho lugar.

Nada más entrar a la cafetería el frio del aire acondicionado encima de sus cabezas hizo que un gemido de gusto escapara de sus bocas. En seguida tomaron lugar en uno de los ventanales de aquella familiar cafetería.

No había mucha gente, pero la suficiente para que las distintas conversaciones se mezclaran entre ellas en un suave barullo. Se notaba que era verano porque veía a las distintas personas que iban y venían por la calle principal, se podía apreciar serenidad en sus rostros. Incluso, algún que otro grupo de niños correteaban con la pelota en la mano despreocupados de cualquier tema relacionado con el colegio o los estudios. Aquel panorama no tenía nada que ver con un día de cada día.

—¿Por cierto y Ruby?

Maru dejo su bocadillo de lado y la miro con sus enormes ojos ámbar.

—En su casa. ¿Porque lo preguntas zura?

—No, por nada.— los ojos violeta fueron a parar a la calle de manera distraída y volvieron al frente de nuevo.— Como siempre estáis juntas pensé que estaría ocupada.— razono. Hanamaru abrió la boca en un gran 'Oh' y sonrió.

—Tenía ganas de pasar tiempo contigo zura.— se sinceró.— Hace mucho que no nos vemos zura. Además ¿Como van los estudios en tu nueva preparatoria? o ¿Qué hiciste después de que nos separáramos?

—Oh, guau. Cálmate.— Yoshiko abrió los ojos en grande notablemente sorprendida. Era la primera vez que alguien quería saber sobre ella y no era ni su madre ni su padre.— Los estudios… bien.— las pupilas violeta se ensombrecieron y Maru juro ver como la comisura de los labios de Yoshiko se fruncía.— En cuanto a que hice después del Kinder... No mucho, supongo. Fui a una de las secundarias de por aquí... y ya.

La datenshi fingió no darle mucha importancia a lo que estaba contando, pero para la pequeña castaña fueron relatos muy vagos y decepcionantes. Ciertamente ella había hecho unas preguntas muy generales a lo que Yoshiko, como no, contesto de la misma manera; ella esperaba algo más como un 'te echaba de menos' por lo menos o, 'estoy bien'. Pero nada.

El destello sombrío en las pupilas violeta no había pasado desapercibido para Maru y eso hizo que se preocupara.

—¿Te paso algo malo?— Maru insistió y al no recibir una respuesta inmediata trato de hablar nuevamente sin embargo fue interrumpida por la refulgente mirada violeta de su amiga.

—Zuramaru.— Yoshiko la llamo con seriedad lo que causo que se estremeciera.

—Di-Dime zura.

—No quiero hablar del tema, ¿vale?— otra vez aquel destello de tristeza. Maru sintió ganas de acabar con eso, pero sabía que no era el momento aún.

—Bien zura.

—¿Qué hiciste tú en mi ausencia? ¿Cómo conociste a Ruby?— La cabeza castaña se decantó hacia un lado.

—¿Yo no puedo saber sobre ti pero tu si de mi zura?— inquirió y Yoshiko levanto las manos en defensa propia.

Para la pequeña Kunikida no era ningún secreto su tiempo después de dejar el Kinder. Se podría decir que todo fue a mejor después de conocer a Ruby. Ella no tenía nada que ocultar a excepción de un pequeño secreto del que ni la pequeña peli roja o cualquiera de las chicas del grupo era conocedora. Maru sabia esconder algo muy bien cuando se lo proponía.

—Solo preguntaba.

Yoshiko ya estaba preparada para echarse para atrás cuando Hanamaru comenzó a relatar prácticamente todo. Desde la tristeza y la añoranza que sintió después de su separación hasta la alegría de conocer a Ruby y su camino hasta ser las mejores amigas. La peli azul escucho todo, absolutamente todo con atención.

De alguna forma se sentía en paz de que al menos a Hanamaru le hubiera ido bien y por un momento se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si hubieran terminado juntas en el mismo instituto. ¿Hubiera seguido siendo importante para Hanamaru incluso después de haber visto todas las locuras en las que se metió por su incontrolable carácter? Yoshiko esperaba que si porque todo este tiempo no había dejado de pensar en ella.

¿Se podría considerar la castaña un destello de luz en su mundo de oscuridad?

Estaba segura de que así lo fue siempre, incluso tras su separación; porque algo la debía haber mantenido en pie durante todo ese oscuro pasado en la secundaria y ahora la preparatoria.

* * *

—Debes estar bromeando.— los parpados se entre abrieron incrédulos y la boca se mantuvo abierta en una gran **O**.

—No, ¿porque lo crees Chika-chan?

La mencionada se sentó a su lado y replegó sus piernas sentándose como los indios. Sus manos presionaban los tobillos hincándolos al suelo.

—Bueno es que jamás me hablaste de ella.— pestañeo y You rio con travesura.— ¿Entonces?¿Cuando me la presentas?

La peli mandarina no cabía de su alegría. Se sentía feliz por su mejor amiga. Últimamente se habían alejado un poco de You pero parecía que aquello le había servido a la ceniza para acercarse monumentalmente a otra persona. Sobraba decir que You no se andaba con rodeos.

—Cálmate. En su debido tiempo.— You pareció meditarlo antes de asentir ganándose así, una ceja inquisitiva de color mandarina.— ¿Esta noche tal vez? Sabes, harán una fiesta en el puerto y ya tenía pensado ir con ella.

—Eso sería genial. Invitemos a las chicas también.— de un fuerte saltó se puso de pie asustando a You quien dio un respingo.

—Bien, pero déjame hablarlo primero con ella.

De uno de los bolsillos del short la oji azul agarró su smartphone y habiendo tecleado una serie de números se alejó para tener algo más de privacidad. En los labios de Chika se formó una pícara sonrisa, lo que causo que You comenzará la llamada con un buen tartamudeo al tiempo en que un pequeño sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas. Finalmente termino por abandonar la habitación, sin embargo eso no la salvó de que la amante de las mikan pegara la oreja detrás de la puerta en un intento por escuchar la conversación.

Y Chika hubiera conseguido su propósito si no fuera porque alguien más ahueco el oído por encima de su cabeza mandarina. Sus ojos rojos se alzaron hasta el mentón de su hermana Mito quien bajo un momento la cabeza y desde su lugar le hizo un gesto para que se mantuviera callada.

En ese punto Chika ya no pudo concentrarse en su amiga peli ceniza y su mente comenzó a llenarse de nuevas preguntas. ¿Acaso Mito las había estado espiando desde su lado de la habitación?

Sus habitaciones estaban conectadas por una puerta de madera y tela, bastante delgada como para escuchar conversaciones ajenas con solo un poco de silencio y concentración.

—Oh mierda, ya viene.— al igual que apareció la castaña desapareció, dejando a su hermanita a total merced.

You abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente con el cuerpo de su mejor amiga arrodillada en el suelo.

Se hizo el silencio. Y Chika hubiera jurado ver un brillo asesino en los ojos de la futura marinera, un brillo que pocas veces o casi nunca era revelado.

—Chika…-chan.

La mencionada rio totalmente nerviosa al tiempo en que una mano alborotaba los cabellos de su nuca.

**¡POOM!**

**[...]**

Se froto la zona que le dolía con una mano. Sus labios se habían mantenido en una mueca berrinchuda por gran parte del trayecto.

Estaba indignada. Ella no había hecho nada. Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de escuchar la conversación de You gracias a Mito. Y aunque la intención había estado ahí, no se merecía ese golpe, quien más se lo merecía era su hermana mediana pero claro, You jamás le pegaría como lo hizo con ella.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar en silencio?

You le dio un rápido vistazo por encima del hombro. Riko también se devolvió a verla llena de curiosidad.

Chika, por su lado, giro la cabeza lejos de sus amigas, justo como lo haría una niña pequeña. La ceniza quería tirarse de los pelos, pero la mano de Riko en su hombro la detuvo, tranquilizándola. Pronto se iban a reunir con las demás y la peli mandarina dejaría su estado mudo o, eso es lo que ellas esperaban.

Caminaron tranquilamente por el paseo. Riko y You se entretenían hablando entre ellas mientras Chika se mantenía alejada a una cierta distancia. Su enfado había desaparecido pero un nuevo mal estar la envolvió. De todas formas, lo ignoro y se dedicó a pensar en un buen plan para conseguir su tan ansiado grupo… tal vez si lograba que Dia bebiera un poco más de la cuenta…

No. Definitivamente la peli negra no lo haría y mucho menos si Ruby iba a estar cerca. Además, ninguna tenía edad para beber.

Puede que con la ayuda de Mari y Kanan lo fuera a lograr, pero nuevamente las chicas se habían ido de viaje a saber dónde. Tenía la sospecha de que entre esas dos había algo más allá de una simple amistad, pero nunca tuvo como corroborarlo y no se atrevía a preguntar.

—Te ves pensativa. ¿Qué tramas ya Mikan-chan?

Chika dejo ir un 'Hmm' y giro la cabeza a su derecha dando de lleno con un rostro muy pero que muy familiar para ella, aunque su primer contacto fueron esos idénticos ojos carmesí que la miraban libres de inocencia. La peli mandarina saltó, grito y retrocedió hasta chocar con uno de los postes cercanos.

Aquello, obviamente llamo la atención de las demás chicas quien ya se estaban saludando entre ellas. La estupefacción asalto al numeroso grupo de siete chicas quienes al ver a la chica encorvada enfrente de ellas y a la otra pegada al poste la expresión en sus rostros fue innegablemente divertido.

La peli mandarina menor boqueo estupefacta, no encontraba las palabras a lo que veía. Su doble enfrente de ella la miraba con una gran sonrisa en la boca y una mano saludándola. La chica si bien era su doble -o ella era el de la chica- no tardo en volver hablar.

—¿Que son esas caras como si hubieran visto un fantasma?— una mueca burlona se instauro en la mandarina mayor.

Las mirabas iban rebotando de una chica a otra buscando algo que las diferenciara a parte de la altura o la trenza que distinguía a Chika de la extraña.

—Tu…

Dia pareció reaccionar porque enseguida se abrió paso entre todas del grupo. A simple vista se podía apreciar la incredulidad en sus ojos verde pero simplemente fue interrumpida por Chika que de un salto arremetió contra su copia.

—¡ITSU!

* * *

**N/A:** Oh dios al fin lo termino. Mil perdones por esta ausencia tan larga, no se me olvida les debo 4 capítulos contando el de la semana que viene.

Mi imaginación esta flojeando un poco así que decidme, ¿qué parejas os gustaría ver en los próximos capítulos? ¿YoshiMaru? ¿KanaMari? ¿ChikaRiko? ¿ChikaDia? ¿Algún ship que aún no ha salido (Why not?)? Y ya si me dais un 'porque' os construyó un maldito altar xD.

Aun así, tal vez añada algunos extras si el tiempo me lo permite así que atentos/as.

Se que no lo digo, pero en serio muchas gracias a todos aquellos que apoyas la historia tanto en FanFiction como en Wattpad, o ambas.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente con más!

**Reviews Time:**

**Kazuki-Taichou: **Nah, a Chika le dieron las dos cosas: pescado y mikans congeladas. Faltaría saber "quien" fue quien lo hizo (me la reservo :b).

En cuanto a Yoshiko. Sí, ella está en una preparatoria distinta... por ahora -pero yo no "dije" nada ;x-.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer:** Love Live! Sunshine! no me pertenece, le pertenece a su(s) respectivo(s) dueño(s).

* * *

**ChikaRiko: Capítulo 6**

—Waa… que fría estaba.

Una toalla le cayó encima y más tarde unas manos ajenas comenzaron a frotar con fuerza, revolviendo y enredando su cabello mandarina sin consideración. Chika trató de huir de debajo pero su captora se lo impidió con su gran fuerza.

—Estate quieta Mikan-chan, esto es tu culpa.

Para cualquiera, el evento ocurrido hace unos momentos podría haber sido motivo de enfado mas no para la peli mandarina mayor. Aquella mujer, lejos de estar enfadada, había mantenido una gran sonrisa en su boca aun cuando Chika las impulso hacía el mar. Incluso, después de salir del agua, de su boca solo se pudieron escuchar un sinfín de fuertes carcajadas que descolocaron a las muchas.

La menor sopló e Itsu río.

—¿Cuándo fue que llegaste? ¿Porque no me dijiste nada? Podrías haberme mandado un mensaje al menos.— las mejillas de la adolescente se hincharon en un tierno mohín.

Un par de ojos dorados veían curiosos la interacción entre ambas familiares. La mujer se dio cuenta de ello y con una mueca bastante graciosa le dedicó una rápido mirada. Riko dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar de la mesa antes de que sus mejillas enrojecieran avergonzadas.

Aquella mujer, además de ser el clon exacto de Chika, parecía tener esos gestos que por mucho tiempo considero exclusivos de la pequeña Takami. Incluso su corazón había comenzado a latir de la misma forma con solo esa pequeña acción.

—¿Tú debes ser Riko-chan?— Riko regresó de su ensoñación.— Mikan-chan no hace nada más que hablar de ti.

—¡Itsu! No cuentes cosas innecesarias.— se quejó.— Además yo no hago eso.

La mujer entorno los ojos graciosamente y Riko la secundo con su típica risa de ardilla. Chika por su lado bufó y se cruzó de brazos indignada; su prima y Riko estaban conspirando en contra de ella y se sentía un poco celosa de ello.

—De verdad que nunca cambias tu.

Itsu frotó con más fuerza y Chika comenzó a gruñir y a sacudirse de nuevo.

Después de una larga pelea la amante de las mikan decidió sentarse al lado contrario de su prima, justo donde se encontraba Riko compartiendo varias carcajadas con la mayor.

—Disculpa que no me haya presentado.— los ojos rojizos se entrecerraron con un aura sorprendentemente madura. Itsu tendió la mano en frente de la pianista.— Inami Itsuki, soy la prima de Chika.

—Sakurauchi Riko.

Riko correspondió enseguida secándose alguna que otra lágrima producto de las risas de antes.

—¿Mikan-chan cómo vas con la niña del sombrero?

Chika que se había entretenido jugando con los surcos de la madera, levantó la mirada y fijo sus ojos carmesí en su prima. Luego torció el gesto arrugando la nariz.

—¿Ha que te refieres Itsu?

La nombrada ni pestañeo cuando su prima le dio a entender que no tenía ni la más remota idea de a lo que se refería. Y queriendo jugar, sonrió malignamente.

—De tu amor platónico desde luego.— dijo con fingida inocencia, fue entonces que una ceja rojo vino se levantó apreciativa. Chika trago pesado, podía sentir una aura pesada muy cerca suyo.— ¿No me digas que no lo recuerdas? Sí, ese día en la playa en qu-…

—¡Por dios! ¡Tengan un poco de decencia!

Dia apareció por detrás de la más alta y colocó una toalla seca encima de su cabeza. Su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido y cuando los brillantes ojos verde chocaron con los de Chika está, se deslizo hasta la esquina del banco. Sí debía correr lejos, ella se iba a preparar lo mejor posible y sospechaba que estando al lado de la peli vino iba a ser mucho más complicando.

—No te pongas así Dia-chi.— Itsu rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de la peli negra y Chika juro quedarse sin prima cuando Dia arrugó la nariz más de lo normal.

—¡No me toques!— gritó. La peli mandarina se apartó de un saltó.— Y no me llames así... por favor.

La mayor de las Kurosawa gruñó, en sus mejillas se podía notar ese pequeño sonrojo por haber perdido los estribos. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Inami, sin embargo, Chika era otro tema distinto.

Por su lado, Riko, había dejado de poner cierta atención. Y no era para menos, Itsu le había dado una razón de peso para hacerlo; Chika tenía un supuesto amor platónico o, al menos, lo había tenido, ya que ésta no mostró signo de acordarse. Es una despistada, se dijo antes de dejar ir todo el aire en un suspiro. Sí debía de sacarle el lado positivo a las cosas no es como si no tuviera oportunidad. Es decir, Itsuki se refirió al amor platónico de su prima como 'chica', una niña para ser exactos. ¿Eso lo podría traducir a mujer?

Lo deseaba así porqué quería demasiado a la amante de las mikan como para cedérsela a alguien más.

—¿Qué piensas tanto Riko-chan?

Unos profundos ojos carmesí se pusieron en ella resaltando con ese brillo su curiosidad. Chika se había vuelto a acercar, aunque con cautela. Aun no se fiaba mucho.

—Cuéntame más sobre tu pequeño amor platónico.— pidió, en sus labios se esbozó una fingida sonrisa. La peli mandarina se cruzó de brazos al tiempo que balanceaba su cabeza de lado a lado buscando en su mente esos recuerdos.

—Mmm… es de hace mucho tiempo…— la peli mandarina se estaba tardando y Riko estaba perdiendo la paciencia con cada minuto que pasaba esperando; ella quería saberlo ya. Todo enfado se perdió en cuanto Chika soltó un alegre 'Ah' y fue ahí que su corazón latió con anticipación.— No sé de quién se trata.— sonrió y Riko la hubiera matado ahí mismo.— ¿Pero eso importa? Quiero decir, hace mucho tiempo de eso.

Riko no dijo nada solo se levantó en silencio y dejó a Chika con la duda en alto y la palabra en la boca.

La peli mandarina pestañeó varías veces. ¿A que había venido eso?

—Ay... Mikan-chan, que poco sabes de mujeres.

—No eres nadie para decir eso.— habló Dia inmediatamente, el brillo de sus ojos verdes obviando las palabras.

La peli negra había renunciado por completo a sacarse de encima a la mayor. Por cada vez que fijaba sus ojos en Chika, Itsu metía sus manos alrededor de su cintura con una tremenda facilidad. Al final decidió ignorarla mientras ella se mantenía de pie con los brazos cruzados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Ella había escuchado parte de la conversación al igual que Itsuki y la reacción de Riko la tenía un poco intrigada. A estas alturas la peli vino ya debía de saber cómo era esa mandarina chillona e insistente, por lo que no veía necesario enfadarse con esta. Claro que, también, mentiría si ella negara que no sentía un mínimo de curiosidad por esa niña del sombrero.

—Anda, ve.— los cabellos mandarina se movió al mismo tiempo en que la mayor señalo con la cabeza la dirección en la que se había marchado Riko.— Yo me ocupo de Dia-chi.

Chika asintió y se marchó. De refilón pudo ver como ese par volvía a pelear, pero, eso no le llego a importar demasiado. De alguna manera, el tiempo que Itsuki vivió con su familia en el Ryokan, logro hacerse muy cercana a la mayor de las Kurosawa, cosa que ella llevaba 12 largos años tratando de que no la matara nada más verla.

Por supuesto habían avanzado durante todos esos años. Hasta parecía sentir algo por ella. Pero eso no quitaba ese ambiente tenso que la echaba para atrás o la limitaba con Dia.

* * *

—¿Y?— la joven pianista se encogió de hombros un tanto arrepentida.— Huiste.— afirmó, recibiendo un tenue asentimiento de Riko. Hanamaru le palmeo el hombro en signo de apoyo y le dio una mirada terminal a la datenshi.

Yoshiko retrocedió alerta. Sí esa pequeña le estaba mirando así es porque algo malo había hecho. Pero, ¿Que había de malo en decir la verdad? La misma Riko lo había admitido. Ella había huido de Chika en busca del 'porque' de ese sentimiento amargo que la tenía atrapada.

No veía porque no resaltar lo obvio.

—Ten un poco más de consideración zura.— podía notar el brillo de esos ojos ámbar brillando con intensidad. Yoshiko frunció las cejas y gruño por lo bajo; Hanamaru le había inutilizado sus poderes oscuros, de otra manera le habría contestado ahí mismo.

—No pasa nada. Yoshiko-chan tiene razón.— dijo la mayor apenada y Yoshiko quiso señalarlo extendiendo sus manos, sin embargo, lo único que logró ganar fue el ultimátum de la pequeña Kunikida.

Le parecía increíble como su mala suerte actuaba en su contra; hacía unos minutos se encontraba con la castaña, hablando tranquilamente y riendo abiertamente de todo y nada, ellas dos a solas, hasta que, de un momento a otro, los eventos cambiaron y en un pestañeo tenía Riko encima contándole sus penas.

No quería ser mala prima ni nada por el estilo, pero la había interrumpido en medio de seguir disfrutando de hacer reír a Zuramaru y ahora la amante de los libros tenía ese ceño fruncido dedicado a ella y su supuesta muestra de desconsideración.

¿Cuánta mala suerte debía tener acumulada como para que le pasaran esas cosas?

—Voy a ir a por bebidas. ¿Quieren algo?— la peli azul no aguantaba más y eligió la mejor opción que sabía para estos casos: huir.

Ambas le dieron la negativa con sus cabezas y Yoshiko lo vio como su toque de queda para escapar. De verdad que Hanamaru tenía algo raro que con solo una mirada la ponía de los nervios. Ella les echaba la culpa a todos esos años que no se vieron.

Hanamaru había cambiado mucho desde ese entonces, si bien, aún mantenía esos mofletes regordetes tan monos, ahora también tenía dos grandes razones que resaltaban notoriamente de su parte superior. Mentiría si dijese que no le molestaba un poco, aunque también sentí cierta curiosidad por acariciarlos.

Yoshiko meneo la cabeza. Sus mejillas se habían puesto rojísimas a causa de sus pensamientos.

¡¿En qué demonios andaba pensando?!

Pechos, formuló de inmediato su estúpida mente.

Innecesario, se dijo así misma.

Definitivamente cualquiera que la viera pensaría que estaba loca, y no dudaba que algunos de los presentes lo hubieran hecho ya, después de todo, no todo el mundo se anda despeinando en medio de la calle, en su caso en la barra del mini bar improvisado.

—¿Nee-Necesita algo?— el bartender la miro con una extraña expresión de desconfianza.

—E-eh, sí.— sus ojos se entrecerraron y una sonrisa nació en sus labios.— Tráeme lo más oscuro que tengas fiel siervo.

El silencio dio paso entre ellos y un instante después el hombre se retiró a por el pedido, aunque, más bien huyo de ahí. Genial ahora definitivamente ya se había ganado el título de loca y a pulso además.

Yoshiko tendría suerte si no llamaba a la policía, o al manicomio.

—¡Yoshiko-chan!— era la voz chillona de la amiga de su prima. Ese tono lo reconocería en cualquier lugar, era la misma chica que la había despertado a las 10 de la mañana y a la que le encantaba lo que ella más odia: las mikan.

—Chi-

No pudo terminar cuando los brazos de la peli mandarina la sacudieron por los hombros como si de un tifón de nervios se tratara. Trató de hablarle por todos los medios, incluso había intentado de cerrarle la boca con las manos, pero nada. Chika se las apañaba para liberarse. Así que como su única y última opción decidió utilizar la técnica secreta de su familia. En realidad, era de Riko, pero tenía la sensación de que era originaria de su tía.

Yoshiko tomo distancia dejando a Chika descolocada por unos instantes, pero la peli azul ya estaba decidida así que, cortó la distancia entre ellas en dos cortos, pero rápidos pasos y enredo sus brazos alrededor de la cabeza mandarina. A su vez, utilizó la fuerza de su peso y el impulso de la carrera para caer de espaldas al suelo llevándose así a Chika con ella.

La llave perfecta para moler mandarinas.

—¡Es YO-HA-NE! Y… cierra el pico de una vez.— le dijo desde el suelo.

El golpe también le había dolido, pero lo supo amortiguar bien, no como la mayor que se estaba retorciendo en su férrea llave. Al final, decidió soltarla cuando vio que era suficiente castigo y se sentó en el suelo.

—¡Auch! ¿Que fue eso Yoshiko-chan?— Chika movía su mano frenéticamente acariciando la zona afectada por la caída, se notaba que le había dolido muchísimo y eso enorgulleció a la datenshi.

La nombrada gruño su corrección antes de levantar las manos sin darle mucha importancia. Ya había dejado en claro su locura momentos atrás, otra demostración más no hacía daño a nadie... que no se lo mereciera.

—Kukukuku… eso es la técnica secreta de Yohane-sama. Me la cedió el mismísimo Lucifer.— obvio y los ojos carmesí se posaron fijos en ella y su extravagante pose.

—¿Si?— movió la cabeza inocente.— A mí me parece más bien la llave de Riko-chan.— Yoshiko casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. ¿Como se atrevía esa simple humana a…?

—Disculpe. Aquí tiene su bebida.

Chika inmediatamente se levantó del suelo y miro ese brebaje negro. Yoshiko la imitó y tomo el otro lugar, observándolo con detenimiento.

—¿Qué es esto?— Chika miraba entretenida el oscuro cóctel de la peli azul. Tenía un aspecto… interesante.

—Pues no lo se.— se sinceró la menor. Yoshiko lo tomo entre sus manos y acerco la pajita a su boca iba a tomar un trago cuando Chika la interrumpió.— ¿Sangre de demonio, tal vez?

Chika enseguida arrugo la nariz y se apartó con un largo y ancho paso. Era consciente de la mentira que Yoshiko le daba como respuesta. La imagen bizarra que paso por su mente fue el verdadero motivo de su reacción.

—Si no sabes que es, es mejor que no bebas.— razón la joven Takami. Los ojos violeta se voltearon a verla.

—Me ha costado parte de mi paga. Lo haré.

Chika levantó las manos al cielo cuando por poco Yoshiko se le echa encima. La peli mandarina ya había aprendido la lección; no molestar o enfadar a una Sakurauchi-Tsushima; esa lección iba a ser esencial para su integridad.

—Bueno, entonces. ¿Sabes dónde está Riko-chan?

—Claro. Acompáñame.

Yoshiko podía sentir el ardor en la punta de sus orejas y parte de su cara. El líquido tenía un toque amargo que enseguida se disimulaba con otro de sus componentes. Por cada sorbo que daba la garganta le cosquilleaba de una manera muy agradable.

Chika a su lado empezaba a preocuparse. Con solo mirar a Yoshiko ya se había dado cuenta que aquello contenía cierta cantidad de alcohol y la menor lo estaba ingiriendo como si fuera agua. Santo cielo, llevaba ya tres cuartos del vaso bebido.

—Yo-Yoshiko-chan deberías parar ya mismo.— Chika alargo la mano tratando de detenerla no obstante, se quedó a medio camino cuando percibió de lleno el destello asesino en esos ojos violeta. Tragó pesado y se quedó callada en su lugar.

Anduvieron un par de metros más, lejos del barullo y la fuerte música del puerto. A lo lejos se podían distinguir dos figuras sentadas en el banco bajo la tenue luz de la farola.

Yoshiko fue la primera en acortar la distancia. Una perfecta sonrisa enmarcaba sus labios, lo cual extraño a Riko y a Hanamaru. Chika solo se rascó la mejilla y miró a otro lado disimuladamente.

—Zuramaru vamos a bailar.— dijo con entusiasmo la _Chuunibyou_.

El baso le fue entregado a Chika quien lo agarró como pudo, salvando el líquido restante dentro de él. La peli azul unió su mano con la pequeña castaña y antes de que se diera cuenta la pequeña, Yoshiko la había arrancado del banco de un fuerte tirón al tiempo en que su otro brazo rodeaba su cintura con cierta efusividad nada común en ella.

Incluso Riko se había quedado boquiabierta.

—Zura.— las mejillas de Hanamaru estaban teñidas de un buen rojo carmesí. La sorpresa seguía resaltando sus ojos ámbar, pero eso solo facilitó a la peli azul para llevársela a la pista de baile, tal y como había exigido.

Dejando al dúo ChikaRiko a solas.

De repente los ojos dorados se posaron asesinos en la peli mandarina quien se bebió todo el líquido restante del vaso y lo aventó al contenedor. Debía borrar toda evidencia de su incapacidad autoritaria con Yoshiko.

El ruido del cristal rompiéndose dentro de la basura fue lo ultimo que escucharon las menores antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Los ojos azules pasearon por todo el puerto buscando algo, o alguien en concreto. Hacía ya un tiempo que el grupo se había dividido por completo, quedando ella junto a la pequeña Ruby.

Dia se lo había dejado contado explícitamente. No dejar a Ruby sola en su ausencia.

Tampoco es como si la fuera a dejar varada en medio de un montón de jóvenes y adolescentes con una barra de alcohol cerca. Además, su novia le estaba encantando las reacciones de la pequeña y Ruby no parecía del todo incomoda como pensó desde un principio.

A juzgar por el tiempo transcurrido, estaba segura que Chika ya se había secado lo suficiente como para no pillar un buen resfriado. Aun debía presentarle a su novia antes de que ésta se volviera a su ciudad.

—¿You-chan, estas bien?

La ceniza se dio la vuelta encarando esas pupilas verde pistacho que tanto amaba observar. You puso su mejor sonrisa y con su mano en la frente dio su típico saludo de marinero con entusiasmo, aunque por dentro se encontraba un tanto decepcionada.

—Si, no te preocupes solo trataba de encontrar a una amiga.— explicó y la chica asintió comprensiva.

You dio un último vistazo a su alrededor antes de dejar de buscarla.

—Ayumu-chan, Ruby-chan vamos a la barra, yo invito.

Tarde o temprano Chika iba a parecer, se dijo.

* * *

El silencio era tenso entre ellas dos.

Le temblaban la comisura de los labios, tal vez, anticipados a lo que fuera a ocurrir. Fuera como fuera estaba condenada y ella lo sabía después del décimo sorbo de Tsushima a ese vaso.

—¿Y bien?

Chika se atrevió a despegar la mirada del suelo. Ojalá nunca lo hubiese hecho. Si el brillo violeta en los ojos de Yoshiko le dio miedo, los refulgentes ojos dorados intensificados por la ira contenida le acabaron sacando el alma de dentro. Sin embargo, Riko no se lo iba a poner fácil. Y en dos grandes zancadas junto a un gran pisotón final la devolvió a la realidad más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Sintió un fuerte tirón y solo dos palabras cruzaron su mente: Demasiado cerca.

Sentía el aliento de Riko encima de sus propios labios y no era para menos, la peli roja la tenía agarrada por el cuello de la camiseta tirándola hacía ella. Sus mejillas se habían teñido con un buen sonrojo que quedo oculto cuando el alcohol le comenzó a hacer efecto.

De un momento a otro sintió que su cabeza le daba vueltas y sus ojos comenzaban a desenfocar el rostro de Riko dejándola en un estado semi inconsciente. Había sido un trago pequeño, era el culo del vaso, pero parecía que ahí se había concentrado todo el alcohol porque le había sabido algo amargo el trago.

—Como imagine.— Riko se aparto de ella con un ligero empujón. Chika se tambaleo un poco, pero logro mantenerse de pie.— Eso traía alcohol.— no fue una pregunta si no una contundente afirmación. La joven Takami lo afirmó con la cabeza y no dijo nada más.

Las manos de la pianista se cerraron con enfado, pero se obligó a clamarse al presionarse el puente de la nariz con su dedo índice y pulgar. Conocía a Yoshiko tan bien como para darse cuenta que la amante de las mikan no tenía la entera culpa, si bien tenía cierta culpa moral, la joven datenshi no era su responsabilidad si no de la propia Riko.

—Riko-chan yo…— la peli vino puso un dedo encima de los labios de su amiga deteniéndola.

—Vamos a sentarnos.— aceptó y Riko enredo sus brazos alrededor del brazo de Chika ayudándola a sentarse en el banco para luego tomar ella su lugar en el.

La peli mandarina cabeceaba en su lugar. Habían estado en silencio por un tiempo y Riko había presenciado todo tipo de posturas hechas por Chika y su inconformidad. Dejo ir el aire comprensiva y sin decir nada, acostó a la amante de las mikan en su regazo.

Chika se lo agradeció con la mirada y una tenue risilla acorde con el ambiente; Riko lo hubiera disfrutado si no fuera por que la oji carmesí parecía estar muy mal.

—Sabes. Antes me preguntaste sobre la chica del sombrero.— la joven mikan dejó ir un suspiro y froto sus parpados con la mano, la luz la estaba molestando un poco. Se revolcó en el banco quedando con el estómago de Riko en frente y continuo.— Creo que de vez en cuando sueño con ella pero cuando despierto siempre lo acabo olvidando.

—No te fuerces Chika-chan.

La voz de Riko era música para sus oídos, más que cualquier otra canción de las que estuvieran poniendo en el puerto. Una de las manos de la pianista se perdió entre las hebras mandarina y la muchacha de debajo curvo los labios, sonriente.

—Ella me dio su sombrero antes de desaparecer.— Riko quería preguntar sobre ello pero en su lugar murmuro un suave 'Mmh' que incito a Chika a continuar.— El sombrero que me dio voló y yo fui tras él. Cuando volví ya no estaba ella.— en las pupilas carmesí se podía apreciar la nostalgia pero todo cambio cuando Chika pronuncio un 'oh' que llamó su atención. Riko encorvó la espalda con duda mirando fijamente a su amiga.— Itsu estaba conmigo cuando paso pero te aviso que tiene mí misma memoria.— bromeo y la peli vino le siguió el juego uniéndose a ella. Por un motivo no muy extraño se le hacía bastante acorde.

—Ella al menos te la recordó.— de alguna manera Riko se sentía más suelta y capaz de molestar un poco. Chika, por su lado, resopló con el ceño fruncido. Error. La pianista vio su oportunidad para molestarla una vez más agarrando su nariz.

La peli mandarina gruño y pataleo, pero nunca dio indicios de levantarse del lugar, su cabeza se sentía demasiado bien en el regazo de Riko. Estaba disfrutando mucho de su tiempo a solas con la joven pianista, pero de alguna manera sentía que se le olvidaba algo. Algo lo suficiente importante que fue la raz…

—¡YOU-CHAN!

Como si de un despertador se tratara Chika se reincorporo en el banco. Grave error por su parte, porque enseguida se volvió a marear por lo que tuvo que recostarse de nuevo. Riko ya no sabia como reaccionar. Eso la había tomado desprevenida. Otra cosa a la lista a la que debía acostumbrarse.

—Como pude olvidarme.— se lamentó con ambas manos encima de los ojos.— You-chan me va a matar.

—A-Ahora que es Chika-chan.— Con una mano aparto el mechón rojizo que se había salido de su sitio y agacho la cabeza para verla un tanto curiosa.

—La razón por la que vinimos.— obvio, y poco a poco se reincorporo con mucho más cuidado que antes y Riko la ayudo a lograrlo.— Quería conocer a la novia de You-chan.

Los parpados de la pianista se cerraron varias veces consecutivas. Solo a Chika se le ocurrirá algo así, aunque de todas maneras la comprendía. Ella también se había olvidado de todo el asunto de la novia cuando Itsuki se planto enfrente del grupo, dejando su mente completamente fuera de juego.

—Seguro que aun estamos a tiempo.— alentó la pianista sonriente. Chika solo se revolvió el cabello haciendo un desastre que la peli roja se encargó de arreglar con sus manos.

—Espero que si.— deseo.

Ya era suficiente para ella haber abandonado a su mejor amiga por Riko como para repetir la jugada una vez más. You no se lo había dicho de frente, pero estaba segura que para la futura marinera la opinión de su mejor amiga era muy importante e imprescindible, y ella no quería defraudarla como tal.

Ambas volvieron a la fiesta. En todo momento Riko no abandono el brazo de Chika quien agradeció que le brindara esa pequeña ayuda. Con cada paso que daban las muchas más y más miradas se posaban en ellas y a muchos más les iba pareciendo que la peli mandarina había salido de una gran pelea y la oji dorada la había sacado de ahí.

Lejos de lo que pudieron pensar, Chika no dejaba de sentirse nerviosa y resoplar como un búfalo. Y eso a Riko le pareció muy gracioso, tal vez, antes le habría recriminado que parase, pero ahora se encontraba de un muy extraño buen humor.

Tal vez los comentarios de algunos tenían algo que ver en su mejorado humor. Que la emparejaran o la nombraran novia de la peli mandarina era suficiente motivo para estarlo ¿no?

—Te ves feliz.— los ojos carmesí se posaron en ella.— ¿Ocurrió algo de lo que no me haya enterado?— la inocencia de Chika era increíble pero eso la hacia muy tierna en muchas ocasiones.

—No, no es nada Chika-chan.— Riko afianzo el agarre y recargo la mejilla en el hombro ajeno.

* * *

**N/A: **Ahí va otro capítulo. Pensé que no lo iba a terminar nunca sinceramente. Y… ahora a jugar un poco SIFAS, tengo mi set de UR YoshiMaru y ChikaRiko (o YohaRiko lel) así que ya muero feliz. Ok no, pero si hay algún problema con la redacción o la coherencia de ésta, hacédmelo saber, andaba un tanto apresurado y sin mucha imaginación por lo que apenas edite él capitulo.

**Reviews Time:**

**Kazuki-Taichou: **Jajaja alguno de los ships supongo que quedan fuera pero hay dos que tenía pensado introducirlo cara un futuro del fic. Voy a ser mala persona y dejare que tu mismo los descubras xD.

**gerardo baez: **Mmm... creo que podré hacer algo con el Chika x Kanan, en cuanto a KanaRiko con Chika celosa por detrás, eso me suena realmente bien xD. Y en cuanto a Tsuki, por el momento no la implementare o, eso creo, siento que he introducido muchos personajes de golpe y creo que aun me faltan unos cuantos más.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer:** Love Live! Sunshine! no me pertenece, le pertenece a su(s) respectivo(s) dueño(s).

* * *

El zumbido de su corazón acelerado palpitaba en sus oídos como la aguja de un reloj contando los segundos. Su pecho subía y bajaba a un son rítmico acorde con su agitada respiración. Sentía que las piernas le comenzaban a arder, pero, lejos de detenerla ella aceleró el paso, forzándose a seguir un tramo más.

Giro a la izquierda una de las avenidas y cruzo por un pequeño sendero que la devolvió a la playa. El sol apenas se vislumbraba bajo un manto opaco en un tenue cielo azul claro. El calor del verano seguía persistiendo como de costumbre y las incontables gotas que perlaban su fino rostro eran la prueba de ello. Corría una brisa muy suave, casi imperceptible, pero prefería eso al bochorno que había estado haciendo desde que llego.

Creía que por huir de la gran ciudad y asentarse en el pequeño pueblo de su infancia iba a facilitarle su gran pelea contra el calor del verano. Ilusa de ella al pensar así.

Aminoro su carrera a escasos pasos de llegar al Ryokan y ando el tramo que le quedaba mientras regulaba la agitación dentro de ella. Su cabellera mandarina había pasado a ser todo un manojo de mechones esparcidos por ahí y por allá de forma totalmente aleatoria, parecía como si un tifón se hubiese adueñado de su cabeza.

Itsuki se pasó una mano por la frente apartando las hebras mandarina que le impedían la buena visibilidad. De pronto, sintió algo peludo pasar entre sus piernas y cuando agachó la mirada supo quién era la culpable.

—Shitake.— sonrió y luego se agachó a darle una buena dosis de mimos al perro.— ¿Con quién te toca pasear? ¿Chika, Mito o tal vez Shima?— volvió a hablar.

La mujer era consciente de la estupidez que estaba haciendo, Shitake jamás le contestaría a la cara, no de manera directa al menos. Además, recordaba esos momentos de su niñez en los que su amada primita afirmaba con fervor que Shitake podía hablar con las personas.

Vaya escándalo hubiese sido de haber sido verdad.

—Mmm... Es Mikan-chan ¿verdad?— Itsu volvió a tocar al animal, esta vez ahuecando su cabeza entre sus dos manos.

La cola de Shitake comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro y el perro hizo un gracioso bailé con sus patas traseras que le confirmaron toda sospecha. Sí bien, Shitake no le iba a contestar con palabras ella tenía otros métodos para darse cuenta.

—Espérame aquí.— chasco los dedos en un sonido contundente y luego señalo la caseta. Shitake pareció entenderlo y con calma se dejó caer en la entrada a esperar.

Satisfecha con ello la peli mandarina entro a por un buen baño de agua fría. Movió la llave de la ducha dejando caer el agua encima de su cabello naranjo. Fue inevitable que un sonido de gusto escapara de sus labios y más tarde Itsu recargo ambas manos en la pared dejando que el agua escurriese por su espalda.

Cerro los parpados. Su rostro sereno cambio cuando los volvió a abrir y una tensa línea surco su expresión. En el brillo de sus ojos había algo indescifrable. Cualquiera que la conociera y la viera, habría alzado una ceja y se la hubiera quedado mirando raro.

—Así que a Dia le gusta Chika...— suspiro profundamente y cerro la llave antes de meterse en la tina.

Al salir su atención fue a parar al techo, justo donde debería estar la habitación de cierta adolescente. Los ojos rojos se posaron en el techo un par de segundos antes de que su ceja se curvara en un arco ascendente, sin duda ese ruido extraño provenía del piso de arriba y ya que antes de salir a correr se cruzó con Mito en la entrada a punto de irse al trabajo, solo había una única posibilidad.

—¡SHITAKEEEE!

Sí, esa era Chika sin lugar a dudas.

**ChikaRiko: Capítulo 7**

Las cejas mandarina se fruncieron denotando la creciente molestia de su dueña. Itsuki a su lado reía sin consideración haciendo que su prima acabará abalanzándose sobre ella para hacerla callar.

Un gran error por su parte porque enseguida tuvo que separarse con las manos en la cabeza. Una punzada de dolor recorrido su mente de forma electrizante haciendo que chascara la lengua adolorida. Aun no se había recuperado de la noche anterior y, a pesar de que Itsu le había dado una aspirina para que se le pasara, parecía que la resaca le duraría un poco más.

Chika dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesilla con un pequeño 'clonck'. Comprensiva, Itsu puso su mano encima de la cabecilla mandarina y la acaricio despacio. Con las yemas de los dedos jugo con las hebras mandarina, trazando círculos aleatorios y peinando los mechones más rebeldes.

—Ay Mikan-chan.— la mencionada gimoteo arrastrando su mirada suplicante hasta su prima.

—Itsuuuu~— Chika se deslizo por la mesa con ambas manos ocultando su cabeza.

La mayor volvió a frotar los cabellos de su prima con una sonrisa incomoda. No había nada que hacer. Era cruel por su parte pensar así, pero buscando el lado positivo fue algo necesario. A partir de ahora estaba segura de que Chika se lo iba a pensar dos veces antes de dar un simple trago a un vaso de alcohol.

Nadie mejor que la propia Itsuki conocía a Chika, y por eso mismo sabía que ésta jamás hubiera bebido de no ser porque algo o alguien le dio el motivo suficiente para hacerlo. Chika odiaba las cosas amargas, todo al contrario de ella, que le encantaba tomar su taza de café negro de buena mañana. Aquello era un tanto extraño y difícil de asimilar para algunos; ya que ambas eran copias idénticas de la una. Parecía ilógico que sus gustos no fueran similares o ni siquiera parecidos entre sí, pero, nunca podrían estar más equivocados.

—Ya, ya. Pronto pasara.— tranquilizo y apoyando los codos encima de la mesa se acomodó encima del cojín.— ¿Porque no vas a dormir un poco más? Ya me encargo yo de ponerle la comida a Shitake.

Chika negó y eso a la peli mandarina mayor la desconcertó.

—Dijiste que me encontraría bien en un rato.— Itsu iba a renegar cuando Chika la detuvo con una sonrisa traviesa.— Yo pasearé a Shitake.

La menor se reusó al momento y agarró una de las mandarinas del bol bajo el rostro burlón de la mayor. Chika jamás lo iba a decir frente a la mujer adulta, pero, quería demostrarle a Itsuki lo mucho que había crecido durante estos años después de que volviera a Kyoto con sus tíos.

Itsuki fue -por mucho tiempo- uno de sus pilares de apoyo cuando era niña, era su idol, su modelo a seguir. Cualquier cosa que hiciera o probaba a Itsu siempre le rodeaba esa aura y ese brillo radiante equiparable al mismo sol; en muchas ocasiones acababa atrayendo a las personas a su alrededor. Había encontrado cierta similitud de ese brillo en las School Idols y quería llegar a brillar tanto como ellas y como Itsu porque ese era su mayor objetivo.

—De acuerdo pero llámame si ocurre algo.— la peli mandarina detuvo su andar y regreso medio cuerpo a verla.— Y ten el celular operativo que ya nos conocemos Mikan.

Un claro 'Sí' fue dado antes de que la mayor se perdiera por el pasillo del Ryokan. Chika se llevó el último trozo de mandarina a la boca y llamó a su mascota, que obedientemente se sentó enfrente esperando con la lengua colgando entre sus colmillos.

Chika rio entre dientes. Paso una mano por el esponjoso lomo y rascó con ahínco detrás de la oreja sacándole un par de gemidos, signo de agrado.

Pasearon con tranquilidad por la misma ruta de siempre muy cerca del mar. Shitake iba un par de metros al frente con su collar de 'shitake' repicando como una campanilla con el trotar de sus patas. Chika tenía la correa envuelta alrededor de su mano y sus ojos se habían puesto en la fina línea del horizonte que dividía el cielo del mar.

En un punto del camino los ojos carmesí bajaron a la arena. Era un punto muy específico que solo ella recordaba. El recuerdo la hizo sonreír. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que ocurrió, pero para ella seguía siendo como si fuera ayer mismo que vio a la peli roja parada en medio de la orilla con Prelude entre los brazos.

Quería saltar la baranda e ir allí con la esperanza de volver a encontrarse con Riko en ese lugar, pero era totalmente imposible por obvias razones. Era divertido pensar que podrían haber recreado la escena de aquel día y le era sorprendente como Riko no salía de su cabeza ni cuando ésta seguía comprometida con el alcohol de anoche; ni las punzadas de dolor habían hecho que parara de pensar en ella.

El ladrido de Shitake llamó su atención y de pronto sintió como el animal pasaba entre sus piernas haciendo que se desestabilizara por unos segundos. Una especie de 'Eek' se levantó por encima del sonido de las olas del mar. Chika giro sobre sus talones con rapidez, esperando poder detener a Shitake a tiempo, no obstante, una mota marrón se lo impidió, lanzándola de espaldas al suelo.

Como pudo agarró al pequeño pug entre sus brazos y lo miro incrédula por un momento. Esos ojitos grandes y redonditos la observaban con adoración y pronto Prelude le dio una de sus lamidas cerca del ojo.

Chika sonrió enternecida y afirmo el abrazo alrededor del travieso Prelude. Se levantó con rapidez del suelo para a detener al can mayor en cuanto otro grito llegó a sus oídos. No es que Shitake estuviera haciendo nada muy malo. Tan solo le gustaba molestar a Riko con sus potentes ladridos mientras la escuchaba gritar y dar pequeños saltitos hacía atrás.

—Shitake, no.

Chika se puso entre ambos con Prelude en sus manos e hizo retroceder a su mascota hasta tenerla sentada. Dejo ir un suspiro de alivio cuando el animal se calmó. Fue entonces que noto como las manos de Riko se aferraron con fuerza a su espalda.

Shitake se lamentó agachando la cabeza y encogiéndose en su sitio. La peli mandarina sabía que su perro era de memoria selectiva y estaba segura de que en nada volvería a perseguir a la joven pianista, pero al menos tendría un tiempo antes de que eso ocurriera.

—¿Estas bien Riko-chan?— una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa se esbozó en los labios de la mikan y poco después dejó ir una de sus típicas risas flojas.

—Como se te ocurre llevarlo sin correa Chika-chan.

Riko piso el suelo con fuerza. En sus ojos dorados se podía apreciar el fuego brillar intensamente. Chika se sintió cohibida con esa acción, pero un nuevo ladrido las distrajo y Shitake huyo hacia el Ryokan.

Al parecer ni ella podía con las afiladas miradas de la pianista. Bueno como decían: 'los perros se parecen a sus dueños' y ella estaba de acuerdo con ese dicho.

—Shitake es hembra.— corrigió con la vista pegada en el camino que escogió el animal. Luego acaricio la cabeza del pug cuando lo sintió revolcarse en su abrazo buscando algo de atención.— ¿Qué haces por aquí?— la emoción era palpable en Chika y eso hizo que Riko se calmara enseguida.

—Volvía de pasear con Prelude y te vi.— los ojos dorados se desviaron del inocente brillo carmesí antes de volver.— Pero mucho más importante. Supongo que ya te debes encontrar mejor.— la desconfianza era palpable pero la peli mandarina se las apaño para hacer cambiar esa expresión de la cara de la pianista.

Chika le enseño la perfecta hilera blanca de sus dientes e hincho pecho con orgullo.

—Por su puesto. Las mandarinas son lo mejor. Son la fuente de mi energía.— aseguro confiada. Orgullosa se golpeó el pecho y Riko suspiro a su lado.

—No lo entiendo pero si dices que estas bien es que funcionaron.— la peli roja cogió al pug de entre los brazos de su amiga y lo dejó en el suelo.

—Estoy geni-… al.— Chika dio un respingo hacia atrás.

Riko quiso preguntar, pero en cuanto vio que la peli mandarina presionar con las yemas de los dedos a ambos lados de su cabeza, no le hizo falta ser un genio para dar con una respuesta bastante acertada.

—Lo que tu digas Miiikan.— la peli mandarina iba a replicar pero la mano de la pianista se lo impidió y antes de que quisiera darse cuenta ya estaba corriendo un tramo del camino sintiendo esa suavidad de la mano de Riko.

El camino a casa fue tan ameno como de costumbre. Chika hacía reír a la pianista con sus múltiples ocurrencias y alguna que otra vez se molestaban entre ellas. De vez en cuando la peli mandarina sentía alguna que otra punzada de dolor en su cabeza, pero lo suficiente débil como para esconderlo con una sonrisa forzada o unas tenues carcajadas.

Chika dejo ir un extraño sonido cuando detuvo repentinamente sus pasos. Aquello extraño a Riko quien decidió seguir la dirección en la que apuntaban las pupilas carmesí de su acompañante y poco después se vio torciendo la cabeza confusa.

Para ella era una escena bastante normal, Itsuki se encontraba plantada enfrente del Ryokan con un brazo rascando detrás de su cabeza y el celular en la otra. La mujer se le acercó con la mano en el aire a modo de saludo y cuando quiso regresar los ojos a Chika, ésta había desaparecido de su lado. Riko meneo la cabeza a todos lados buscándola, pero ni rastro. ¿Dónde se había metido ahora?

—Buenos días, Riko-san.— la mayor le saludo con una sonrisa que enseguida correspondió la nombrada.

De pronto los arbustos detrás de Itsuki se agitaron y los parpados de Riko se entrecerraron recelosos. Pero ese recelo desapareció en cuanto la cabeza mandarina hizo su aparición unos segundos antes de que otra mano totalmente ajena la volviera a bajar. Era cuanto menos curioso y definitivamente acababa de resolver el 'gran' misterio de la desaparición de la chica mikan.

—Buenos días Itsuki-san.— saludó.

—¿Has visto a Mikan-chan? Acaba de regresar Shitake ella sola.— Riko vio como las cejas mandarina se fruncían junto a una mueca un tanto tierna y divertida que le arranco una sonrisa.

—Bueno, hace poco que estábamos paseando juntas...— sus ojos se posaron en los arbustos y vio como el pelito rebelde que caracterizaba a Chika sobresalía del matojo. Riko se sintió algo nerviosa pero enseguida contesto.— Creo que me ha dicho que iba a comprar un jugo de mandarina a la tienda de conveniencia.

—¿Crees?— Itsu entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Eh?

—No, no es nada.— los ojos carmesí de la mujer pasearon distraídos por su alrededor. Parecía algo pensativa y estaba claro que no se había creído nada de lo que dijo.— Si la vuelves a ver dile que mañana nos iremos de camping con los niños. Oh por supuesto también puedes venir Riko-chan.

La mayor le dio una sonrisa juguetona a la vez que con el índice apuntaba discretamente a un arbusto en concreto. Riko asintió apenada pero enseguida se alivió cuando la mujer negó con la mano y le guiño el ojo en un intento de provocación hacia su prima. Obviamente Chika saltó de su escondite tratando de separar a la mayor, y en su afán revelo a su posible captora, la cual huyo sin decir nada.

La chica de cabellos castaños y ojos purpura huyo por uno de las avenidas cercanas. Para Riko eso le pareció muy extraño y aleatorio, pero con un par de parpadeos se obligó a centrarse de nuevo a la joven mikan.

Chika regresó de nuevo a su lado de brazos cruzados y sopló con fuerza causando que Riko riera.

—No le veo la gracia.— gruño. Los celos la invadieron en cuanto la mayor se propaso acortando la distancia entre ella y la peli roja. Tal vez Itsu fuera su Idol pero eso no la hacía inmune a todo.

—Yo si.— volvió a reír.— Se nota que tenéis una relación muy unida.— la pianista encorvo la espalda acercándose un poco más al rostro de la joven Takami quien se entretuvo jugando con el cabello rebelde que despuntaba en la coronilla de su cabeza.

—¿Tú crees?— la observación hizo que Chika se sintiera avergonzada por tanta asertividad y finalmente los ojos carmesí se detrajeron en el cielo.— Entonces tú y Yoshiko-chan también.— esta vez fue su turno de reír mientras los ojos dorados le daba una mirada irónica.

—Chika-chan, ¿Quién era esa chica?

El silencio se hizo y Chika ladeo la cabeza con un 'eh' saliendo de su boca. Tal era su desconcierto que Riko no quiso insistir más y sacudió la mano al tiempo en que un 'No es nada' era formulado por sus labios.

* * *

—Oh guau, eso es nuevo.— un suspiro de la chica de enfrente hizo que su acompañante le diera un codazo nada discreto.— ¡Ey!— se quejó, pero rápidamente fue substituida por la rubia.

—La prima de Chikacchi ha venido.— era una afirmación pero la peli negra asintió por instinto desde el banco. Se la veía algo decaída, pero eso no le importo mucho a la rubia, al menos no visiblemente.

—Eso es lo que dijo, Mari.— Kanan obvio, y eso hizo que los ojos zircón se ensombrecieran a pesar de la sonrisa en los labios de la chica.

—Bueno, no creo que eso influya en tu propósito con su prima.

Dia levanto el mentón al fin mirando a Mari con sus ojos verde brillando con molestia. A su lado Kanan le dio un suave 'Te lo dije' a la rubia que nuevamente le dio otro codazo, pero este jamás llego a su destino y la amante de los delfines pudo detenerlo con su mano antes de que llegaran a sus costillas.

—Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije.— reclamo.— Itsuki-san no me dejo en toda la noche.

En los labios de Mari se posó una sonrisa traviesa que logro estremecer a la presidenta. Kanan retrocedió con un largo paso; si algo iba a pasar entre ese par, solo esperaba que ella no se viera envuelta como muchas otras veces.

—¿Oh, pero de verdad que eso es lo que te molestó?— una sonrisa gatuna se puso en sus labios y Dia trago pesado.

—Un momento. Alto. Tiempo muerto.— la peli azul se atrevió a interrumpir a aquel par; se estaba perdiendo algo, por que claramente ya no sabía de qué iba la conversación.— ¿Hablamos de que Itsu o de tu enamoramiento por Chika?

—Ay Kanan… I love you but you're silly.

—¡Ey!

—It's joke.— Mari poso con la lengua fuera y Kanan arrugo la nariz indignada.

—Bueno, ya basta vosotras dos.

Al final la peli negra se despegó del banco y se puso entre ese par. A veces dudaba de si se amaban o solo les gustaba molestarse mutuamente.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo.— Kanan se tiró al banco y recargo la cabeza en las manos que entrelazo detrás del cogote.— Básicamente nos pides que distraíamos a Itsu y a Riko-chan mientras tu coqueteas con la densa de Chika.

—¡Te equivocas! Solo pido que por una vez os comportéis como las adultas que sois.

La peli negra renegó, pero lejos de asustar al dúo Ohara-Matsuura eso hizo que las risas aumentaran. Dia se sonrojo, pero no dijo nada más porque sabía que con ese par iba a ser peor.

* * *

La tenue luz de la lamparilla alumbraba la revista entre sus manos. Desde que la había empezado a leer que poco a poco había comenzado a entender las palabras de la peli mandarina. Esas chicas brillaban con sus perfectas sonrisas y lucían increíbles con sus trajes. Parecía bastante divertido y ahora que iba a ser partícipe de ello le causaba cierta emoción.

A pesar de ello, imaginarse vistiendo minifalda o esos despampanantes vestidos, le parecía algo vergonzoso, pero no fuera de lugar. Si bien ella era de llevar su usual vestido rosa pálido con sus costuras elegantes y el collarín de perlas blancas de su madre, aquello desentonaba mucho de lo que las School Idols eran o querían transmitir.

Dos toques casi simultáneos hicieron que sus ojos viajaran a la puerta. La luz fue prendida en la habitación y la peli roja frunció la nariz molesta por la luz repentina.

—Riko, podemos hablar un momento.— dejo de lado la revista de School Idols a un lado y se quitó los audífonos de los oídos.

—Claro.

Riko se hizo a un lado dejándole espacio a su madre para que se sentara a los pies de su cama. Ésta solo la miro y suspiro antes de ir a por el tema que le había traído hasta aquí.

—Quiero que hablemos sobre esa persona que te gusta.— una ceja rojiza se levantó.

Los labios de la mujer se curvaron de forma ascenderte, pero para Riko eso le pareció muy forzado y carente de candidez.

Respondiendo, movió la cabeza despacio.

Su madre no había abordado el tema hasta ahora y eso le traía cierta desconfianza. Pensara en lo que pensara su madre tal vez cabía la posibilidad de mejorar la actitud de la mujer hacia el tema si le contaba un poco sobre lo que quería escuchar.

—Bu-bueno. La persona que me gusta es una chica.

Riko se removió en su lugar con inquietud y un bonito sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, a pesar de ello, la joven pianista fue directa; su madre sabía de la existencia de los mangas Yuri que guardaba en su cuarto por un descuido que tuvo hace un tiempo atrás, pero aún no estaba segura de que tipo de reacción iba a tener cuando se enterara de que su propia hija gustaba de otras mujeres.

Una cosa era que la curiosidad por aprender sobre ello, otra muy distinta ser participe y sentirte atraída hacia tu propio género.

Los ojos dorados se atrevieron a alzarse a sus iguales. No había signo de expresión en su madre, tan solo una tensa línea que no le ayudaba en nada a descifrar los sentimientos que corrían por la mente de la mayor.

—No es algo nuevo que yo sepa.— la peli roja mayor palmeo su pierna y al final le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Aquello hizo el sonrojo de Riko aumentara de intensidad volviéndose uno tono de rojo mucho más vivaz.— Cuéntame venga. Ibas muy bien.— animo.

—Hace poco que la conocí. Le gustan mucho los sabores dulces y odia lo amargo.— burlona, la mujer levantó una de sus cejas rojizas.

—Hija. No te estoy pidiendo todo un reportaje sobre ella.

—¡Mama!

Riko se sentía muy apenada desde este punto. Y sinceramente, que adolescente se sentiría cómodo contándole a su propia madre sobre la persona que le gusta. Si existía algún caso de alguien así, ella no era de ese tipo de personas.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué sientes al verla?— una sonrisa picarona le fue dada y pronto Riko encontró cobijo tras su almohada.

—Me pone nerviosa.— afirmo.— Muchas de las veces no lo hace a propósito pero es muy despistada y hace que mi corazón se acelere… aunque no todas las veces han sido agradables para mí.

—Me imagino.— se rio por él intento de quejido, pero el sonrojo que seguía sin desaparecer la delato.— Tienes la misma paciencia que tu padre.— la peli roja fingió lamentarse posando una mano encima de su mejilla e inclinando un poco la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— las mejillas de Riko se hincharon en un tierno mohín.

—No lo tomes a mal.— la mano de la mayor se ondeó despreocupada.— Pero tu padre y tu comparten muchas similitudes en la actitud aunque no lo parezca.

—Como sea.— la menor recargo la espalda en la pared y se cubrió la mitad del rostro con el cojín.— Ella es… sorprendentemente radiante y alegre. Me motiva, y parece que los más pequeños de Uchiura la adoran. Aunque…— Riko se quedó en suspensión un rato. No sabía si contarle eso a su madre, tampoco es como si tuviera pruebas de que eso pasara, pero había ciertas posibilidades de ello.

—¿Aunque?

—Creo… Creo que no soy la única que piensa así y tampoco la única que se siente así por ella.— termino en un suspiro.

Pequeños recuerdos se amontonaron en su mente. Momentos importantes y señales obvias que había ignorado en su momento. De repente la imagen de cierta chica de elegante belleza azabache y ojos verdes le vino a la cabeza.

Aquella peli negra parecía darle mucho más peso a las acciones de Chika que a las de sus otras amigas, y un claro ejemplo fue la primera vez que fue invitada a ir en barco por la oji carmesí. A pesar de que You hizo exactamente lo mismo que la peli mandarina, Dia solo fue a por ésta, dejando impune a la ceniza.

Sin darse cuenta el silencio se había apoderado de la habitación. Y eso su madre lo interpreto a su manera.

—Ya veo.— la mujer se levantó y con la mano en el pomo de la puerta añadió.— ¿Riko cuánto tiempo llevas sin tocar el piano?

La joven abrió los ojos como platos. De todo lo que se pudo esperar de esa mujer, aquello no lo vio venir. Riko junto las manos en el pecho y desvió la mirada a la moqueta con una expresión frustrada.

Algo importante que aún no le había revelado a Chika era esa. Desde que dejo Tokyo que no había vuelto a tocar el piano por culpa de cierto evento que ocurrió en una de sus competiciones. No quería que Chika se decepcionara con ella y decidió escondérselo.

—Aún no he encontrado la inspiración suficiente.— la tristeza en su voz fue amortiguada por el cojín.

Por su parte, la mujer asintió resolutiva a las palabras de su hija, y antes de salir por la puerta, dijo algo que a Riko no le gustó nada.

—Entonces ella no es la adecuada.

La puerta fue cerrada con la salida de la mujer quien parecía haber acabado de hablar con su hija, sin embargo, Riko no, y con rapidez abrió la puerta de su habitación y se quedó en el marco de madera con la vista fija en su madre.

—¡Te equivocas!— grito.

Su voz sonaba quebrada y con cierto matiz de desesperación. Se había sentido feliz cuando su madre había aceptado que la orientación sexual de su hija no era la común que cualquier otro se hubiera esperado, pero ahora, quería gritarle y reclamarle un sin fin de cosas; en su mayoría, malas.

La mujer se detuvo en medio del pasillo. De nuevo esos ojos dorados brillaban con seriedad y carentes de todo tipo de cariño que una madre debía de darle a su hija. Pero, lejos de detener a la joven pianista eso solo hizo que el enfado dentro de ella resplandeciera con más intensidad a través del color de sus ojos.

—Trae a Takami antes del Sábado a comer a casa. Yo decidiré si me he equivocado o no.— la mujer dio su ultimátum y bajo por las escaleras dejando la adolescente de pie en el marco de la puerta.

La quijada de Riko cayo abierta y sin darse cuenta de cuando fue, su mano cubrió su boca. Quería quejarse, hacerle ver que se estaba equivocada, pero su madre había mencionado a la peli mandarina cuando ella jamás le dijo de quien se trataba y eso solo complicaba las cosas.

**[…]**

Riko salió corriendo de casa bajo los gritos de su padre. Su madre aún seguía en la cocina preparando la cena y no se había enterado, pero ella prefería que siguiera ahí por una buena temporada porque no se haría responsable de lo que ocurriera una vez se vieran las caras de nuevo.

Bajo a la playa y se dejó caer a orillas del mar. La arena bajo sus pies estaba fría, pero no le fue muy importante.

Quería gritar, llorar o hacer algo, lo que fuese para sacarse la frustración que estaba sintiendo dentro de ella. No obstante, las palabras no salían como deberían y se le quedaban atoradas en el cuello como si fueran un nudo en su garganta; sus ojos estaban cristalinos pero las lágrimas habían preferido empañar su visión del hermoso mar azul a caer por su mejillas níveas y pálidas; el temblor en su boca era lo único que podía hacer.

Se abrazo así misma en un vano intento por retener un poco los espasmos de su cuerpo, pero, una vez más, le fue inútil. Escuchar las olas del mar se supone que la debía de haber relajado, pero no surtía efecto y solo cuando unos brazos la envolvieron y la atrajeron hasta un cuerpo cándido fue que por fin todo volvió a su orden natural.

Riko se revolvió en el abrazo y paso sus brazos por debajo de los hombros de la joven. Lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos perdiéndose en la tela de la chaqueta de Chika y los gritos eran sofocados en su hombro.

Eso asusto mucho a Chika. Su corazón encogido por él dolor quería que Riko se detuviera ya mismo; no soportaba verla tan vulnerable sabiendo que algo le estaba haciendo sufrir. Chika no comprendía lo que pasaba. En la mañana parecía ir todo bien; habían tenido su típica charla de todo y nada; se habían reído y molestado mutuamente; y habían disfrutado de un paseo juntas sin ningún tipo de complicación.

¿Qué había pasado en esas horas en las que se tuvieron que separar?

La peli mandarina la acuno en su brazo hasta que las lágrimas fueron substituidos por diminutos hipidos seguidos de algún que otro espasmo. Había pasado un tiempo desde que dejó de lado la bicicleta con las bolsas de la compra botadas en la acera para ir a socorrerla en cuanto la vio.

Al principio no le pareció muy importante, raro sí, pero no como para apresurarse. Sin embargo, sus alarmas se dispararon cuando la vio caer de rodillas a la arena abrazándose a sí misma, fue ahí entonces que supo que algo malo pasaba.

—Riko-chan ¿Quieres hablar de ello?— Chika utilizo un tono suave una vez los espasmos se detuvieron por fin. Un movimiento en su hombro le indico el 'NO' y ella no siguió insistiendo.

Un rato de silencio más tarde y Chika lo volvió a intentar y para ello propuso algo, esta vez logrando que por lo menos se movieran a la zona del césped, donde se podría apoyar mejor la espalda gracias a los montículos que había esparcidos por esa zona en concreto.

Chika se alejó con cuidado temiendo que cuando la soltara esta volvería a llorar, tan solo el fino roce de sus manos las mantuvo unidas hasta que se reubicaron. La guio hasta los montículos y la obligo sentarse entre sus piernas. Una vez se cercioro de estar cómoda, hizo que Riko se recargarse en ella ahuecando la cabeza vino en su hombro mientras le daba sutiles caricias a la cabellera de su amiga.

—¿Qué haces a estas horas de la noche fuera? Deberías estar en tu casa cenando.— lo que hubiera sido un reclamo contundente de la chica había pasado a ser un rumor con matices ahogados que se llevó el viento consigo.

—Salí a comprar un par de cosas para mañana.— susurró.

Con una mano que apoyo en el hombro ajeno, Riko se apartó dejando ver su rostro sonrojado y marcado por las lágrimas. Chika se apresuró a secarlo con la manga de su chaqueta granjeándose alguna que otra sonrisa débil.

—Detente Chika-chan. Me haces cosquillas.— la joven pianista trato de separarse pero Chika se lo impidió al presionar con su mano el agarre en la delgada cintura.

—¿Estas mejor?— los ojos carmesí brillaron preocupados y aun que la joven pianista le dio el visto bueno ese sentimiento no termino de desaparecer.— ¿Ya has cenado?— otra pregunta fue lanzada recibiendo esta vez una negativa.

—Estas preguntando demasiado.— lejos de estar enfadada Riko atrapó la nariz de la peli mandarina y no la soltó hasta que considero que era suficiente.

—Bueno, perdona que me preocupe entonces.— Chika hizo un mohín bastante tierno buscando sacar alguna que otra risilla de ardilla; se encontraba demasiado cómoda en esa posición como para renunciar a ella.

—Tuve… algo parecido a una discusión con mi madre.— los ojos carmesí se posaron fijos en ella preguntando con la mirada.— Chika-chan, tengo que contarte algo pero no puede ser ahora. No estoy preparada.

El rostro de la pianista fue desviado a la arena, pero al parecer Chika tenía otros planes porque ahuecando una de las mejillas de Riko la obligo levantar de nuevo la cabeza.

Ambos rostros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro y eso no pasó desapercibido para ninguna de las dos. Chika saco las manos de donde estaban y las estiro al aire al mismo tiempo en que un sonrojo notorio hacia resaltar sus grandes ojos rojizos. Riko, por su parte, rectificó la espalda dejándola completamente recta; agradeció que su cara siguiera roja porque si no sabría cómo responder al furioso sonrojo que la asalto.

—L-Lo siento.— ese rasco la mejilla con el dedo índice; ahora más que nunca, el suelo le parecía de lo más interesante.— Cuando quieras o te sientas preparada solo dímelo. Te escuchare siempre.— Chika sonrió entre dientes y la pianista se sintió segura.

¿Cómo su madre podía decir sin miedo que Chika no era la indicada? Ella no la conocía tan bien como ella, y eso le dio esperanzas.

Riko pronuncio un 'Hm' por lo bajo.

—Quiero pedirte un favor.— el entrecejo de la pianista se frunció apenada y Chika bajo sus manos al suelo esperando expectante.— ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir en tu casa?

Hubo un silencio, pero justo cuando se iba a disculpar Chika la interrumpió con su oscuro sonrojo tiñendo la punta de sus orejas.

—Cl-Claro, no veo el problema.

Chika la miraba incrédula, pero en parte comprendía el 'por qué' y aunque Riko no le había dado más detalles ella pronto lo descubriría.

* * *

**N/A: **Juro que tenía el capítulo casi terminado para el Lunes peroooo... inteligente de mi que decidí darle un cambio y remplazarlo por otro nuevo cuando ya llevaba mis 5.500 palabras. Por lo menos tendré una guía para la próxima actualización.

Sin mucho más que decir, muchas gracias por pasaros a leer y nos vemos!

**Reviews Time:**

**Kazuki-Taichou:** Tendrás que esperar un poquito más para saber de Yoshiko y Hanamaru todo apunta que... hasta la próxima actualización. Tengo algo muy bueno y muy malo para ese dúo xD


	9. Capítulo 8 (Parte 1)

**Disclaimer:** Love Live! Sunshine! no me pertenece, le pertenece a su(s) respectivo(s) dueño(s).

* * *

**ChikaRiko: Capítulo 8**

—Si, lo sabía Chii-chan tiene novia.— la niña demostró su entusiasmo dando pequeños saltitos de conejo. Chika suspiro por décima vez con la mano cubriéndole parte del rostro.

Apenas habían pasado unos cuantos minutos cuando ese ruidoso grupo la fueron a despertar a su habitación, grande fue la sorpresa cuando la descubrieron durmiendo con Riko en su cama. Y todo por ese instinto de protección al verla tan vulnerable ayer en la noche fue que le ofreció dormir juntas; ahora empezaba a arrepentirse.

—Vamos, ella no es mi novia.— sus manos bajaron y subieron tratando de calmar al pequeño grupo alborotador de enfrente pero como la primera vez, no sirvió de nada.— Solo somos amigas.— aseguró. Para cuando sus ojos carmesí fueron a parar a los mayores del grupo, una fuerte oleada de vergüenza se adueñó de sus mejillas con un bonito tono rosado. Las expresiones de esos críos con sus sonrisas gatunas y sus ojos picarones le afirmaron contundentemente que cualquier cosa que dijese, en defensa a lo que habían visto esta mañana, no sería tomada enserio.

—Chikacchi, se estaban abrazando.— reclamó inocente uno de los gemelos peli negro y Chika sacudió las manos a la defensiva.

—Waa Chika esta rojísima.— de nuevo el griterío de los pequeños se elevó. El cenizo puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza y volteo la mirada justo cuando los ojos rojizos de Chika lo intentaron fulminar.

Fue entonces que Itsu decidió intervenir. A pesar de que esos niños y Chika eran su fuente de entretenimiento de esta mañana, debía detenerlos antes de que algún huésped del Ryokan empezara a quejarse por el alboroto. Además, estaba segura de que la peli roja ya se había enterado de alguna que otra cosa desde su casa.

—Niños es hora.— Itsuki acompaño sus palabras con un gesto que apuntaba el reloj en su muñeca.— Vayan entrando a la furgoneta. Venga.

—¡Síííí!

Poco a poco fueron abandonando el circulo que rodeaba a la peli mandarina menor olvidándose de la charla, sin embargo, la pequeña castaña no lo hizo de inmediato y en cambio tiro del brazo de Chika para llamar su atención quien se agachó para quedar a su misma altura.

—¿Chii-chan, de verdad no te gusta Riko-san?— las cejas mandarina se fruncieron. No entendía la insistencia en la niña, pero mucho menos entendió esa desazón en su expresión; si bien muchos lo hacían para picarla un poco, en la pequeña castaña de ojos celestes había algo distinto. Parecía que la niña realmente veía algo verdadero entre ella y Riko.

Chika se agachó a la altura de esos ojitos celestes y los miró de frente con tranquilidad.

—¿Porque insistes tanto en que yo y Riko seamos novias, Mika-chan?— su pregunta no iba con maldad y eso se lo hizo llegar con una sonrisa cálida a la niña, incitándola a seguir.

Mika hizo un gesto con la cabeza y, acercándose un poco más a la adolescente, le habló al oído confidencial con su diminuta mano ocultando su boca.

—Bueno eso es porque Riko-san parece muy feliz a tu lado.— se sinceró.— ¿Chii-chan a ti te gusta estar con Riko-san?

La niña le ofreció una sonrisa con sus pequeños dientes perlados. Era una sonrisa libre de toda maldad y Chika lo sabía mejor que nadie. Acarició la cabeza castaña y respondió sin bacilar:

—¡Por supuesto! Me gusta mucho.

Mika aplaudió con gran efusividad las palabras de Chika y ésta, sin saber de la nueva presencia detrás suyo o de lo que causaron sus palabras, sonrió contagiada de la alegría de la menor.

—¡Ey, Mika! Solo faltas tú.

Itsuki vio el momento oportuno para interrumpir y así lo hizo. Empezaba a tener problemas para controlar al grupo de revoltosos que no se estaban quietos ahí dentro, y ya que Riko había vuelto con ellas decidió que ya era hora de marcharse.

—¡Voy! Nos vemos luego, Chii-chan, Riko-san.

Chika tardo en procesar las palabras de la pequeña castaña. Giro medio cuerpo hacia atrás temerosa de que las palabras de la niña fueran ciertas. Y para su desgracia o mala suerte, así fue.

Riko se encontraba parada detrás suyo con una bolsa de mano rosa pastel y el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos. El sonrojo en las mejillas de la pianista era muy notorio y Chika se preguntó cuánto es que había escuchado.

—P-Perdona por la espera.— la voz de Riko sonaba mucho más aguda de lo normal y Chika se dio cuenta de la incomodidad con solo un vistazo.

—No es lo que crees Riko-chan.— Chika se levantó del suelo y sacudió las manos al aire.— Bueno si pero no. Quiero decir yo sol-.— se cubrió la boca de inmediato al sentir el dolor en la punta de la lengua y un regusto metálico muy leve. Eso se ganaba por hablar antes de pensar.

A su lado Riko se rio. Los ojos carmesí se pusieron fijos en los ojos dorados que la veían divertidos.

—A mí también me gusta mucho estar contigo Chika-chan.

Riko le enseño la lengua revelando la travesura escondida y entonces Chika se dio cuenta, la joven pianista no le había dado ningún doble sentido a sus palabras más que el que quiso hacer llegar a la pequeña castaña.

La peli mandarina quería quejarse y hacer su típico berrinche hinchando sus mejillas cual hámster comiendo sus pipas, pero no pudo, en cambio, entorno los parpados con frustración.

Las finas manos de la pianista ahuecaron dulcemente sus mejillas y con ayuda de los pulgares, la obligo a abrir la boca sin mucho esfuerzo. Los ojos carmesí se desviaron al suelo encontrándolo repentinamente interesante y Riko aprovecho para revisar la herida en la lengua.

—¿Duele?— Riko frunció el ceño preocupada. Chika meneo la cabeza de manera imperceptible negando las palabras.

Hacía rato que se habían olvidado de que no estaban solas; se encontraban lo suficientemente cómodas como para cortar el contacto. Chika podía jurar rozar el cielo con la punta de los dedos cuando sus pupilas carmesí chocaron con los brillantes ojos dorados de Riko.

Si alguien las llamaba ahora, ninguna hubiera respondido correctamente, ni siquiera hubieran hecho el intento de salir de la burbuja que las rodeaba y las envolvía, atrapándolas y aislándolas de los demás.

Pero alguien más tenía otros planes y sabía en qué lugares presionar para que las personas actuaran en su propio beneficio; y aquellas adolescentes enamoradas no iban a ser la excepción para la mujer de cabellos mandarina.

—¡Ey! par de tórtolas, ya es hora de irnos. Nos esperan en la casa de los Kurosawa.

Ambas adolescentes se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo y se apartaron, dejando que el aire volviera a correr entre ellas.

Chika miro terminal a su prima y Riko fingió toser con la mano cubriéndole parte de la boca. Itsuki, por su lado, ensancho una amplia sonrisa. Ese dúo era bien divertido de molestar y las reacciones que le daban la acabarían matando de ternura.

**[…]**

—Riko-san, Riko-san por aquí.

Las diminutas manos se enredaron en la palma de su mano tirando de ella hacía el río, donde les esperaban los niños restantes. Riko miró a Chika pidiendo permiso con la mirada y está, con una sonrisa perlada y su pulgar levantado, le hizo saber que no había problema en que fuera.

En realidad, era lo mejor. Chika había sufrido de bonito durante todo el trayecto gracias al incesante parloteo de los menores. La idea de compararlos con una batería interminable de energía no se le hacía del todo lejana, sobre todo aquel dúo gemelos terremoto que no paraban de perseguirse a orillas del río en una especie de pilla-pilla.

—Mikan-chan ayúdame con las tiendas de campaña.

—Sííí.

La adolescente cargó con ambas bolsas y avanzó por el suelo empedrado hasta encontrar el lugar perfecto para empezar a montar y establecer su pequeña base.

Cualquiera diría que estaban locas por acampar al aire libre con 7 críos de entre 6 y 11 años. Aun así, está no era la primera vez y ya que Itsuki estaba presente, Chika estaba cien por cien segura que todo iría bien. Además, ellas eran 10 ¿qué podía ir mal?

—¡Ah!

¡SPLASH!

Los ojos rojizos fueron a parar al rio y se lamentó de su antiguo pensamiento. Tal vez iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Dejó las bolsas en el suelo antes de ir al rescate de su amiga. Cuando llegó le tendió la mano y Riko aceptó la ayuda de buen grado.

A su lado, los culpables reían entre dientes con un aire travieso único en ellos. Chika pronto frunció las cejas, enfadada, y regreso a ver a los tres culpables de la desgracia de la pianista.

—¡Kota, Haru, Sei!— exclamó, encorvando la espalda al frente puso los brazos en jarra para hacerse notar.

—Está bien, Chika-chan fue mi culpa.— saltó en defensa Riko y los peli negros y la niña asintieron enérgicos. Esos ojos carmesí habían conseguido amedrentarlos con solo una mirada terminal.

—Claro que no está bien.— se quejó, esta vez, girando medio cuerpo para encarar a la joven de cabellos rojo vino.— Ellos siempre son así, si no los detengo ahora harán algo peor.

Chika terminó por cruzarse de brazos. En su boca se podía apreciar de forma muy clara un mohín y sus cejas mandarina curvadas, le afirmaron esa aura infantil. Una vez más, algo nuevo se revelo frente a Riko, Chika destacaba entre los más pequeños por su infantil sencillez comparable a una niña d años.

Riko dejó escapar varias risas por su boca y antes de que la peli mandarina pudiera preguntar, ella la interrumpió.

—Quien tire a Chika-chan al agua le compro un helado.— retó con voz cantarina, sembrando la semilla de la incredulidad en Chika .

Los siete crios dieron un salto en sus lugares casi a la vez, todo para poner sus miradas depredatorias en Chika. La mayor trago pesado consciente de lo que se le avecinaba.

—¿Últimas palabras Chikacchi?— siete brillos distintos centellearon a la vez traviesos, esperando el momento oportuno.

Retrocedió en su lugar pero ya era demasiado tarde, la habían rodeado.

—Amo U's.

—¡A por ella!— como si fuera un grito de guerra los niños se le abalanzaron encima, cayendo todos en las cristalinas aguas del rio.

Chika tuvo que nadar a tientas para lograr salir a la superficie entre el mar de cuerpecitos y las traviesas manos que la trataban de hundir. Una vez fuera no dudo en pegar una gran bocanada de aire con mucha falta. Si antes tenía la sospecha de que Riko aún no había dejado pasar el incidente de ese día en el barco, ahora estaba segura de ello al cien por cien.

Enredó los dedos entre las humedas hebras mandarina de su flequillo, apartándolas de su rostro y peinándolas hacia atrás, al tiempo en que una incontrolable demasía de agua escurría de su ropa y perfilaba sus finas facciones. Dandole un aspecto maravillosamente sexy a ojos de la pianista.

Había sido un buen baño, lo admitía, pero lo hubiera preferido si solo hubiera llevado su bañador puesto y sin esa alerta de muerte inminente que su mente captó en cuanto se le abalanzaron encima esos siete demonios; todo por unos helados. Que fácil era comprarlos, se lamentó.

—Cuando pasemos por el supermercado os comprare los helados.— dijo feliz Riko, aplaudiendo la hazaña conjunta.

El festejo del grupo no se hizo esperar; gritando y celebrando con bailes al azar entre muchos otros gestos característicos de cada uno.

La amante de las mikan resoplo, pero, lejos de estar enfadada, sonrió. Como iba a estarlo cuando Riko reía con ese sube y baja de hombros y su hermosa voz ambientando el lugar.

Como era de esperar la regañina de Itsuki no se hizo esperar tampoco y, en lo que se dice pronto, uno a uno, salieron del agua en cuando Itsuki fue consciente del desastre que había ocurrido por haberse distraído, dejando a ambas adolescentes a su libre albedrío.

—Esa es una muy buena sonrisa.

Riko detuvo sus carcajadas y la miró apreciativa. Sus ojos dorados destellaban con el reflejo del agua, intensificándose con el movimiento de las olas.

Se veía hermosa a sus ojos, aunque sinceramente para ella, Riko siempre lo era, hiciera lo que hiciera, Chika se quedaría embelesada de ella.

—Chi-.

—Chikachi bonito peinado.— Mari llegó a ellas con la mano alzada a modo de saludo. En su boca se distinguía esa sonrisa ladina que se ocultaba muy bien con su actitud pícara mas para Riko no pasó por alto.— Riko-chan, Yoshiko-chan te nec-

—¿Que hizo ya esa datenshi?

El brillo dorado cambió a la molestia y los parpados de la pianista se entornaron con desconfianza.

La rubia solo tuvo que señalar al trio de primero para que Riko empezara su torna de pisotones hacia la peli azul.

"Eso fue fácil.", pensó la Italiana. Luego dirigió su atención a Chika, después de todo es por cierta chica pingüino que hacia todo esto.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

—¿La mía?— la menor se apuntó confusa recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza de su senpai.

* * *

—Este es el plan.— señalo Kanan.— Mari se ocupara de Riko y yo de Itsu.

Dia movió la cabeza acorde con las palabras de la peli azul, aunque eso no quitaba que la distribución en ese plan le parecía bastante extraña.

—No te ofendas, pero veo como mejor opción que Mari-san se ocupe de Itsuki-san.

—¿Verdad que si?— renegó la chica delfín dándole un leve balanceo a su cabeza. Dia enarco una ceja.— Yo le dije lo mismo pero Mari no me hizo ni caso.— soplo.

A ojos de la peli negra, Kanan parecía bastante disgustada con las parejas mas entendía el predicamento de la chica de ojos zircón. Cualquiera le debatiría algo a la Italiano-Americana cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, y tenía la sensación de que la rubia tenía su razón de peso para que Kanan no se ocupara de Riko.

—Dejando eso de lado no sé de qué hablar con Itsuki.— los ojos violeta se pusieron en el cielo esperando encontrar una respuesta a sus dudas.— ¿Pescado?

Dia quiso palmearse la frente. De todas las opciones posibles y Kanan tenía que decir una de las más absurdas. Ahora entendía a Mari cuando ésta llamaba tonta a la peli azul.

—No es tan difícil ¿sabes?— habló Dia enderezando la espalda con cierto orgullo.— Chika-san y ella son bastante parecidas aunque digan que no.— no hizo falta que Kanan dijera nada, Dia pudo leer el desconcierto en su amiga por lo que continuo.— Me refiero a que al igual que a Chika-san le entusiasman las mandarinas a ella le encanta hablar de cocina.— se rectificó.

—Eso es inesperado.— reflexiono. Durante esos años en los que compartieron amistad en la infancia jamás había visto a la peli naranja mayor hacer algo así, pero al parecer Dia si, y por su expresión se diría que incluso había podido probar uno de los platos hechos por esa mujer.

—Y no solo eso, también…

Extendió las manos con exaltación. Dia se sentía en confianza y todas sus barreras habían pasado a ser inexistentes. Se sentía libre cuando hablaba de esa mujer y no encontraba ningún tipo de explicación razonable, aunque quiso ameritarlo al tiempo que pasaron juntas en la infancia; Itsuki ocupó por mucho tiempo ese lugar inexistente como algo parecido a una hermana mayor para muchas, incluida Dia.

Kanan escuchaba todo lo que una de sus mejores amigas le contaba con lujo de detalles. Era extraño ver a Dia parlotear tan abiertamente en público, sobre todo cuando, desde hace un tiempo, ésta decidió reprimirse. Aun no lo entendía muy bien, pero creía que la familia tenía algo que ver.

—Siento la espera. Chikacchi tardo en cambiarse de ropa.

—¿Porque...?— la pregunta murió antes de ser formulada por los labios de Kanan al ver el extraño peinado en la peli mandarina, no es que le quedara mal sin embargo, era extraño y nada usual.

Kanan y Dia voltearon sus cabezas quedando perplejas con lo que veían sus ojos. Chika se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza, culpable. La peli azul se aguantó la risa que pujó por su garganta volteando el rostro a otro lado y la oji verde rodó los ojos.

—¿Otra vez te tiraste al agua?— la peli negra tuvo un _deja'vu_.— Espero que esta vez no te hayas llevado a inocentes por delante.

—Ey eso es cruel. Fue un accidente.— le reclamó la peli mandarina con las manos cruzadas a la altura del pecho.

Miradas cómplices volaron entre el dúo Ohara-Matsuura. Mari frunció las cejas y Kanan se apartó de ella negando con la cabeza, sin embargo, la rubia fue insistente con la mirada y Kanan se vio obligada a intervenir.

Un tanto renuente la amante de los delfines, posicionada detrás de Chika, alzo la mano llamando la atención de la peli negra. Kanan sacudió las manos a diestra y siniestra tratando de hacer llegar el mensaje que le quería dar, mas no lo logro; aquello la llegó a frustrar en gran medida.

Mari sonrió compasiva, se le hacían muy tiernas las muecas de su novia, pero Dia tenía problemas mayores por lo que decidió intervenir cuando una ceja azabache se levantó confundida y la oji violeta se revolvió el flequillo por quinta vez.

Fue inmediato y Dia al fin entendió las palabras de sus amigas.

Suspiro. Y con pasos que oscilaban entre la pena y el titubeo se detuvo frente a la mikan. Los ojos carmesí se clavaron en los brillantes ojos verde turquesa y pronto la cabeza de Chika se decantó a un lado inocente de lo que a sus espaldas había ocurrido.

—¿Ocurre algo Dia-san?

La mayor pestañeo varias veces deteniendo el incansable movimiento en sus pupilas. Al ser incapaz de mantenerlas en un punto fijo su vista habían estado reposicionándose constantemente de lugar, a su vez, no se había percatado de cuando fue que comenzó esa pequeña venia con el cuerpo, alternando el peso entre su pierna derecha y la izquierda.

Chika se sentía por lo menos curiosa. Era extraño ver a Dia Kurosawa nerviosa pero lejos de desagradarle, se le antojo bastante bonito. Le quedaba bien, sobre todo con esas mejillas sonrosadas adornando sus finas facciones.

—No es nada.— la oji verde agacho la cabeza, ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo negro y envolvió sus manos alrededor de la pequeña mano de su Kohai.

La reacción fue inmediata y Chika dio un respingo en consecuencia. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Dia quien arrepentida trato de apartar su mano mas Chika se lo impidió cuando cerro su mano correspondiendo al tacto.

—¿Dia-san me ayudas a montar las tiendas de campaña?— ladeo la cabeza esperando paciente.

La sonrisa tan abierta que le daba la chica mandarina, fue lo último que sus defensas aguantaron antes de derrumbarse y dejarla vulnerable. Dia movió la cabeza afirmando las palabras, su cabeza daba vueltas en un estado de embriaguez y vergüenza y podía jurar que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

Inconsciente de ello la joven Takami tiro de ella en la dirección a la que debían ir, no obstante, algo la detuvo. Miro atrás, observando a la silueta de su amiga recortada por el sol, parada ahí en medio. Sus manos seguían unidas y Dia seguía con la mirada agachada.

—¿Dia-san?— Chika dudo. Esperaba no haber hecho o dicho nada innecesario, aunque lo dudaba. Todo cambio con las nuevas palabras que le dio.

—Antes déjame ayudarte con tu pelo.— Dia señalo su frente con su mano libre antes de llevársela a la parte trasera de una de las furgonetas. Específicamente la furgoneta rosa de Mari.

Chika fue obligada a sentarse en el bordillo de la parte trasera al tiempo en que Dia rebuscaba algo en una de las muchas bolsas esparcidas por ahí; muy probablemente se tratara de su propia bolsa.

Una vez encontró lo que buscaba, de dentro sacó un peine y lo que parecía ser una cinta color mandarina.

Por instinto, la peli mandarina acercó una de sus manos a su oreja izquierda notando que le faltaba algo. Fue entonces que lo recordó, con las prisas se había olvidado de hacerse su típica trenza y le era increíble que justamente se diera cuenta ahora.

Pasaron muchas cosas, se dijo.

Dia se acomodó enfrente suyo y sin decir nada comenzó a peinarle el flequillo reposicionándolo en su lugar de nuevo. A la peli negra no le molestaba el peinado con ese estilo rebelde y _cool_ que le daba a Chika, pero si le dieran a elegir, prefería mil veces el antiguo; uno que destilaba inocencia y juventud, tal y como era Chika.

—Sabes, es extraño. Pero me gusta.— los ojos verde se agacharon y la peli mandarina continuo.— Me sentí muy aliviada cuando me dijiste que no me odiabas.— los parpados de la mayor se entreabrieron, como si la dueña de estos le hubieran revelado algo sorprendente.

—Si, recuerdo que me lo dijiste ese mismo día.

Chika rio entre dientes tontamente mas se abstuvo de pasarse una mano por detrás de la cabeza para no arruinar el trabajo ya hecho de su amiga.

—Cierto, jamás te agradecí por las mikan.— la sonrisa se ensanchó en los labios de la menor y Dia tuvo que apartar la mirada un tanto nerviosa.— Estaban deliciosas.

—No fui yo, fue Ruby quien las coloco.

—Pero estoy segura de que tú se lo dijiste.— insistió. Chika se alegro cuando Dia meneo la cabeza, afirmando sus sospechas.— Gracias, Dia-san.

—…-ch…n.

Chika pestañeo, dos, tres veces y puso una expresión rara en su rostro; Tal vez se lo estaba imaginando.

—…-chan.

O tal vez no.

—¿Como?— giro el rostro ahuecando el oído y enderezó la espalda para estar lo más cerca posible de los labios de la mayor.

—Dije.— con una mano cubriendo su labio inferior carraspeo.— Que no me llames así.— las mejillas estallando en un muy buen sonrojo no escaparon a la mirada rojiza de soslayo.— No quiero que seas tan formal.— confesó y Chika se apartó sorprendida; sus parpados entreabiertos de par en par resaltando ese aspecto asombrado en ella.

—Oh, entonces ¿Dia-chan?— el sonrojo apoderándose de la cara de la mayor fue inmediato al igual que el rebotar en el corazón de Chika cuando fue consciente de esa maravillosa visión.— O tal vez ¿Dia-chi? No espera, eso es exclusivo de Itsu.— sonrió pero se arrepintió cuando la vergüenza fue substituida por algo que ella desconocía; hubiera sido acertado decir que era una mezcla entre la pena y algo más que le era bastante difícil de interpretar.

Poco a poco el sonrojo en la cara de Dia fue disminuyendo y las manos quedaron reposando en los hombros ajenos. Dia oprimió los labios sintiéndose extraña pero enseguida se recompuso, o lo intento. La mención de aquella mujer no se la esperaba, causando dentro de ella estragos, y aunque lo habría de haber intuido por ese gran amor de familia que le procesaba Chika a su prima, no lo había calculado.

—No es… nada exclusivo.— enseguida su mente grito 'mentirosa' pero ella lo ignoro muy a pesar de ese sentimiento de hostigamiento que sintió en su pecho.— Puedes llamarme como quieras.— Dia acabó alejándose al momento en que ato el lazo a la trenza de la peli mandarina.

Chika se recrimino por ello, había notado el cambio en el ambiente y ella muy idiota lo estropeo por su incontrolable bocota.

Justo ahora que iban tan bien.

* * *

—Me alegro de que ya te encuentres mejor de esa resaca Chika-chan.— You le sonrió dejando su plato de comida encima de la mesa y ofreciéndole el suyo propio.

—Si, solo necesitaba dormir y comer mikans.— You se rio por lo infantil que había sonado eso de parte de su amiga.

Chika comenzó a jugar con el arroz dentro del plato y miro al techo de la sombrilla que las protegía del sofocante sol veraniego. Aún seguía lamentándose por dentro de lo ocurrido con Dia y aunque pudieron montar las tiendas de campaña como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ellas, para ella aún seguía esa espina de culpabilidad clavada en su mente y la duda la carcomía por igual.

—Es una pena que Ayumu-chan no haya podido venir.

—No había nada que hacer tenía que ponerse al día con sus amigas.— dijo.— Creo que esto te va a interesar. Una de sus amigas parece ser una Idol aunque no se muchos detalles de eso.

La respuesta fue inmediata y Chika se levantó con ambas manos presionando la mesa banco de plástico. You enseguida cogió los dos vasos de agua cuando el líquido de estos amenazó con esparcirse por toda la mesa.

—Eso es genial You-chan.— sonrió alegre.— Sabes. Te pediría que fueras una School Idol conmigo si no fuera porque el club de natación te exige demasiado.

Chika se sentó de nuevo y comenzó a comer tranquilamente. Todo al contrario de la peli ceniza que dejo su comida de lado para ponerse a jugar con el bordillo del vaso trazando círculos en él. Se notaba pensativa y eso al cabo de un tiempo le pareció extraño a la peli mandarina.

—Mmm… Sería raro. ¿Cómo visten usualmente?

—Ellas son muy bonitas, visten con todo tipo de ropa bonita, son super apasionantes y super radiantes.— al tiempo en que lo explicaba Chika hacia un montón de exageraciones con las manos, era tanto su entusiasmo que dejo en el olvido su comida.

You movió la cabeza y coloco su mano debajo del mentón dándole un aire desenfadado pero pensativo. Justo cuando algo le vino en mente rectificó su postura y con la mano en la cabeza sonrió al creer haber hallado algo acorde a la descripción de su amiga.

—Yousoro~ Creo que ya lo entiendo. Seguro que visten los _Happi_ igual como cuando llevan el _Mikoshi_…

—No, te equivocas You-chan.— se apresuró a aclarar Chika.— Las School Idols son mucho más lindas que eso, no tienen ni punto de comparación.

—Como un marine.— los ojos azul cielo de You brillaron entusiastas frente a la idea mas Chika se encargó de quitarle esa idea de la cabeza.

—Claro que no.— se dejó caer abatida enfrente de la silla; no pensaba que fuera tan difícil de encontrar algo que se ajustara a las palabras 'bonito, apasionado y brillante'.— You-chan.

—Te tomo el pelo.— rio.— Se a lo que te refieres. Algo como mini faldas, un montón de volantes y adornos por doquier ¿verdad?— señalo y en cuanto el rostro de Chika cambio a uno más brillante supo que estaba en lo cierto.

—Exacto.— Chika la apunto con su dedo índice y con el ánimo renovado.

—¿Ya has pensado como os lo haréis para las canciones, los trajes y la coreografía?

—Por supuesto. Las canciones Riko-chan puede hacerlas. Para los trajes estoy segura de que a Riko-chan se le van a ocurrir muchos trajes lindos gracias a su estilo de 'chica de ciudad'. Y para las coreografías puedo ayudar y Riko-chan con su esti-...

La pelota de playa impacto contra su rostro tirándola al suelo. You rápidamente se levantó a socorrer a su mejor amiga, pero al ver como la culpable de aquel 'supuesto' tiro erróneo se acercaba a ellas, se quedó de pie sin atreverse a hacer nada.

—Chika-chan que se supone estas diciendo.— la nombrada hizo su aparición con un fuerte pisotón en el suelo. En sus ojos se podía leer la desesperación por aclarar todo ese malentendido.— Nunca había escuchado nada de eso y definitivamente yo no tengo nada de eso de lo que tu llamas 'Chica de Ciudad'.

La amante de las mikan formó una sonrisa en sus labios. El golpe no le había dolido más que la caída, la pelota era de esas hinchables de plástico transparente por lo que no llegó a notarlo realmente hasta que la tumbó.

—No te preocupes Riko-chan, sé que lo lograrás.— en cuanto su espalda abandonó el suelo Chika puso sus manos encima de los hombros de la peli roja, como sí quisiera darle ánimos con eso.

Lejos de su propósito Riko se quejó entre lamentos alegando una y otra vez que ella era solo una 'chica sencilla y aburrida' y no una de ciudad como la oji carmesí creía que era. Chika, por su parte, seguía sin entender las verdaderas preocupaciones de la pianista.

Hasta cierto punto aquello había pasado de ser una riña normal a una más cómica por lo que Itsuki y Yoshiko, junto a los gemelos y la pequeña Sei los cuales le habían tomado gran cariño a la datenshi y viceversa, no tardaron en ponerse a avivar el fuego de la discusión como un modo de entretenimiento mientras comían.

You, por su parte, no quiso ser partícipe de ello y poco a poco fue retrocediendo hasta que finalmente se vio libre de ese grupo tan ruidoso.

Instintivamente la ceniza se sentó justo al lado de Dia, quien vigilaba desde la orilla a su preciada hermana hablando y riendo junto a Hanamaru en el otro lado del río. Parecían tener un acalorado debate sobre quién sabe qué cosas, y solo ellas dos eran conocedoras del tema.

Dia suspiró. You giró la cabeza para verla mejor y espero callada a que ella hablase. Prefería hacer eso a llevarse un buen regaño por que sí. A veces la peli negra escapaba a su lógica y aunque Chika solía pagar por todas, ahora ésta se encontraba entretenida molestando a Sakurauchi y defendiéndose pobremente de los constantes ataques de Inami.

—Son muy ruidosas aquí no hay quien pueda relajarse.— los parpados de la mayor se entrecerraron cansados y Dia movió una mano hacia el puente de su nariz.

—Estoy de acuerdo.— acordó.— Sinceramente, pensaba que estarías con Ruby.— You recalcó lo obvio lo que causo que la peli negra hundiera la cabeza entre sus piernas y la amante de los barcos se reclamara por eso.

—Ruby me echó.— en parte el desazón de Dia había sido causado por algo más grave, aunque para ella, ya de por sí ser rechazada por su pequeña hermanita era un shock tremendo.— Dijo que tenía algo muy importante de lo que hablar con Hanamaru-san y que yo no podía estar allí.

You no escondió la sorpresa que le causo la noticia. Por lo general la peli roja menor era incapaz de prohibirle o negarle algo a su hermana mayor, pero parecía que poco a poco eso iba a cambiar, para mal o para bien.

De todas maneras, ahora que se ponía a pensar, sí Ruby había querido hablar con Hanamaru de algo tan importante como para echar a su hermana de allí eso no era signo de buen augurio. Ella había presenciado en primera persona lo que pasó en la fiesta con ese dúo y Yoshiko y temía que ese fuera el tema real porque entonces los problemas lloverían en esta acampada.

* * *

**Próximamente:** El trió de primero...

Reza a tus demonios Yoshiko... reza.

—YOHANE!

* * *

**Reviews Time:**

**Kazuki-Taichou:** Me alegra mucho que pases siempre ha dejar tu opinión y no te preocupes si no puedes al momento, todo a su tiempo. Yo trato de actualizar semanalmente, aunque solo tengo los fines de semana para escribir, así que si voy muy ajetreado me ausento por un tiempo (entre medias le pego el vicio algún que otro videojuego, para despejarme xD).

La introducción es algo que quiero darle su explicación con el tiempo y la otra parte es un intento de explicar un poco la relación entre Itsuki y Chika. ¿La chica misteriosa? Alguien que será útil en un momento específico.

**gerardo baez: **No, no, no. ¡NECESITAS dormir!  
Realmente espero que en mi ausencia hayas podido porque ya se te fue la pinza xD.


	10. Capítulo 8 (Parte 2)

**Disclaimer:** Love Live! Sunshine! no me pertenece, le pertenece a su(s) respectivo(s) dueño(s).

* * *

**ChikaRiko: Capítulo 8**

* * *

Se escucho el quejido de Ruby de fondo. Eso hizo que You se desconcentrara un poco de su labor, pero rápidamente volvió a él en cuando Itsu se le acercó a entregarle las llaves de la furgoneta.

Obviamente, ninguna de las cuatro que se iban a quedar en el campamento iba a conducirla, pero allí dentro estaba lo indispensable y sus cambios de ropa entre muchas otras cosas.

—Entonces lo dejo en vuestras manos.— los labios de la mujer trazaron una sonrisa y con una mano se despidió de las chicas antes de reincorporarse en el grupo en el que le había tocado formar parte.

You agito la mano despidiéndose de ellas. Una vez tuvo al grupo fuera de su alcance dio un giro sobre sus talones y fijo sus ojos azulados en los ámbar de Hanamaru. Aquella pequeña acción causo que las mejillas de la menor ardieran y las pupilas púrpura de cierta chica se clavaran amenazadoras en la futura marinera.

Al contrario de lo que Yoshiko quiso causar, la ceniza rio con la lengua pegada a los dientes. Yoshiko empezaba a odiar esa sonrisa de hiena que You hacia cuando se burlaba de alguien.

—Ahora que se han ido... Riko-chan me ayudas a recoger.— la ceniza le guiño el ojo confidencial y sin esperar una respuesta se la llevo, no sin antes sonreírle con picardía a la castaña de tick verbal.

—Espera un momento.— se quejó la pianista mientras era empujada por su amiga.— You-chan.

—Estarán bien. Déjalas a solas un momento.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de You antes de que una atmosfera de incomodidad y silencio cayera entre el dúo de primero. Yoshiko fingió juguetear con la punta de uno de sus mechones y Hanamaru encontró el suelo de lo más interesante como para dejar la vista fija en él.

Desde que el trio de pequeños que le seguían el juego del ángel caído se fueron con las demás a dar una vuelta por la montaña que Yoshiko ya los extrañaba. Además, no es que fuera muy buena sobrellevando estos silencios tan incomodos.

—Ey… ¿se puede saber de qué hablaban ustedes dos?— una ceja castaña se curvo. Yoshiko bufó.— Oh, vamos. Solo me fui porque me prometisteis que me lo contaríais después.

Hanamaru frunció el entrecejo y aparto la mirada de su amiga. Solo recordar la conversación que tuvo con Ruby sobre la fiesta la enojaba. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir a Ruby que le interesaba su Yoshiko?

—Son… cosas personales zura.

—Muy bien.— Yoshiko se separó de ella molesta.

Iba a dar su segunda zancada lejos de Hanamaru cuando esta la detuvo por el brazo. La joven _Chuunibyou_ giro la cabeza dispuesta a reclamarle, pero se quedó a medio camino. No sabía bien qué la distrajo, tal vez fuera la trémula mano que la sostenía o la curiosidad que le causo ver los ojos ámbar ocultos por los largos mechones castaños del flequillo; simplemente algo le decía que, si hablaba ahora, no habría marcha atrás y probablemente algo se ropería en su relación.

—¿Yoshiko-chan que sientes cuando me… cuando miras a Ruby-chan zura?— el pequeño desliz extraño a la peli azul quien ya de por si se sentía confundida con el actuar de la amante de los libros.

Un diminuto 'jaah' fue pronunciado. Ni siquiera la joven datenshi se esperaba una pregunta como esa, aun así, le respondió con sinceridad.

—Ella me gusta por supuesto.— los pies de Yoshiko retrocedieron, devolviéndola a su lugar original.— ¿Pero a que viene eso?

Hanamaru recoloco un cabello detrás de su oreja. Intentaba no sentirse abatida y se decidió aferrar a la mínima posibilidad de haber malinterpretando las palabras de la chica o que ésta hubiera entendido mal su pregunta; cualquiera de las dos opciones la aceptaría. Respiro hondo y dejo ir el aire antes de que sus propios sentimientos tomaran rienda de ella y volvió a preguntar.

—¿Pero te gusta de gustar o cómo amiga zura?— insistió haciendo que una ceja azul se moviera.

—Como mi Little Demon cuatro por supuesto.— Yoshiko saco pecho orgullosa de sí misma. Lejos de complacer a la amante de los libros, Hanamaru sintió como si nunca hubiera expuesto sus dudas a la peli azul; era realmente frustrante a veces hablar con Yoshiko.

—¿Entonces quien es la primera zura? ¿Es quién te gusta verdad?

Yoshiko retrocedió intimidada al mismo tiempo en que Hanamaru avanzaba ganándole terreno.

—Po-Por supuesto que no.— la joven datenshi hizo lo imposible para volver a su personaje pero la cercanía que tenía con Hanamaru se lo estaba dificultando mucho.— Es Riko.

—¿Entonces las posiciones dos y tres quiénes son? ¿En qué posición estoy yo zura?— por cada paso que daba al frente Yoshiko intentaba retroceder el doble pero ni aun así pudo escapar a la pequeña amante de los libros.

Yoshiko se sintió tan intimidada por los furiosos ojos ámbar y tremendamente descolocada por la agresividad de su amiga de la infancia que su mente ya solo procesaba la manera de como huir de allí.

Su plan de huida se vio imposibilitado por la gran roca con la que choco su espalda. Su corazón latía con horror al ver como poco a poco y a pasos agigantados Maru se le aproximaba con las cejas fruncidas y sus brillantes ojos resplandecientes bajo la sombra de los árboles cercanos.

—¡Yoshiko-chan, contéstame zura!

—¡Es YOHANE, caray!

El silencio se hizo entre ellas. Las manos de la datenshi se posaron en los hombros de la mayor antes de apartarla de su cuerpo; estaba segura que si la castaña daba un paso más su corazón no lo iba a soportar.

—Ya he tenido suficiente zura.— la profunda voz en ella alerto a la oji violeta, y mucho más se alteró cuando Hanamaru alejo las manos de su hombros y se devolvió, dispuesta a marcharse.

Yoshiko se lamentó, pero aun así no se lo pensó dos veces antes de atravesarse en el camino de Hanamaru. Obviamente la mayor obligo a sus pies a cambiar de dirección siendo detenida, una vez más, por el cuerpo de Yoshiko. Maru levanto la cabeza con enfado, no obstante, antes de que pudiera reclamar, Yoshiko se apresuró a hablar.

—Solo lo diré una vez.— dijo. Su voz alta y clara resonó por todo el arroyo, inconsciente de ello continuo.— Tú no eres ninguno de mis Little Demon. Para mi tu eres mucho más que eso ¿de acuerdo?— Yoshiko aparto los ojos de la diminuta figura frente de ella y achico los labios.

La joven _chuuni_ esperaba haber sido lo más clara porque no lo iba a repetir; su orgullo no se lo iba a permitir. Para su suerte, solo le valió una ojeada por el rabillo del ojo para darse cuenta de que efectivamente, sus palabras habían llegado a buen puerto. Aquello hizo que su yo interior se felicitara, estaba apunto de montar una fiesta cuando sus pupilas rosadas encontraron su lugar en algo mágico y atrayente para su dueña.

Era como si un aura distinta a las demás envolviera a la castaña y la hiciera parecer mucho más brillante. Su rostro levemente ladeado con sus mechones suaves y sedosos cayendo por encima de su hombro al azar y esos mofletes adornados por un ligero sonrojo rosado.

Acababa de encontrar su estigma y, aun así, estaba segura que se esforzaría para poder volver a ver algo tan mágico como lo de ahora, aunque eso significara su misma perdición.

Hanamaru se limpió las diminutas lagrimas que amenazaron con caer de sus ojos, presas de la felicidad.

Una sonrisa nació bajo la nariz de la peli azul siendo disimulada cuando una de sus manos decidió encubrir la sonrisa con una de sus poses de Yohane. La mayor rio. Se sintió especial con las palabras de la joven _Chuunibyou,_ tanto que fue inevitable que una ola electrizante recorriera todo su cuerpo llenándola de felicidad.

La sonrisa en Maru era sincera y para Yoshiko fue revitalizante verla tan alegre. Ya no recordaba la última vez que fue que la vio tan feliz, ni siquiera sabía si alguna vez la llego a ver así, ella solo sabía que le encantaría ver muchas más sonrisas como esa.

* * *

—¿Volverás a Kyoto, Itsu?

Una mala mirada se clavó en la espalda de la mujer. Inconsciente de ello Itsuki contesto a la pregunta de su prima.

—Mmm… Primero debo terminar algo en Tokyo.— los ojos iluminados de Chika se lo dijeron todo a la mayor, era muy obvio.— Lo más probable es que… Cuando tenga mi piso alquilado podrás venir Mikan-chan.

Los labios de la mujer esbozaron una sonrisa cuando centelleantes ojos carmesí se clavaron con admiración en ella. Para Itsu, Chika no había crecido, seguía siendo esa niña pequeña de 5 años, inocente y alegre, algo traviesa sí, pero de gran corazón y fácil de leer.

Acaricio con burla las hebras mandarina molestando a su prima. Los restantes las miraban con sus rostros cansados por la caminata, pero también se podía apreciar alguna que otra risa dada entre jadeo y jadeo de algún pequeño.

—¿Bueno y después de Tokyo a dónde iras?— una nueva pregunta nació cuando la mano de la mayor abandono la cabeza de Chika.

Dia quería atender, de verdad que quería, pero algo, o más bien, alguien decidió que no se lo iba a permitir. Tal vez eso era lo que se ganaba por 'interferir' en las decisiones de Ruby cuando eso envolvía a cierta chica peli azul y cierta castaña de tick verbal. Aun no sabia que es lo que ocurría con ese trio, pero pronto lo descubriría.

—Pss… Ey, Dia.— otro dolor de cabeza que añadir a la lista. Ahora mismo no estaba para aguantar otra contienda con alguien más. Dia volteo a ver a su amiga rubia y suspiro.— Debes decirle eso a Chikcacchi.— no era del todo un recordatorio a lo que hablaron hace unos días, más bien, Mari la estaba obligando a hablar con Chika.

—No hoy.

—¿Entonces cuando?— replico la rubia por otro lado Kanan levanto una de sus cejas azules cuando Dia se tomo la frente.— Dia si no se lo dices tus pad-

—Lo sé, lo sé.— un gruñido escapo por los labios de la peli negra, suficientemente presionada se sentía con sus padres como para que Mari le fuera detrás también.

Si bien, ella le había pedido de su ayuda, para Dia era bien sabido que la Italiano-Americana no gustaba del todo de la mujer Inami. ¿La razón? Le era un tanto desconocida.

—Mari.— los ojos violeta se posaron recriminatorios en los circón de su novia.— Luego tu y yo hablaremos.

Mari quiso replicar, pero Kanan se le avanzó y coloco un dedo sobre sus labios antes de susurrarle un par de palabras en el oído. Extraño a ojos de Dia, pero funcional a su parecer porque después de eso Mari renuncio totalmente a tocar el tema, aun así, no faltaron las miradas fugaces de la chica.

Al final Dia quebró cuando la doceava mirada se dio y decidió contentar un poco a su amiga rubia.

No se sentía del todo bien y el sol le estaba afectando a pesar de traer su cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo.

Dia forzó el paso cuesta arriba para llegar a la altura de Chika cuando algo cubrió su visión. Levanto la gorra de baseball por la visera y miro con uno se sus ojos verde a la dueña de tal objeto. Una perfecta sonrisa blanca le fue ofrecida antes de que la oji carmesí mayor le ofreciera una botella de agua.

—Bebe, no quiero que te desmayes.— ofreció pero Dia no acepto al instante por lo que la mujer tuvo que insistir una vez más.— Lleva un poco de limón eso te dará energías. Luego puedes hablar con mi prima todo lo que quieras.

En ese punto Dia no supo que contestar las palabras de la mayor la sorprendieron en su momento, pero luego recordó que tal vez, no había sido tan fuera de lugar el comentario.

—Co- No se de que me hablas.— Dia volteo el rostro a otro lado lejos de los divertida mirada de la mujer al tiempo en que dio un carraspeo por su desliz.

—No trates de ocultarlo. Te conozco muy bien Diacchi.

—No me- ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?— su queja fue repentinamente intervenida por las acciones de Inami que sin previo aviso aminoro el paso y se colocó detrás de ella mientras le hacia entrega de la botella.

—Nada malo.— dijo en tono burlón, aunque se podía apreciar cierta seriedad.— No quiero que te de una insolación y debamos correr rápido a un médico.

Con sus dedos deshizo el velcro de la cinta de la gorra y la acomodo de nuevo en la cabeza de Dia antes de adaptarla a su diminuta cabeza, dejando la perfecta cola de caballo salir por el agujero.

—Gr-Gracias.— unos repentinos nervios invadieron a la Kurosawa mayor quien al fin acepto beber de la botella de agua.

—Genial. Ahora ve.

Itsuki le dio un pequeño empujón hacia delante con su impoluta sonrisa a pesar del sudor perlando su rostro; ni cansada se podía ver mal, en cambio la hacía lucir mucho más _cool_ a ojos de Dia.

Cuando tuvo a la peli negra lejos de ella, giro al fin dando de lleno con los penetrantes ojos circón. Trago pesado, pero se guardó su flaqueza para cuando estuviera sola, recordaba a la pequeña Mari mucho más… alegre, menos peligrosa que con esa mirada que le decía que en cuanto se descuidara ella acabaría a 10 metros bajo el suelo.

Incomoda decidió desviar su mirada a la pequeña de coletillas rojizas. Ruby era muy pequeña cuando se conocieron, pero podría decirse que la conocía por lo mucho que hablaba Dia de ella en sus quedadas.

—Ruby-chan ¿cierto?— la pequeña soltó un diminuto 'pigy' antes de posar sus ojos verdes nerviosos en Itsuki.— Perdona no quería asustarte.

Levanto una mano y se rasco la nuca en símbolo de disculpa a lo que Ruby rápidamente negó.

—E-Esta bien.— hablo un poco tímida pero, gracias al parentesco con Chika pronto se adaptó a la intrusiva presencia.

En lo que se dice pronto ambas comenzaron a entablar una conversación para hacer mucho más ameno el trayecto hasta la cima. Si bien, Itsuki de vez en cuando daba miradas al frente para asegurarse de la salud de cierta peli negra, debía admitir que era entretenido hablar con la pequeña y le ayudaba a ignorar a cierta chica millonaria.

Eran las 6 de la tarde cuando el segundo grupo llegó al fin a la cima. Itsuki se había tenido que quedar con los más pequeños, Kota, Haru y Sei y con Ruby que le hizo compañía, por ello se había perdido gran parte de la interacción de Chika y Dia.

Cuando se decidieron dividir en dos parecían estar bien, pero viéndolas ahora a extremos opuestos, no sabía que pensar. Claro que ese pensamiento cambio cuando al final pudo enfocar bien a la pequeña castaña que abrazaba con posesividad a su prima a pesar de la incomodidad de ésta.

Una sonrisa nació en sus labios al haber hallado a la culpable de la separación. Tal parece que esa niña tenía su ship bien claro.

—Toma. Te dará energías.

Miro a un lado topándose con la botella tendida al frente y a la peli negra ofreciéndosela. Reconocía esa botella era la misma que ella le dio a Dia para que bebiera, aquella que contenía un rayo de limón y de la cual bebió la peli negra momentos atrás.

—¿Estas segura?— sonrió socarrona.— Bebiste de ella. Yo no le hecho ascos a eso de compartir saliva.— insistió, esta vez picando la mejilla de la chica enfrente suyo.

Un sonrojo sin igual asalto las mejillas de Dia quien le arrojo la botella con un buen _'idiota'_ que lo acompaño antes de volver a sentarse en el gran tronco talado donde les esperaba sus amigas sacando sus respectivas bebidas de la mini nevera.

La sonrisa en la boca de Itsuki disminuyo. Su vista enfoco la botella medio llena y reparó en ese tacto frio que ya no debería tener pero que sin embargo persistía.

—Tal vez sí, Dia… Tal vez si…

* * *

Fugaces ojos verde y ámbar resplandecían con fuerza a sus lados. Yoshiko ya no sabía dónde mirar, quería salir huyendo de ahí, pero sus dos amigas no se lo iban a poner fácil, ni siquiera tenía el valor para interrumpir la guerra de miradas que suscitaba.

Tenía a Ruby pegada a su brazo izquierdo y a Hanamaru en el derecho. Ambas con las cejas fruncidas y mirándose con enfado.

¿Qué demonios pasaba ahora?

En la furgoneta no parecían haber tenido ningún tipo de problema, incluso ese aire de mejores amigas las seguía rodeando como de costumbre, pero ahora, parecía que ambas podían matar con la mirada. Irónico viniendo de dos chicas que distaban de lo que englobaba la palabra agresividad. Aunque Hanamaru ya le había demostrado que tampoco parecía tan distante a dicha palabra.

La peli azul deseo por un momento volver atrás en el tiempo para saber qué es lo que ocurrió después de dar su primer tragó en esa fiesta; de verdad que lo deseaba, o por lo menos volver al punto en que las dejo hablar a solas porque de poder, no las iba a dejar de nuevo.

—Escuchen... hace cal-

—Silencio Yoshiko-chan.— la voz de la castaña sonó demasiado fría y contúndete como para creer que en verdad había provenido de ella. Yoshiko se atrevió a agachar la mirada con incredulidad.— Por favor zura.— Hanamaru susurró, y justo cuando Yoshiko iba a asentir, Ruby la interrumpió.

—No le hables así a Yoshiko-chan.— Ruby señalo acusativa a su amiga. La peli azul juró ver un brillo cristalino emanar de las pupilas verde pero Ruby logró ocultarlas con varios parpadeos consecutivos.

—No. Tú no te apegues así a ella zura.

De un momento a otro Yoshiko sintió un tirón en su brazo derecho y no paso mucho para que otro se la llevara al bando izquierdo. Así fue como empezó un tira y afloja que de no ser por Chika y su increíble séptimo sentido del despiste y el octavo de la inoportunidad, la oji violeta se hubiera quedado sin brazos.

—Por supuesto iré a por esos cohetes Chika-san.— contestó a las palabras de la joven Takami.

Yoshiko no esperó más, se liberó gracias al desliz que tuvieron esas dos y con un manotazo le arrebato a la joven mikan el monedero con el dinero para estos. Corrió lejos del río hasta llegar a la salida que daba a la carretera y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo lejos de la zona de acampada.

El sol se estaba poniendo, seguramente a la vuelta ya estaría todo oscuro. Como milagro del día se había guardado una de las linternas en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón pensando que con ella podría hacer los efectos espaciales para el video que tenía pensado gravar para sus fieles seguidores. Quien hubiese dicho que ahora le haría falta.

El pueblo no quedaba muy lejos, apenas le debían quedar unos 5 minutos antes de llegar. La zona del camping y el pueblo estaban relativamente cerca el uno del otro y sospechaba que aquello no era una mera coincidencia e Itsu lo pensó antes de traerlas allí.

Esa mujer sí sabía pensar con la cabeza a diferencia de cierta chica que tenía como loca a su prima. Y sí, hasta ella se había dado cuenta de ello, prácticamente todas las personas que les prestaran un mínimo de atención lo podrían ver a simple vista, pero al parecer solo ellas dos y la hermana de Ruby parecían ser inmunes a la regla.

Un tanto raro todo sea dicho.

Anduvo por las calles hasta el enorme kiosko de madera. Saltaba a la vista la gran cantidad de mercancías para los turistas, además de incontables revistas de todo tipo, libros y chucherías varias esparcidas por el lugar. Tenía la sensación que sí lo que buscaba no estaba ahí, no lo iba a encontrar en otro sitio cercano a la zona.

Se acercó al mostrador del fondo con cierta desconfianza. No parecía haber nadie, pero una vez más su suerte le jugó una mala pasada y de debajo del mostrador apareció el rostro de una anciana. Su aparición fue tan inesperada para la datenshi que saltó hacía atrás, golpeando algo con la espalda.

—¡Zura!

Muchas de las cosas que había en la repisa cayeron con el impacto, pero para la peli azul eso había sido lo de menos. Observó a la chica parada enfrente y sus cejas se fruncieron preocupadas. Las manos de Hanamaru cubrían por completo su nariz y boca y sus parpados estaban fuertemente cerrados con dolor.

Yoshiko puso sus manos encima de las muñecas de la amante de los libros y las apartó cuando ésta le dejó. Se encorvo para poder verla mejor. No parecía tener nada grave más que la zona de debajo de la nariz teñida de un suave rojo producto del golpe. Por un momento temió que hubiese sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla sangrar, sin embargo, eso no llego a ocurrir.

—Perdona.— si la dulce disculpa de la joven _Chuunibyou_ funcionó, Hanamaru decidió esconderlo con un buen sonrojo y agachando la cabeza con las muñecas aun entre las manos ajenas.

—Está bien zura. Riko-san me pidió que viniera a vigilarte.— decepcionada movió la cabeza con una débil sonrisa incomoda.—Pero no es porque ella me lo pidió. Quería hablar de algo contigo.

Hanamaru sentía los ojos curiosos de su amiga de la infancia clavados en ella y por un momento se alegró de que por fin Yoshiko la mirara a ella y solo a ella, igual como aquel baile que compartieron en el puerto. Y aunque parecía ser que solo ella tenía esos recuerdos al completo en su mente, los iba a guardar bajo llave para que nadie más pudiera acceder a ellos.

Un carraspeo al lado las sacó de su mundo de ensueño. La anciana picaba el reloj de encima de la mesa de madera recalcando la hora tardía que este mostraba. Un fuerte sonrojo invadió las mejillas de ambas adolescentes y antes de que la mujer les dijera algo más, recogieron lo que habían tirado y lo recolocaron en su lugar tal y como estaba.

Compraron todo tipo de fuegos artificiales, desde bengalas de colores, hasta un par de bolas de humo y alguna que otra torreta. Tras pagar dieron media vuelta y regresaron. Yoshiko no podía apartar la vista de las bombas de humo y las torretas; por fin iba a tener su propio espectáculo digno de ella.

Por otro lado, la oji ámbar se seguía preguntando si había sido buena idea darle manga ancha a la peli azul dejándose convencer por excusas estúpidas como '_eso seguro les gustara_' o '_no sabes apreciar lo bueno, mis Little demon si lo harán_'. No es como si hubieran comprado los más fuertes que tenían -ya que debía cuidar la seguridad de los más pequeños-, pero si los más caros. En definitiva, Chika se había arruinado al dejarles todo su dinero.

—Ey, Zuramaru.— la peli azul detuvo sus pasos con una mirada seria. Hanamaru se estremeció cuando vio el reflejo violeta intensificado por la luz de la luna, de cierta manera le recordaba a la noche de la fiesta.— ¿Querías hablar no? Hablemos ahora. ¿Por qué tú y Ruby están peleadas?

—N-No lo estamos.— la datenshi se permitió dudar de ello enarcando una de sus cejas.— Estamos en desacuerdo.

—Eso es lo mismo.— insistió esta vez, cruzando los brazos y recargando todo su peso en una de sus piernas. Maru lo ignoro y pego la vista al suelo, aunque poco después la volvió a poner en su amiga.

—Yoshiko-chan ¿De verdad que no recuerdas nada de **esa** anoche zura?

Por lo poco que la luz de la luna le dejaba ver, Hanamaru tenía una expresión extraña, no sabía si asociarla al alivió, a la decepción o a la tristeza; tal vez hubiese sido un acierto por su parte decir que era una mezcla de los tres.

—Hum. Por supuesto que lo recuerdo.— la voz de Yoshiko se hizo profunda en un intento por disimular la incomodidad en la que ella misma se metió; Yohane había salido.— Tan solo decidí bloquear esa noche de mi mente.— una pequeña risa típica sonó por lo bajo.

—Oh, claro ya no me acordaba que tenías '_esa_' clase poderes zura.— la pequeña castaña comenzó andar por el sendero al camping, pasándole por un lado. Sin embargo a unos pasos de la bajada se detuvo y Yoshiko ladeo la cabeza confusa.— Sabes Yoshiko-chan, eso no está bien. Debes hacerte cargo de las consecuencias zura.

—Conseq-…

La peli azul se quedó a medio camino cuando sintió como era embestida por su amiga. Tuvo que hacer un pequeño hincapié para no caer al suelo y justo cuando iba a formular su pregunta, esta murió en cuanto Hanamaru colocó sus labios encima de los suyos.

Los parpados se abrieron revelando el perfecto iris violeta de sus ojos. Sentir la suavidad en los labios ajenos y la rugosidad en los suyos era un sentimiento nuevo, pero, lejos de desagradarle ella quería seguir probando más de ese sabor nuevo que le invadía las papilas gustativas y le causaba un agradable cosquilleo en la boca.

Sin embargo, cuando por fin iba a dejarse llevar y a corresponder, Maru dejo de presionar y se alejó de ella dejándola con ganas de más.

—Me iré primero. No tardes zura.

Después de perderla de vista, Yoshiko se dejó caer en el suelo con una mano ocultando sus labios. El rostro le ardía como la furia de mil demonios, estaba segura que toda la sangre se le había acumulado ahí arriba. Por otro lado, se sentía frustrada, quería seguir disfrutando de la suavidad de esos labios, pero como no, su mala suerte decidió que no le daría un descanso. Aunque ya de por si se sentía afortunada de haber podido probarlos en primer lugar y que hubiese sido la misma castaña la que lo inicio, no se podía sentir más afortunada que nunca.

El sentimiento de felicidad dentro de ella estaba creciendo junto al rítmico latido de su corazón acelerado. Yoshiko esbozo una ancha sonrisa y llevo una mano a su pecho, sintiéndolo latir de una manera especial después de mucho tiempo.

* * *

Enfrente de la tienda de campaña estiro los brazos al cielo nocturno. Una pequeña brisa fresca corría de manera agradable y el tranquilo caudal del rio ambientaba el lugar con su recorrido. Chika enfoco la oscura figura de alguien más cerca de lo que había sido la fogata y su lugar de reunión para disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales.

—¿Tampoco podías dormir?

No espero a que su amiga le diera permiso, simplemente tomo lugar en una de las piedras cercanas que circundaban las brasas y se dedicó a jugar con las pequeñas piedras esparcidas bajo sus pies.

—Algo así.— Riko siguió mirando al horizonte con la vista perdida en algún punto del oscuro bosque.— Chika-chan… ¿Recuerdas? Ayer me dijiste que cuando quisiese o me sintiera preparada te lo dijese y tú me escucharías.

—Por supuesto.— Chika asintió.— Mis palabras siguen en pie.

El crujir de las piedras resonó hasta los oídos de la pianista y cuando ésta levanto la cabeza se encontró con la imponente figura de su amiga mucho más cerca que antes.

—Hay algo que debes saber.— como esperaba Riko una ceja mandarina se alzó de su lugar recalcando la confusión. Riko encerró la muñeca de Chika con sus dedos y la obligo a agacharse. Verla desde tan abajo la empezaba a incomodar.— No puedo tocar el piano.

—Lo se.— los ojos dorados fueron a parar a la joven Takami quien se rasco la mejilla con incomodidad.— Riko-chan tienes un gran piano en tu habitación pero nunca te lo escuchado tocar desde que llegaste.— Chika expuso entre ellas un punto de lo más acertado.— ¿Me dirás por qué?— la suavidad en el tono de voz de Chika era de lo más tranquilizador y le inspiraba el suficiente valor como para abrirse poco a poco.

Riko se recolocó mejor en la piedra. Sus ojos seguían perdidos en la oscuridad de la noche, resplandeciendo con nostalgia y tristeza.

—Es algo complicado. No es un recuerdo bonito.— aseguro con una sonrisa forzada.

—¿Se lo has contado a alguien más?— ladeo la cabeza esperando poder ver directamente esos ojos dorados y lo consiguió, hasta que Riko decidió ocultarlos entre sus brazos y piernas.

—No lo he hecho. Mi madre lo sabe, pero porque ella estuvo allí cuando ocurrió.

Ante la mención de la madre, Chika se tensó. Esa mujer si escapaba a su entendimiento, la incomodaba y le daba esa sensación de que todo lo malo que su mente imaginase pasaría de estar a su lado por mucho tiempo.

—Entonces tal vez te vaya bien otro punto de vista.— Chika meneo la cabeza de lado a lado pensando en lo que iba a decir a continuación mas no duro mucho cuando la sonrisa débil de Riko la interrumpió.

—Nos mudamos a Uchiura por el trabajo de mi padre pero esa solo fue una parte de las razones.— el silencio entre ellas se hizo animando a la joven empezar su relato.— Desde que tengo memoria que he tocado el piano. Me encantaba... no, me encanta tocarlo, esa era mi mayor motivación.— los ojos dorados centellearon por escasas fracciones de segundo pero lo suficientemente claros como para lograr fascinar a su acompañante que, de la impresión, no pudo mantener la boca completamente cerrada.— Hasta ese concierto supongo.

La mano derecha de Riko acaricio con incomodidad su nuca y aparto los cabellos a un lado. La nostalgia invadió el rostro de la pianista y más tarde ese diminuto brillo fue opacado por la oscuridad.

—¿Que ocurrió?— animo con su tono suave y tranquilizador.

—Me paralice.— Riko frunció los labios y repitió.— Me paralice en medio del escenario, frente al piano, frente a todos.— de la comisura de los ojos ajenos Chika pudo darse cuenta de los primeros resquicios de lágrimas y abrazo a la pianista por los hombros. Riko se dejó mimar por aquella chica cuando, con su mano, Chika comenzó a recorrer con lentitud su cabellera rojo vino peinándola y jugueteando con sus finos dedos.— Llevaba tiempo que no encontraba mi inspiración, aun a día de hoy no la encontrado todavía. Estoy segura de que me encanta tocar el piano, pero... No encuentro como seguir hacia delante.

—Te has estancado.

—Algo así, sí... supongo.— titubeo Riko escondiendo el rostro en el hombro de la peli mandarina.— Si pudiera escuchar algo distinto, algo con lo que poder hacer una nueva canción... creo que con eso se solucionaría todo.

Era algo extraño ver y oír a Riko dudar tanto de sí misma y de sus capacidades, ciertamente aún no había escuchado ninguna pieza de piano compuesta por la chica, pero Chika estaba convencida que cuando ese día llegara algo mágico ocurriría, o eso es lo que vio en los muchos mangas que leyó.

—Cuenta con mi ayuda entonces.— Chika se separó extendido los brazos al aire con esa sonrisa de niña en la boca, si bien a Riko le subió los ánimos, también deseo que la peli mandarina no lo hiciera para poder seguir disfrutando un poco más del abrazo.— ¿Has hecho buceo alguna vez?

La pregunta extraño a la oji dorada que le regreso la mirada con la duda marcada en esas arrugas que se le formaron en el puente de la nariz y negó.

—Entonces empezaremos por ahí. La familia de Kanan-chan tiene...

Mientras Chika seguía hablando de todo y de nada, de los muchos otros planes que tenía para ella y el cómo los llevarían a cabo, entre muchas otras cosas más, Riko se vio envuelta en el agradecimiento y admiración por igual.

Esa chica no sabía cuándo rendirse y todo lo que decía lo hacía con la sinceridad y la determinación por delante.

Riko no se lo había dicho antes, y posiblemente ese fuera la causa a muchas de las dudas de la joven que, inconsciente aun no lograba poner en palabras claras el sentimiento de apego hacia la chica mikan, pero, internamente y poco a poco, su corazón empezó una nueva partitura sin previo aviso, única y especial, creada por dos y solo para dos.

—No sabes cuando rendirte.— afirmo con una sonrisa ganando la entera atención de la mirada carmesí. Riko se rio por la ceja alzada de su acompañante y antes de que fuera interrumpida acerco por el cuello de la camisa a Chika y planto un rápido beso en la mejilla de ésta.— Me gusta, gracias por todo Chika-chan.

En dos rápidos movimientos Riko se limpió la arena de la parte baja del pijama y entro a la tienda, dejando a cierta peli mandarina paralizada en medio de la oscura noche.

El sonrojo en su cara se extendió hasta sus orejas haciendo un bonito contraste con sus pupilas rojizas perfectamente visibles, así como su boca se mantenía fruncida evitando un gran grito de gozo. Chika acaricio con el dedo índice y el dedo corazón su mejilla, repasando con delicadeza el húmedo lugar en que se presionaron los labios de Riko. Aun no se lo creía del todo, se había sentido como un tacto suave y fantasmagórico; solo esperaba que aquello no fuera un maldito sueño.

—¡Ay, ay ay! Eso dolió.— Chika sacudió la mano en la que se pellizco antes de sonreír de nuevo.

* * *

**Reviews Time:**

**Kazuki-Taichou: **Ahí ésta la cosa de los AU. Los personajes se forjan a partir de sus propias experiencias, traumas, errores y un largo etc.  
Si bien sí comparten ciertas similitudes con las originales (Anime sobretodo), hay ciertas otras cosas que no, y esas cosas suelen ser las que empujan al personaje a actuar de una manera u otra. Y aunque no te voy a negar que he hecho a Kanan muy idiota en lo poco que ha salido (F por el Delfín); Dia, Mari y Kanan tienen sus propios motivos. En cuanto al fic, ni idea pero me entró la curiosidad, pásame el nombre y lo leeré cuando pueda :D. Sinceramente, hace tiempo que no leo un ChikaRiko.


End file.
